


The Not So Innocent Angel and the Dominant Adonis

by WritingWarrior



Series: Angel and the Adonis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarrior/pseuds/WritingWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max tests Riley's limits as the couple delve into bdsm. The highs and lows push them to places they never knew they could reach, but it may become too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riley goes to Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Safeword use

“Remember,” Max said softly as he held Riley's hands tenderly, “we don't have to do anything that you don't want.”

“And that's why we have safewords, right?” Riley asked, in need of verification. 

Max nodded. He would stop at any time. 

“Okay,” Riley breathed out in relief.

“So you'll still come with me?” Max asked, hopeful.

“Of course,” Riley said, slightly offended by the implication. “I still love you. Even if you have a kinky side.”

Max kissed his forehead. “Then we should get going so we don't miss our flight.”

Riley fidgeted nervously. “I've told you that I've only been on a plane once before, right?” 

“Then I should tell you that most people wear clothes on airplanes,” Max teased.

“Aww, do I have to?”

Maxwell smiled at him. “C’mon, let's get dressed.”

The trip to Washington was rather calm. Riley was a little nervous that someone might assume he was was a terrorist and he’d get hauled into the back for questioning, but he made it through security. The flight was normal, except for a bit of turbulence. He leaned against Maxwell the whole time, focusing on not looking out of the window. They didn't really talk until Maxwell pointed out that they were about to land. 

The made their way through the airport, gathered their luggage, and piled into a taxi. 

Maxwell's apartment looked the same. Simple black and white decor all around. It was clear that everything had an assigned place and Maxwell knew exactly where it was. Maxwell showed Riley to the spare bedroom. 

Riley looked around. “Is this your room?”

Maxwell watched Riley carefully before responding, “No, it's yours.”

Riley looked disappointed. He assumed that staying with Maxwell meant sleeping with Maxwell, which involved them sharing a room. 

“Just while you're here anyway.” Maxwell watched Riley's face for an extra moment before he continued, “You don't have to sleep in here. I just haven't cleared out any room in my dresser for your stuff.”

Riley nodded understandingly and started unpacking. 

Maxwell kissed his cheek. “Don't jump to the worst conclusion, Angel.”

Riley sighed. “Sorry, I just get kinda nervous.”

“If you're worried just talk to me, ok?”

“Ok,” Riley nodded. 

Maxwell went into his room and unpacked his suitcase as well. The black flooring stretched into Maxwell's room. It was complemented by white walls, black closet doors and a black dresser with white drawers. His bed was neatly made with a black comforter on top, lined with white trim.

Riley finished unpacking first, so he wandered into Maxwell's room.

Maxwell spotted him out of the corner of his eye. “I want you to do something for me,” Maxwell started as Riley sat on the bed. “Go back to that website I showed you, and I want you to make a list of the things you find interesting.”

Riley thought for a moment and nodded. 

Maxwell looked up from unpacking. “You don't have to right now. I'll be at work most of the day tomorrow and you still need to get some sleep.”

“Are you coming to bed with me?”

“Sure,” Maxwell agreed as he put away the last of his things.

With a smile, Riley wiggled out of his clothes, except for his boxers, before pulling back the blankets and climbing into the unfamiliar king size bed.

Maxwell put Riley's clothes in a white hamper, tucked away in a corner by the closet, along with his own. He left his boxers on as Riley did and climbed into bed behind Riley. He felt Riley quickly shift around until he was flush against Maxwell. He watched curiously as Riley took his arm and wrapped it around Riley's waist.

“Better,” Riley nodded to himself. 

“Goodnight, Angel.”

___

Thankfully Maxwell was able to wake up without an alarm clock. He went through his familiar morning routine without disrupting Riley.

Corey was right behind him as he opened the door to his office. 

Maxwell immediately knew that Corey would have 100 questions about his spontaneous trip to Texas, so he didn't even give him a chance to start. “You get 5 questions. Then you have to work,” Maxwell stated as he arranged his desk without looking up at Corey. 

“Are you two officially back together?” he asked, eyes wide in excitement for his boss.

“Yes.”

With a trademark smirk, Corey asked, “Is he moving up here?”

Maxwell glanced up from his desk. “He's unsure about leaving his friends. He quit his job and he's staying up here for the week.”

“How's the kinky stuff going?”

Maxwell's face suddenly became very stern. “We haven't done anything kinky since we got back together, but he did have experience with subspace yesterday.”

Corey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Shit. Only two more questions… Um, did he freak out?”

Maxwell folded his arms. “A little bit, he was just nervous and distant afterwards so we talked and now he's better.”

Corey leaned against Maxwell’s desk casually. “Does he want to continue it?”

“Yes.”

Smiling, Corey said, “That's awesome! Hey if you ever want to try things that involve other people, I'm always available.”

Maxwell couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at his lips. “I know, Corey. Thank you.”

“No problem, Boss. Your first meeting is at 9:30.”

Maxwell nodded and Corey took that as a sign to leave. 

It was a normal day. Maxwell went through the motions to complete his work. He was constantly thinking about Riley in the back of his mind. He didn't get much of a lunch break so he could only send Riley a quick text to make sure he was ok, but he didn't get a response.

He continued working. Around 3:00pm he checked his phone and Riley had sent him about a dozen texts complaining about the lack of food and how bored he was. 

Maxwell thought for a moment, then started typing. 

Riley, I asked you to do something for me today.

Send.

The response came quickly.

Yes Sir.

Maxwell spent the rest of the day catching up on paperwork, since he knew Riley would be busy. When he was finished, he texted Riley again.

I'll be home in 20 minutes. I want you cleaned up and dressed. We're going to dinner.

The response was the same.

Yes Sir.

When Maxwell got home Riley was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. Maxwell would prefer to get dinner and catch up on Riley's day later, after he had put his things away, but he read about the importance of giving a sub attention upon arriving, even if it's just a few minutes to make them feel important. So, he sat on the couch beside Riley. 

“Hey sweetheart, how did your day go?”

Riley kissed him quickly. “I missed you. Especially when I woke up. And your food sucks. There were these stale chips. Yuck,” Riley rambled. “I made a tv dinner though. Then I did what you asked. I went through the list in alphabetical order. I only got to N though… I got distracted.”

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, filing away everything Riley had said before getting to the important things. “Oh, so you found some things you liked?”

Riley nodded shyly.

“I'm glad,” Maxwell said with an encouraging smile. “Do you want me to look over them now or should we get dinner first?”

“I'm starving!” Riley said with a bright smile.

“Okay. You look very nice. Let's go to dinner.” Maxwell stood.

“Since I ate your yucky food for lunch can we get good food for dinner?”

Maxwell thought about it for a second before giving in. “What are you thinking?”

“I could really use a good burger.”

“Alright, c'mon.”

Maxwell drove them to to a nearby restaurant. It was small but cozy, and the food smelled delicious. The dingy wood floors creaked as they walked. Each little booth had a long wooden table that threatened splinters. 

Riley glanced at the tables as he passed. One table had fajitas while another table had some delicious looking soup. Maxwell guided him to a table near the back and they sat.

Maxwell opened Riley's menu to a page of burgers and passed it across the table. The pages were yellowing as if they had been using the same ones for years. Maxwell picked up his own menu and looked through the pages unfazed at the condition of the restaurant. 

A waitress came to the table dressed in a black top with khaki pants. She wiped her hands on her faded red apron before reaching into the pocket and asking for their orders. Maxwell asked for water and Riley asked for Dr. Pepper. 

“Everything looks so good. What should I get?” Riley asked when the waitress left.

“The bacon burger is their specialty. You can have whichever two burgers you would like. One for tonight and the other for lunch tomorrow.”

Riley thought long and hard. He ended up getting the bacon burger for lunch and ordered a fancy looking barbecue burger for dinner. Maxwell ordered some sort of steak.

It didn't take long to eat. It was so delicious, Riley devoured everything on his plate. Maxwell got a to-go box for the rest of his food.

When they got in the car Riley blurted out, “Do you enjoy telling me what to do?”

Maxwell looked at him for a moment, curious as to what caused him to ask. He decided that honesty always works in his favor. “Yes.”

Riley blushed a little, but continued in his questioning, “You like the control?”

“Yes,” Maxwell answered seriously, sensing Riley’s genuine curiosity.

“So you would be a Dominant? A Dom?” Riley asked, trying to refer back to what he read earlier.

“Yes.”

“Ok,” Riley nodded as he looked out of the window.

Maxwell put a gentle hand on his thigh. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I can wait until we get back to the apartment.”

“Alright Angel,” Maxwell said as he moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

Riley stayed quiet until they returned to the apartment. Maxwell put the leftovers away and Riley plopped down on the couch. When Maxwell sat beside him, Riley leaned on his shoulder.

Maxwell kissed his forehead. “Do you want to show me what you’ve looked at so far?”

Riley squirmed. “I guess, but do we have to talk? I mean, I don’t want… Some of it I didn’t-...”

Maxwell put a hand on his thigh, silencing his panicked train of thought. “Riley, we don’t have to do everything on the list. This is just something to give me an idea what you’re interested in.”

Riley looked away. “You may not want to do it though…” he pouted timidly.

“May not want to do what?” Maxwell asked, surprised by the statement.

Riley paused and shrugged sheepishly.

After a moment, Maxwell guessed, “You don’t want me to think what you want is weird… Is that what you’re worried about?”

Riley nodded against Maxwell’s arm. “Some stuff I wrote just because it sounded interesting but I don’t know if I would like it.”

Gently stroking Riley’s hair, Maxwell thought for a moment before deciding. “Ok, how about tomorrow you finish the list and divide it into two sections. One for things you really want and one for the things that you aren’t sure about. I promise I won’t think you’re weird.”

“Ok, I can do that.” Riley paused for a moment, but then continued, “So tonight… We can just… chill?”

“Sure.”

“Can we chill in bed?” Riley asked suggestively.

Maxwell nodded and guided Riley to the bedroom. Riley bit his lip, thinking about how to ask for what he really wanted. “Will you tell me what to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like you did before…”

A smile pulled at Max's lips, “I see. Strip for me sweetheart.”

Riley smiled and quickly removed all of his clothes. 

“On the bed, now,” Max demanded, “Lay on your back.”

Riley crawled to the middle of the bed and spread out. Something exciting raced through him. Max seemed so comfortable when he was in control and it made Riley feel powerless and vulnerable, but safe. 

“Hands above your head.”

Riley obeyed quickly as Max walked towards him. Max cuffed one of his wrists and threaded the handcuffs through the headboard before cuffing Riley's other wrist. 

Riley took a deep breath and tugged at the cuffs slightly. 

“Too tight?”

Riley shook his head. 

“Safewords.”

“‘Red’ for stop. ‘Yellow’ to pause or slow down,” Riley recited, licking his dry lips.

Max nodded in approval. He slid a blindfold over Riley's eyes, double checking that he wouldn't be able to see at all. 

Riley felt Max’s hands slide up his thighs. He could feel Max's breath low on his stomach. Light kisses were placed on his belly, which made him squirm. 

“Stay still for me sweetheart.”

Riley swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat. 

More kisses on his belly, his chest, his arms, and a sudden sharp bite on his thigh. He screamed out and tried to reach for Max, but his hands were still cuffed. 

“Max,” Riley whined. 

Max gently kissed the area he had bitten. He left soft kisses all over his thighs before biting Riley again on the other thigh. He left kisses, some sloppy and rough, but others gentle and sweet. Occasionally he would bite here and there. He watched Riley's reaction to each touch.

Riley chewed his lip, desperately trying to stay still. The unpredictability was driving him crazy. Every time Max bit him, he wanted to scream. The kisses were just as torturous, teasing his entire body. It was the bite just above his collarbone that finally got him to speak up. 

He yanked hard on the handcuffs and screamed, “Max! Please… I-... I can't-... Yellow.”

He felt Max back away. 

“Ok sweetheart. What is it?” Max asked as he carefully took the blindfold off. 

Riley blinked a few times. “I just-... I think that's better.”

“Was the blindfold too much?”

Riley nodded. 

Maxwell placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Do you want to stop or keep going?”

“We can keep going…” Riley answered, but he sounded unsure.

“Are you sure? We can start smaller.”

Riley didn't say anything so Max uncuffed him. “Do you still want to get off?”

“I don't know,” Riley pouted.

“Alright sweetheart. We'll go slower. I promise,” Max assured as he pulled Riley to his chest.

“I'm sorry,” Riley said, frowning.

Max frowned and shook his head. “Don't apologize. We have safewords for a reason.”

“I know you really want to do this. I just felt a little nervous. It was… new.”

Max rubbed Riley’s back in soothing circles. “Riley, I love you. If you don't want to do this that's ok. I'll still love you.”

Riley looked up at him. “I love you too. And I do want to, but it's just a lot. I'll warm up to it.”

“We aren't in a rush.”

Riley was so consumed with guilt. He wanted this. He wanted to give Max all that he wanted. It shouldn't be this hard. He should just suck it up and do it.

Maxwell’s words pulled him from his thoughts, “Riley. I'm not upset. I want you to enjoy yourself. We can set our own pace, ok?”

Riley nodded and closed his eyes hoping it would prevent him from crying. Maxwell’s voice was in his ear telling him how amazing he was and how proud Maxwell was that Riley even wanted to try something new and he kept whispering to him until Riley was asleep.


	2. Trust

Riley woke up alone again. The bed was made even though he was still in it. He wasn't upset however; it was cozy. He wanted to have some time alone today. He didn't want to end up missing Maxwell so much every time they were apart, so alone time would help him get back to himself. There was a note on Maxwell's pillow.

Good morning, Angel. I hope you enjoy your day. When you wake up I want you to get in the shower and put on your clothes. If you're hungry there are poptarts in the kitchen, if not go ahead and finish your research. At 12:30 I want you to eat your leftovers. I'll text you at lunch. 

That sounded simple enough. Riley went into the bathroom and he immediately noticed his clothes hanging on the door. Did Max pick those out?

Riley showered for a long time, enjoying the hot water running all over his body. He finally stepped out of the shower on to a black memory foam bath mat. Riley wiggled his toes on the soft fabric. When he dried off, he put on the clothes Max picked out. Interestingly, Max had even picked out underwear and socks. 

Getting dressed felt different. The clothes were his; he had worn them before. He had probably even worm the same combination of clothes at some point in his life. The only difference was that Max chose them. His skin buzzed with electricity as he walked back to the bed and read over the note again. 

He wasn't hungry so he continued his research. There were a few more things that piqued his interest. He read all he could. He started to search for a video, but he noticed it was almost 12:30.

He had just put the burger in the microwave when he his phone buzzed. It was Max. 

How's lunch? 

“I just put it in the microwave,” Riley responded.

Good boy. 

Riley wanted to ask him about the clothes, but he couldn't quite find the words. Max texted him again.

Have you finished your research?

“Yes Sir.”

Have you masturbated?

“No Sir.”

Ok, I want you to wait until I get home. I should be there around 3:30.

“Ok cool. Can we rent a movie tonight?”

Sure. I'm going to get to work so I can get home soon. Enjoy your afternoon sweetheart. 

Riley carried his food to the living room, careful not to get food on the sparkly white tile floor. He looked at the spotless white couch and decided to sit on the floor at the coffee table. He ate his lunch and scrolled through the various channels. He was still bored so he tried to think about what movie he wanted to watch tonight. He found the perfect one in less than a minute. Maxwell would have to watch The Game Plan.

Still bored.

Masturbation is always a great time killer, but Maxwell specifically asked him not to. Maybe he could start, but not finish. If he went slow enough Maxwell could come home before he even wanted to cum. 

He chewed his lip thoughtfully and sat on the couch.

He leaned back and gripped his crotch. He massaged himself through his jeans until he started getting desperate. He slipped his hand inside of his pants to get a better grip on his cock. It wasn’t good enough. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged eagerly at his cock imagining all the depraved things Maxwell would do to him when he get home.

He must have zoned out for a while because before he knew it, he heard Maxwell fumbling with his keys outside of the door. He released his cock, but before he could decide what to do next Maxwell had opened the door.

“Hey Riley, I’m-” Maxwell stopped as he noticed Riley sitting on the couch with his jeans barely on and his erection resting flat on his stomach. “What are you doing?”

“I was just, um… I didn’t cum so um…” his argument to defend himself was much stronger before he started masturbating.

Maxwell sat his briefcase on the floor and sat on the couch next to Riley. “What did I tell you to not do?”

“Masturbate,” Riley said sheepishly.

“And what were you doing?”

“Masturbating… But I wasn’t going to cum. I promise.”

“Did I tell you that you that I didn’t want you to cum or that I didn’t want you to masturbate?”

Riley sighed, “Technically it was edging.”

“You think that was edging?’ Maxwell asked, quite amused.

Riley felt a pit forming in his stomach at Maxwell’s tone. “Yes?”

Max smiled. “Oh sweetheart,” he said fondly.

Riley swallowed nervously as Max grabbed his hand and pulled him closer until he was basically in Max’s lap. He felt Max’s hand wrap around his cock as his other hand rested on his hip. What happened next was a complete shock to Riley, Max started quickly fisting his cock. A moan escaped his lips and Max guided him closer and kissed him. It was hot and sloppy, the intensity was making Riley feel slightly dizzy.

“From now on you need my permission before you cum. Understand?”

RIley nodded quickly as he felt his orgasm rise. Max released his cock a second early. Riley screamed as he felt the hopes of being able to cum be ripped from him. He quickly reached for his cock to make himself cum, but Max grabbed both of his wrists and held him still.

Riley tried to pull his hands free with no success. 

“Breathe,” Max instructed calmly.

Riley panted unevenly.

Max smiled as he watched Riley's breathing even out. He carefully released Riley's wrists and kissed his cheek. “That's edging.”

Riley glared at him. “Whatever.”

“Did you decide what movie you wanted to watch?”

“Game Plan.”

“Ok. Go shower. I'll order food and get the movie set up.”

“Shower? Can I…?”

“No. You can not masturbate in the shower.”

Riley frowned at him, “Please? I'm really sorry.”

Max raised an eyebrow at Riley's pitiful expression. 

“Seriously, I'm sorry. I got bored and just wanted to kill time. I didn't think it would matter. I'm sorry.”

He seemed sincere. “Ok Riley,” Max said stroking Riley's cheek thoughtfully.

Riley rested his head on Max's shoulder, relieved that Max forgave him.

Max wrapped his hand around Riley's cock firmly and began stroking him. He slowly started to speed up and the tension in Riley's body increased. Riley was moaning softly in his ear when Max spoke up and said, “Are you going to wait like a good boy?”

Riley sighed heavily, “I don't know if I can.”

“You will,” Max assured him as he continued to stroke Riley faster and faster. 

Riley gripped Max's arm desperately. “Max… Max, fuck!... P- Please I can't-...”

Riley wouldn't be able to wait forever. His body felt so heavy. He had been hard so long he really needed to cum and holding back was making it worse. ‘Wait for Max. Wait for Max,’ his brain chanted.

“Now.”

Riley started cumming immediately. Next thing he remembered was Maxwell softly shushing him and petting his hair. Then everything started moving and he was completely naked. He tried to move, but his arms felt like dead weights. 

Max laid him down on the bed and climbed in beside him. He wiped dried tears from Riley's face and kissed his forehead. “Much better,” Max whispered to himself. 

It was a few minutes before Riley opened his eyes. Max was holding him close against his chest. Riley pulled his head back slightly to see Max.

“Hey there Angel. Need more blankets?”

Riley slowly shook his head. His eyelids were still so heavy. 

“Hey, look at me sweetheart,” Max said as he tilted Riley's chin up. “I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. If you're tired and want to sleep, I will still stay right here.”

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

Max’s words echoed in his mind. His eyes were closed again and he drifted off easily.

Max kept his promise. He didn't leave Riley, even for a moment. Riley was only sleep about an hour, but then he jerked awake suddenly.

Riley moved his fingers and looked around the room. He sat up cautiously before he noticed Max watching him.

“Hey, are you ok?” Max asked gently. 

Riley thought for a moment then nodded. “Did you want to get dinner?”

“I can order Chinese. Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Riley said quickly. 

“Do you want to lay here until the food gets here?”

“No Max, I'm fine.” Riley was getting clearly annoyed at Maxwell's insistence. 

At that Max sat up beside him, “Riley.”

“What? I don't need you to cuddle me,” Riley defended. “I'm fine.”

“I didn't say you needed me to.” Max kept his voice soft. “Do you not like it?”

Riley looked away. He did like cuddling with Max. He liked feeling small and protected in his arms, but he didn't want Max to think he was helpless or needed him there.

“It's whatever,” Riley said as he pushed his fingers through his hair.

“Riley, if you need some space that's fine,” Max whispered as he put a hand on Riley's arm, “but I don't want you to think you're bothersome. There's another bedroom if you would like to just be alone for a while.”

Riley could feel tears pooling in his eyes so he quickly got up and went down the hall to the other bedroom. He crawled under the blankets and didn't bother uncovering his face. Before he knew it he had curled into into a ball tangled in blankets and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Maxwell took a deep breath. He couldn't force Riley to stay. He couldn't force Riley to love him. He couldn't force Riley to do anything. Maybe Riley did just needed a few minutes. That's ok. Space isn't a bad thing. He called and ordered Chinese food. After about 30 minutes he went to check on Riley.

He knocked on the bedroom door softly. “Riley are you ok?”

When he didn't get a response, he opened the door. “Riley?”

There was a sobbing ball of blankets on the bed. Maxwell closed the door gently and sat on the bed. Riley didn't move at all so he placed his hand on the blankets and felt around until he could feel Riley. He stroked what felt like Riley's hip. “What's wrong, Angel?”

The crying quieted, but Riley didn't move. 

“Are you going to come here so I can hug you or am I going to have to try to find the Riley in the blanket ball?” Maxwell asked with a lighthearted tone. 

The crying stopped for a moment. 

“Ok, have it your way.”

Maxwell grabbed at the blanket until he got a decent hold on Riley. Then he pulled Riley up to his lap. He felt around to make sure Riley face was up on his chest. “There we go.”

Maxwell cradled him carefully as he pulled at the blankets to uncover Riley's face. “I knew you were in there somewhere,” Maxwell smiled.

Riley looked at him and pulled the blankets back over his face. 

“Riley, you have to tell me what's going on.”

Silence. 

“Are you changing your mind about this? Are you scared? Are you angry? You need to talk to me.”

“I like cuddling with you too,” Riley whispered. 

“Ok, that's good. I like cuddling. But why did you leave?”

“You don't have to baby me,” Riley pouted.

That made Maxwell frown slightly. “I'm not trying to baby you. Is that why you're upset? You don't want me to baby you?”

“No.”

“You want me to baby you more?” Maxwell asked, starting to get confused. 

“You don't have to baby me,” Riley repeated. 

“I know I don't have to. I want to.”

Riley pulled the blanket down enough to reveal his eyes.

“I want to,” Maxwell repeated, seeing that it got him a reaction. “I want to cuddle you. I want to watch out for you. I want to make you happy. I want to watch silly movies with you. I want to go to gross greasy restaurants with you,” Maxwell pushed Riley's hair out if his face, “I know new things are weird and it can be scary so if you want to just me to lay in bed with you for hours I can do that.”

Maxwell paused for a while, just to look deep into Riley's eyes. Riley could tell that he was in deep thought. Finally he continued talking, “What I can't do is let you do this alone. I can't have you running off every time you're uncomfortable. You have to talk to me. That's the only way we'll get anywhere.”

“I can't.”

Maxwell’s head tilted slightly with curiosity, “Why not?” 

Riley simply shrugged. 

“Are you not good at it? Is it hard finding words to express how you feel?”

Riley nodded. 

“Ok. That's ok. We can work on that.”

Riley wasn't expecting that response. “You're not mad?”

“No. We all have flaws. If it's hard finding words I can help you. I can ask more specific questions. Maybe the more you talk about how you feel the easier it will be.”

Riley didn't respond. That made sense. Maxwell was patient enough and smart too. Maybe he was overreacting as usual. His stomach growled loudly. 

Maxwell smiled, “Someone's hungry.”

“Can you help me get out of these blankets?”

Maxwell laid him on the bed and pulled at blankets until Riley could crawl out. “Ready for dinner?”

Riley nodded so Maxwell guided him into the living room and let him sit on the couch so Maxwell could bring over the food.

Riley mumbled a quick, “Thanks,” before diving right in.

Maxwell smiled and started the movie. 

Riley noticed Maxwell watching the screen intently and smiled brightly. Maxwell wasn't the Disney type. Sure, there was a bit of football, but it was mostly a movie for kids. That didn't matter though; Maxwell was watching as seriously as he would if it was a documentary on global warming. 

Maxwell looked down to poke the last piece of chicken with his fork and place it in his mouth before looking back at the screen. 

Riley reached over and took the plate and silverware from Maxwell, to place it on the table. He climbed in Maxwell's lap and leaned back against his chest. Maxwell rested his hands on his sides as usual. 

“You can't put a dog in a tutu,” Maxwell voiced the inner sentiment of the character. 

Riley just laughed. “But it's adorable,” he defended. 

“Remind me not to let you around any dogs.”

Riley turned around and stuck his tongue out at Maxwell.

Smiling, Maxwell kissed his cheek. They watched the movie in silence until the very end. Riley wiped his eyes quickly when Maxwell turned the TV off.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just love the ending,” Riley smiled sheepishly. 

"Ah, OK. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"We could, but if I remember correctly, you haven't cum yet."

"I'm ok with that if you would like to go to bed."

"What I'd like to do is fuck your brains out."

Maxwell glared at him.

"Make love your brains out?" Riley corrected, unsure.

"How would you like me to fuck you?"

The question startled Riley. Not just because Maxwell implied they would be fucking not making love, but he was also asking for details. Was Maxwell trying to get him to vocalize what he wants?

"I don't know," Riley mumbled, knowing that answer wouldn't suffice.

"Then we will wait until you do,” Maxwell stated plainly.

Riley just stared at him in shock.

"Go get ready for bed," Maxwell continued, "Brush your teeth, wash your face, and change clothes."

Riley was already halfway to the bathroom before he fully processed what Maxwell said. He did as Maxwell said and stripped down to boxers before climbing in bed.

Maxwell walked in about five minutes later. He brushed his teeth and cleaned up for bed as well. He stripped completely naked before getting in bed next to Riley.

Riley rolled towards Maxwell and laid on his chest innocently. He felt Maxwell put an arm around him and hold him close. Riley smiled and inched his hand down Maxwell's chest. When he got too low, Maxwell spoke up. "Do you have an answer for me?"

Riley sighed heavily. "This isn't fair," he whined as he rolled away from Maxwell until his back was toward him.

"I'm not being mean, Angel. I just want to know what you want," Maxwell explained calmly.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"How?"

"Hard!” Riley yelled, frustrated. 

"That's a start. What else?"

Riley was quiet for a minute, but when he spoke again his voice was soft. "I don't know. You haven't done anything I didn't like. I just want you to do what you usually do."

"Tell me something I usually do that you like."

"I don't know. You like hold me in place or sometimes you'll say stuff in my ear."

"Is that what you want me to do now?"

Riley was quiet again.

"Do you want me to hold you down while I fuck you and whisper in your ear?"

Riley nodded slowly 

"Good boy."

A shiver rolled through Riley's body. Maxwell placed a hand on his side and guided Riley onto his back. “I knew you could do it, Angel,” Maxwell whispered fondly.

“You're still mean.”

“Are you really going to call me names after giving me permission to fuck the shit out of you?”

Riley thought carefully before reaching up to cover Maxwell's mouth with one hand. “Language.”

Maxwell’s smile grew until it could no long be hidden behind Riley's hand. He swiftly pinned both of Riley's wrists above his head using only one hand. “You won't be able to cute your way out of this either,” Maxwell promised.

“Are you sure?” Riley asked as he batted his eyelashes. 

Maxwell released Riley's wrists and kissed him softly. Riley gleamed with pride as he successfully cuted his way out of it. Maxwell kissed lovingly down his neck as he moved on top of Riley. His hands slid down to Riley's hips and he flipped Riley on to his stomach in one quick motion. 

Riley gasped at the sudden change. He tried to sit up on his elbows, but Max's hand was firmly pressed between his shoulder blades. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he felt Max tugging at his boxers. Max couldn't pull them all the way down, but he didn't need to. 

He felt a firm slap on his ass when he started to wiggle uncomfortably. “Still, Riley.”

“Or what? You'll spank me?” Riley teased. 

“Is that what you want?” Max asked as his hand hit Riley's ass again, but harder than before. 

Riley pressed his face into the mattress and sighed. Max had barely touched him and he's already hard. Just the thought of Max pinning him down and spanking him over and over until his ass is red all over is enough to make him want to cum. 

Smack. 

“Answer me, Riley.”

“I-... I want you to fuck me. Please,” Riley whined. 

“I know sweetheart, but do you want me to spank your pretty little ass first?”

Riley panted as he pressed his hips into the bed. He wanted both. He wanted everything, but all you could think about now was cumming. Max's hand gripped the back of his neck firmly. 

“Riley, listen to me. I'll take care of you. Do you want me to spank you?”

As he focused on Max's voice the clutter in his mind disappeared. “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Max sat up and pulled Riley's hips up into the air, but forced him to keep his chest against the bed. “Stay like this for me, Angel.”

Riley tried desperately to steady his breathing as Max slowly felt over his ass. “You're not being punished. You know that right?”

Riley nodded. 

Max brought his hand back and swung hard. A whimper caught in the back of Riley’s throat as he jerked forward. “Max… Max!”

“What is it?” Max asked softly as he rubbed the reddening skin.

“I- I can't… I'll cum.”

“You think you can cum from just me spanking you?”

“I don't know. It feels like it.”

“Then let's see.”

Max held Riley's hip stay with one hand as he spanked him with the other. He took turns, going back and forth between each cheek. It was only a few minutes, but Riley was shaking. 

“Ok,” Max said softly as he lowered Riley's hips until they were flat on the bed, “That's enough.”

Max grabbed a condom and some lube from the nightstand. He slid the condom on and applied lube. He used excess lube to gently work him open with his fingers. 

Riley pressed back into Max's fingers eagerly. He could feel Max gently teasing as he stretched him open. His thick fingers were twisting and thrusting into him torturously slow. 

A small whine escaped Riley's lips when Max removed his fingers from his ass. He quieted when he felt the tip of Max’s cock pressing into him. He was going slow, but Riley needed more. 

“Fuck, Max! Please, ruin me!” Riley begged. 

Max gripped Riley's hip hard to stop himself from reacting too quickly. “What was that sweetheart?”

“Ruin. Me.”

Max grabbed a handful of Riley’s hair and thrusted into him with one quick snap of his hips. Riley wailed as he was instantly stuffed full with Max's dick. “I hope that wasn't a challenge,” Max growled in his ear. 

“N- No. I want it. Please.”

Max pulled back until just the tip was inside and slammed his hips back into Riley. “Max!” Riley screamed, almost pleading but Max didn't stop. He did it over and over again. 

When Max slid against a certain bundle of nerves, Riley started sobbing. It was so much and he couldn't contain himself. Max pushed deep inside and used his weight to practically crush Riley beneath him. “What is it, Angel? Do you need me to stop?”

Riley shook his head quickly. He needed so many things, but he did not need Max to stop. He needed him more. He needed him harder and faster. 

Max smirked and rocked his hips back and forth, remaining deep inside Riley. He noticed Riley inching further up the bed so he wrapped his arms under Riley's shoulders and tugged him down into each thrust. 

His hips were grinding roughly into the bed and when he came it was so perfect. Max pushed deep into him and stayed until his orgasm died down. He was flipped over and Max was inside of him again. 

“M- Max. Max, I can't!”

Max gently trailed his fingers over Riley's hardening cock. “I think you can.”

Riley looked down and Max was right, he was getting hard quickly. He couldn't help it, Max was fucking him just right. Perfectly balanced between pain and pleasure. 

Max gripped his chin firmly and tilted Riley's head until Riley looked him in the eyes. “You will cum for me again.”

“But I can't,” Riley whined. 

Max leaned in close started thrusting into him roughly with no mercy. “You will. You're mine and you will do what I ask you to do. You'll cum when I tell you to, understand?”

Riley wanted to cry. He was completely hard again and it hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn't cum again, but he needed to. He needed to for Max. 

Max wrapped his hand around Riley's cock and stroked him quickly. “You're doing so well. You look so perfect right now. You're doing so good for me. Almost there, sweetheart.”

Riley threw his head back, defeated. He couldn't stop himself. He had to cum now. 

“Max,” Riley pleaded. 

“I know. Almost.” Max thrusted a few more times. “Now.”

Riley started cumming immediately. It was a bit painful, but he did it. Max came too, and they shared a kiss as their orgasms died. 

Max tossed the condom in the trash. He reached up and turned the fan on so they could cool off and laid beside Riley.

Riley curled into him. “Don't go.”

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here,” Max whispered as he held Riley. “Do you need anything. Water? Anything?”

“Just stay,” Riley mumbled as he clung to Max. 

“I'm right here sweetheart,” Max said as he cupped Riley's face and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much. You'll never understand how much I truly love you.”

He looked down and Riley's eyes were closed, his face soft and peaceful. “Sweet dreams, Angel.”


	3. No More Secrets

Riley woke up with a violent jerk. He was freezing. He tried to curl up to Maxwell, but he wasn't there. He turned the fan off and retreated under the covers. As he tried to warm up, the pit in his stomach grew. He glanced at the clock. 6:42.

Maybe Maxwell was still here. He got out of bed and pulled all the blankets with him. Maxwell wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to breathe. He wandered down the hallway, lost. Some part of him was hoping Maxwell would magically appear.

Maxwell walked out of the bathroom in his house coat, still damp from his shower. He immediately noticed his empty bed. No blankets, no Riley. Riley was never up this early. He turned on the lights quickly and frantically scanned the room. It was clear that Riley wasn't in the room. He opened the bedroom door and found Riley standing in the hallway wrapped in the missing blankets

“Good morning,” Maxwell said flatly, avoiding any judgemental tone. 

Riley turned quickly, getting his feet tangled in the blankets. He kept moving, determined to get to Maxwell and almost tripped. “Max!” he squealed. He ran over to Maxwell and practically fell into his arms. 

Maxwell tried to hide his amusement as he spoke. “Hey, what are you doing up?”

“I couldn't find you,” Riley said as if that explained everything. 

“I was just getting ready for work. I keep the lights off so you can sleep,” Maxwell explained.

“Can you stay?” Riley wasn't sure what made him say it, but it was true nonetheless. He didn't want Maxwell to leave. He wanted Maxwell here. He didn't want to be alone. Maxwell had to stay.

Maxwell looked a bit confused so Riley dropped his eyes to the floor. He was supposed to talk. He promised Maxwell he would talk. “Can you stay here? I just… I want you to stay here.” 

“Ok. Ok, c’mere sweetheart,” Maxwell said softly as he held Riley's hand and guided him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and moved Riley to stand in front of him. “Is something wrong?” Maxwell asked, genuinely worried.

Riley shook his head. “I just don't want you to leave.”

“Do you want me to stay all day?”

Riley paused a moment before speaking. “No. No, it's ok. I'm fine. You don't have to stay here with me.”

Hearing Maxwell say it back, made Riley understand how ridiculous it was. He was here with Maxwell, eating his food and probably costing him all kinds of money. He can't make Maxwell stay. Maxwell doesn't owe him anything. He isn't a babysitter. He will just deal with it until Maxwell can come back home. 

Maxwell sighed heavily, “Riley, don't do that.”

Riley lifted his eyes a bit to look at Maxwell. “Do what?”

“Don't pull away because you're embarrassed,” Maxwell stroked Riley's sides. “If I'm staying home I need to call and let them know when I'm coming in or I need to call Corey and have him push everything back to tomorrow.”

“I'm not pulling away.”

“You're not? You really wanted me to stay and now you're telling me to leave.” Maxwell looked into Riley’s eyes and spoke slowly, “You shouldn't feel bad about wanting me here. I can stay. Just tell me you want me to stay.”

“I-... I don't-...” Riley wrapped the blankets around him tightly and stepped away, but Maxwell grabbed his hips and held him still. 

“Riley, relax. Sweetheart, just tell me you want me to stay,” Maxwell said, giving Riley the exact words he needed to have Maxwell stay 

When Riley refused to answer, Maxwell grabbed his phone and texted Corey that he wouldn't be coming in today. 

Maxwell's voice transitioned from pleading to stern. “Riley, I'm staying. Now I want you to talk to me.”

Riley shook his head. 

“You can't keep shutting me out,” Maxwell said trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

“I should have stayed in Texas,” Riley mumbled to himself. 

Time froze for a moment as Maxwell processed Riley's words. Did he push too hard? Did he not make Riley feel welcome? Did Riley want to go back to be with his ex? Did Riley want to leave? Did he not want to be with Maxwell at all?

Maxwell realized it had been a while since he breathed so he slowly exhaled. He couldn't make Riley do anything. He loosened his grip on Riley's hips and let his hands fall to his lap.

Maxwell’s reaction caused guilt that crushed Riley's lungs. He didn't mean for it to sound that way. Things were just easier before now. He wanted to just rewind back to when things were easy, but he couldn't take it back now.

Maxwell's hands were folded neatly in his lap. “Riley, do you not want to be here anymore?” His voice was so steady and even it made him sound a lot more angry than if he just yelled at Riley. 

Riley didn't mean to hurt Max, he really didn't. “Max, please...I didn't mean it that way…”

“Then what did you mean? I can't read your mind.” Maxwell could tell that the frustration was seeping through his voice, but he couldn't stop it.

“Max, I really hate this. I'm not being stubborn, I swear. I’m not holding back, it's just… Nothing comes out the way I want. I like being with you. I don't want to leave,” Riley spit out in a hurry as he became increasingly frustrated with himself.

“Ok, ok,” Maxwell whispered, noticing Riley's frustration. “Just speak your mind.”

“I-... I don't want to stop what we're doing. I like it. I really really do like it. I know that I freak out sometimes, but I love you.” After a brief pause, Riley took in a deep breath before continuing. “I don't want to push you away. It just freaks me out… It freaks me out… how much I want you.”

Riley hadn't admitted that to himself yet, so he stopped and thought about what he said. It was true, he was mostly afraid because of how much he truly loved Maxwell. He rubbed the tears away with the blankets. Maxwell didn't say anything. 

Riley sighed heavily, “N-... Not like I'm horny and I want to fuck you, like I really want you. And I'm just so… I'm-... I'm so fucking terrified that you might not feel the same way. I've had guys use me for sex. It's not something new… but with you… when they did it, I didn't give a shit. I didn't want more than that, but now I do. I actually want this… I really want this to work and all I'm doing is fucking up. The nicer you are, the more I want you. You're right… God, you're so fucking right. I p- push you away.”

Riley took a deep breath to stop him from full out sobbing. “The more you try, the nicer you are, the more afraid I become… and I-... I distance myself… I just can’t handle it… I honestly don't know if I'm more terrified that… that I may be into a guy that doesn't care about me and… and n- never did or that there may be a guy out there that actually cares about me. A guy that cares about me so much and all I w- want to d- do is… is run away.”

Maxwell stroked Riley's sides softly, careful not to interrupt him. 

“I didn't… I didn't mean I wanted to go back to Texas t- to get away from you.... Things were just so much easier when I was in Texas. I… I couldn't get attached to you… b- because you were forever away. I… k- knew things wouldn't work... so there was n- no need to get my h- hopes up. Now everything is so… serious. I haven't even been here a week and I can already see myself being here a- all the time.”

Riley didn't even bother wiping away the tears anymore. “D- Do you know why I was… was wandering around your apartment like a… a l- lost puppy? Because I woke up and y-you weren't here… you weren't here and it hurt. It HURT. I felt like I c- could throw up. For a few minutes you w- weren't around me and I was literally fall-... I was falling apart. I could have… could've just called you. Even if you were at work I would see you later when you got home tonight. I don't know what to do anymore, Max! I've never felt this way and I don't know what to do!”

Maxwell waited until he was sure Riley was done before saying anything. 

“Riley, I love you. I'm not using you and I know you're scared. Do you know how terrified I was when I first started having real feelings for you? I haven't been in a serious relationship since college. I've barely had a relationship since college. I would never hurt you,” Maxwell said honestly. 

He let out a sigh and continued, “It kills me when you shut me out. I really want to be there for you, but you have to let me. If you don't trust me they much that's ok. We can take a step back. I just don't want to lose you.”

He looked up at Riley and hoped that he really understood. “I can't promise that I can cater to you 100%, but if you need me I'll always be there. If you need me to stay in bed an extra hour so you don't feel abandoned then I can do that. I just need you to tell me and trust that I will take care of you.”

Everything was out in the open. Riley felt completely open and exposed, completely vulnerable, but the fear was gone. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he listened to Maxwell. He wasn't alone. Maxwell was here and things were ok. He wrapped his arms around Maxwell’s shoulders.

Riley stood in front of him with his face inches from Maxwell's. They stood there for what felt like an hour just living in the moment and breathing each other in. One of Maxwell's hands slipped under the blankets and touched Riley's bare side.

Riley swallowed quickly and ran his fingers up the back of Maxwell's neck. Maxwell slowly pushed the blankets off of Riley's body and held his sides. He kissed Riley's chest softly, earning himself a short gasp.

Riley straddled Maxwell's legs and slowly sat on his lap. His lips brushed against Maxwell's face, down his neck, and across his collarbone. Fully on Maxwell's lap, Riley could feel how hard Maxwell was under his robe. He let out a breathy sigh as he felt Maxwell looking down at him as his hips rolled in Maxwell's lap. 

Riley buried his face in Maxwell's chest. He shifted his hips occasionally. After a few minutes, he pulled the string of Maxwell's robe and watched it fall open.

Maxwell tilted Riley's head up and kissed him passionately. Riley's bottom lip was slightly swollen from where he had been chewing it nervously for the past few minutes. Maxwell gently swiped his tongue over it and supported the back of Riley's neck. He didn't stop until he could feel Riley's erection pressing against his stomach.

When Riley finally pulled back he was breathless. He fumbled through the nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube. Maxwell kissed Riley's neck and nipped at his ear. “I have something to tell you.”

It was the first thing they had said in a while. Riley looked at Maxwell curiously.

Maxwell moved to the other side of his neck and kissed it gently. “I got a call this morning. We're both clean.”

Riley didn't process it until Maxwell took the condom and tossed it back on the nightstand. 

“So we can-...?”

Maxwell nodded. 

Riley grabbed the lube quickly and made a bit of a mess as he spread it on Maxwell's cock. He lifted up and guided Maxwell's cock into himself. He pressed down on to him. He gripped Maxwell's arm as he slid all the way down into Maxwell's lap.

Overwhelmed with the sweet heat of Riley's body, Maxwell cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again. Riley starting working his hips up and down without daring to break the kiss. Maxwell’s hands floated down Riley's body and adjusted Riley's hips slightly. 

Riley froze and let out soft pants against Maxwell's lips. Maxwell started pressing up into Riley, encouraging him to continue. Riley gripped his arms desperately, “Max.”

Riley lifted himself up and forced himself back down on to Maxwell's cock in jerky moments. When Maxwell started thrusting to to meet Riley's hips, Riley rested his face in the crook of his neck.

Maxwell gripped Riley's thighs and stood up. The change in position made Riley groan. He wrapped his legs around Maxwell's waist as he felt his back pressed down to the bed. 

Maxwell pressed into his prostate over and over with slow deep thrusts. Riley's mouth fell open and all that came out was, “Max.” He slowly pulled Maxwell closer add his name continued falling out of his mouth. Max.

Maxwell leaned down to kiss him, but stopped just out of Riley's reach as he thrusted into him and stayed there. “I love the way you say my name.”

Riley whined and tried to pull Maxwell closer. This time Maxwell obliged and kissed him. He wrapped his hand around Riley's cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. He quickened the pace and the kiss got sloppy.

Riley arched his back as he whispered once last time, “Max!”

Soon afterward he felt Maxwell cum as well, the delicious swell of his dick as he released his load deep inside Riley. When Maxwell pulled out, Riley could feel some of it running out of him. 

“I'll help you clean up,” Maxwell announced as he went into the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned Riley up as promised. Once he was in the bathroom again, he cleaned himself. 

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Riley smiled as he pushed himself up on the bed to lay on Maxwell. 

“I love you,” Maxwell said fondly. 

“I love you too.” Riley sat up and reached into a drawer. “I want to show you something.”

He sat beside Maxwell with his back to the headboard and handed him a piece of crumpled paper. 

Maxwell took one glance and recognized what it was. “Do you want to discuss it or do you just want me to read it?”

“W- We can discuss it,” Riley said unsure as he face started to heat up. 

Maxwell nodded and read the list. 

Age play?   
Anal!  
Animal play  
Bondage  
Breath control  
Butt plug  
Chastity?   
Collaring?  
Edging   
Feminization  
Impact play   
Orgasm Control   
Play party?   
(Something scribbled out)   
Sensation play   
Spanking   
Wax play

“Why did you put a question mark by age play?”

Riley shrugged. “I don't know much about it.”

Maxwell nodded along as he read through the list. “This is a good start, sweetheart. We tried a bit of edging. Did you like it?”

Riley nodded. 

“Would you want to do more?” Maxwell asked, pulling information from him. 

“Like waiting longer to cum?” Riley asked nervously. 

“Yes.”

“As a punishment?” Riley asked unsure. He still wasn't sure about all the rules. 

“Yes.”

Riley nodded. “Ok.”

“Do you want to go to a play party?”

“I don't know. Maybe? Not yet. But more people could be fun.”

“Ok, why did you scribble here?”

Riley started blushing. “I just… I changed my mind.”

Raising an eyebrow, Maxwell asked, “Did you? Or did you get embarrassed?”

Riley bit his lip nervously, “Both…”

“What did it say?”

Riley covered his face with his hands and mumbled, “Rape fantasy.”

Maxwell looked a little surprised. 

“I'm not-... I don't want-... ugh,” Riley sighed into his hands.

“Riley, it's ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, remember?”

“I'm just not 100% sure yet, ok?”

“And that's ok. It's not like we are going to do it today. I just have one more question for you. What kind of feminization?”

“Um, like makeup and girl clothes.” Riley paused, then clarified, “But not in public.”

“Ok good. I'm glad you shared this with me Riley,” Maxwell said as he kissed Riley's shoulder. 

Riley swelled with pride at the praise. 

“I want you to share more things with me, ok?”

Riley nodded quickly, “I will.”

Maxwell smiled and kissed Riley's cheek gently. “Good.”

Riley licked his lips thoughtfully before speaking up, “Max, I think you should go to work this afternoon.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, I'm ok. I feel ok and I don't want you to have to work this weekend because of me,” Riley said quietly. 

“I don't mind sweetheart.”

“I know, but-... I feel better. I promise.”

Maxwell glanced at the time. “Alright, if it means that much to you. It's not quite 11, I can still get a lot done. Are you sure you're ok?”

Riley nodded. “I'm sure.”

“Ok, I'm going to get dressed then.”

Maxwell went into the bathroom and cleaned up. He came back in a towel and picked out a suit. 

Riley watched his muscular back as he moved across the room and chose his clothing. Maxwell noticed him staring and gave him a wink. 

“You're really hot,” Riley smiled. 

“I can tell when you're trying to get laid,” Maxwell said as he dropped the towel and started getting dressed. He kissed Riley on his way out the door and went to work. 

When Maxwell got settled into his office, Corey barged in excitedly. “Hey! You're here!”

Maxwell looked up, slightly offended that Corey didn't bother to knock. “Yes, I had to take care of some things. It's ok now so I decided to get some work done.”

“Ooh, Riley things?” Corey asked, clearly digging for details. 

“Personal matters,” Maxwell said in attempt to cut off the questioning. 

“Aww, is he ok?” Corey asked with an exaggerated pout. 

“Riley is fine.”

“Hell yeah he is!” Corey exclaimed, clearly recalling Riley's looks.

Maxwell's eyebrows lowered with warning. “Corey, stop it.”

Corey sat on the desk with a devious smile. “Seriously though, it must be great to have him at your place.” Corey closed his eyes to imagine it. “Seeing him all the time, having all that privacy to try things…”

Maxwell didn't respond, so Corey continued, “Any interesting interests come out yet?”

“Why are you obsessing over my relationship?” Maxwell asked flatly.

Corey smiled. “Because it's exciting… I haven't watched someone get introduced to this in so long. It's like watching Bambi learn how to walk.”

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Maxwell asked, “The cartoon deer?”

“Uh, yeah. Who else would Bambi be?” When Maxwell didn't respond, Corey continued with a roll of his eyes, “And honestly I just wanna make sure everything is going ok. I've been in his shoes, ya know. Feeling kinda weird about discovering new things that aren't exactly the norm. Feeling alone and stuff with no one to talk to. I just want to make sure it's cool.”

Maxwell nodded. “I appreciate it. I'm not sure he's ready to talk to other people though. He mentioned a play party, but got really nervous when I asked more about it.”

“A play party? Ooh, fun. You know it's best to start with just 3 or 4 people… just invite someone you know…”

“Corey,” Maxwell warned with a stern tone.

“Sorry, sorry. I can be serious. It's just easier to handle things when you have someone else there. I mean, you're there but you're a dom and you're his dom.”

Maxwell began scowling with frustration at the idea that Riley couldn't come to him about certain things.

Corey quickly started defending himself. “I'm sure there are things you don't talk to Riley about. Things you know he wouldn't get because he isn't a dom.”

Maxwell’s face softened as some examples flashed through his mind. 

“See? It's different, right? I um, I play both sides by the way. I don't mean sexuality. Well I'm bisexual too, but I am also a switch. So if you wanted to talk… I don't even have to give you advice or anything. You could just get some stuff off of your chest,” Corey offered. 

Maxwell sighed. He needed to get work done, but he really did want to get some things off of his chest.

“Sometimes, I really want to push him. I would never cross any limits, but I want to push him to right before that. I wouldn't do it now because he's not there yet, but…” he let the sentence trail off and started another thought. “And other times I don't want to let him go. I want to keep him so close so no one else can have him and nothing can ever happen to him.”

Corey nodded along, “I feel you.”

“Yeah. Except when that happens, he leaves,” Maxwell said mostly to himself. 

“Leaves?”

“Its-... We talked a lot today. I think it's ok now.”

“Alright. Well, if you want, you can tell him I'm free to talk. Same goes for you, I'm here.” Corey ended his statement with a reassuring hand on Maxwell's shoulder.

“Thank you. Really.”

Corey smiled and stole a quick kiss on Maxwell's cheek. The smile quickly fell when Maxwell caught him by the scruff of his neck. “Don't push it,” he growled.

“Careful, you might turn me on,” Corey warned honestly with a bit of desire in his tone.

“Get out. I have to get some work done before I go home.”

Corey smiled, “Tell Riley I said hi.”

____

 

When he left, Maxwell got to work. He did as much as he could before 5 o’clock.

When he got back to the apartment, he could hear the music from the hallway. He opened the door and found Riley in boxers dancing around the living room with a broom. He smiled and sat in the kitchen, outside of Riley's sight, to watch.

Riley swept a little before spinning around and singing into the broom, “Can I show you a few things? A few things, a few things, little baby 'cause I be on my suit and tie, shit, tie, shit.”

Maxwell watched as Riley wiggled his butt and swept to the music. After a few minutes he finally walked into the living room as Riley continued singing. “All pressed up in black and white. And you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight.”

Maxwell caught one of Riley's hands and spun him around to face him before pulling him to his chest. “You would look awfully pretty in a dress right now,” Maxwell whispered with his typical gravely voice.

There was a good chance Riley would have fallen with his lack of coordination and the pure shock of seeing Maxwell was home and heard him singing, but Maxwell was holding him steady. His face erupted blood red, a good mix of embarrassment and arousal.

Maxwell ran his fingers through Riley's hair as if he was considering how he could alter his looks to feminize him. “I've never noticed how long your eyelashes are. Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Fuck. You,” Riley growled with mock anger.

Max's hand wrapped around Riley's neck instantly. “Careful sweetheart, I have no problem making that pretty ass of yours just as red as your face is right now.”

Riley’s heart started racing immediately. He grabbed at Max’s forearm desperately, not to stop him, just to ground himself in reality. Everything he wasn't touching started floating away in a fog.

“Hey, Riley, look at me,” Max demanded as he loosened his grip.

His eyes snapped up to Max’s.

“Good boy. Stay with me, ok? Right here with me.”

Riley took some deep breaths. He could feel Max stroking his cheek. His surroundings came back soon after.

“There you go. How are you feeling?”

Riley nodded, not quite sure if he could trust his voice. “Good,” he verified.

“Was that a little too fast?”

“It- it was fast… Surprisingly fast. Not bad though. It's good. I'm just… yours.”

Max wrenched Riley forward into his chest. Before he could think it through, Riley had tilted his head, exposing his neck. He could feel Max's breath just under his jaw. 

Riley felt almost limp in his arms. Riley's head was resting in his palm and his free arm was around his waist hold Riley tight. Max licked his lips, eyeing Riley’s throat with desperate want, but he restrained himself, not knowing if he was crossing a line.

“D- Do it,” Riley said, needy and desperate, baring his throat for Max.

He felt Max tighten his grasp around Riley's waist, but there was still so much self restraint.

“Yours,” Riley said lustfully, hoping Maxwell would claim him. 

Max grabbed a fistful of Riley's hair and latched on to the flesh just under his jaw. 

He asked for it. He wanted it. He still wanted it. He wanted Max's teeth sinking into his skin, claiming him. It wasn't a quick bite. It wasn't a sharp pain that disappeared soon after like a flu shot. Max bit into him, without a doubt drawing blood. 

He couldn't quite hear it, but he could feel the low rumble of what probably was Max growling against his neck. The pain only lasted a few seconds. Then it was numb. Everything was numb. 

When Max finally released him, he didn't pull back. He slid his cheek across Riley's as he repositioned Riley's head to kiss him deeply. It wasn't soft or neat. His teeth pulled at Riley's lips until moans poured out of him. 

“Riley.”

He didn't know what it meant, but it sounded like a question so he nodded. His chest was promptly pressed against the wall. His boxers were down to his thighs, Max's hands were firmly on his hips, and Max's body was pressed against his back.

He must have gotten lube at some point because Max was inside him quickly, thrusting away. His hand was tugging at Riley's cock as his lips teased over Riley's neck.

Pleasure radiated from Riley's body. He was completely lost in every sensation. Max’s mouth, dangerously close to his new bitemark. Max's dick, fucking into him with vigor. Max's hand, working his cock expertly. 

“Riley, now.”

The warm air tickling the shell of his ear pushed him over the edge. He came and slumped against the wall. Max came quickly after him and tightened his grip on Riley's hips. Max being behind him, was the only thing keeping him upright. 

Max scooped Riley up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Riley started shivering and curled up in a tight ball. Max tucked him in with extra blankets. 

“I'm right here. You're ok,” Max whispered as he pushed Riley's hair away from his face and stroked his cheek carefully. 

“I'm right here sweetheart, right here.”

When he was certain Riley was asleep, he let himself talk more. He could tell Riley how much he really thought about him, how much he really loved him, and how he would never let anyone hurt him. Ever. 

“Sometimes I wish you were with me and times like this, but you're so gorgeous right now,” Max whispered with desire and longing.

Riley hummed his appreciation. 

Max's hand stilled. “You're awake?”

Riley hummed again. 

“I don't want you to skip dinner. Take a nap and then we'll eat,” Max said, immediately weighing what Riley needs. 

Riley hummed with a hint of whining.

“Sweet dreams, Angel.”

Max let him sleep a little more than an hour. He leaned down and kissed all over Riley's face. Riley's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room slowly. 

“It's 7:30. How are you feeling?”

Riley rubbed his eyes, “Not sure.”

“I ordered a pizza. It should be here in about 10 minutes. Are you hungry?”

“Very.”

“Are you completely with me?” Max asked, looking him over. 

“Almost.”

“Good,” Max nodded as he kissed Riley's forehead. 

Max finally let himself really look at the bite mark on Riley's neck. It was going to be dark. He sighed and ran his fingers over the forming bruise. “Angel…”

Riley’s eyes closed once again. “Uh, Max?”

“Mmhmm?”

“You're… this isn't helping me get focused.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Max took his hand away and just watched. “Are you ok if I get up?”

Riley nodded. 

“Riley, look at me.”

“I'm ok,” Riley whined.

“Look at me,” Max demanded. 

Riley rubbed his eyes and looked over at Max. 

“I love you.”

Riley smiled and covered his face with blankets. “I love you too.”


	4. The First Kiss

There was a knock on the door, so Maxwell adjusted his clothes, making sure his pants were zipped. He fully untucked his button up shirt and went to the door. He didn’t realize that his sweat had caused the white shirt to become see-through and cling to him until the delivery boy blatantly stared at his chest before handing over the pizza and leaving immediately. 

Maxwell looked down at his shirt and sighed as he put the pizza on the table. He set out plates and silverware carefully. Noticing the suit jacket that went with his pants draped over the couch, he picked it up as he walked back to the bedroom. When he returned, Riley was sitting up in bed. 

“You can't eat pizza in my bed,” Maxwell informed him.

Riley huffed and pulled all the blankets off. He stood up slowly and looked down at his boxers. “Do I need pants to eat?” Riley mocked.

“No, you're ok. There's not a clothing requirement here,” Maxwell responded quickly, making Riley unsure if he was kidding or not.

There was a large pizza on the table with plates and silverware. Riley looked at Maxwell with horror. “What did you do?”

Maxwell looked around the kitchen and then to Riley. “What is it? Are you ok?”

“You don't use silverware for pizza!” Riley shrieked. 

Maxwell looked puzzled. “Is that what's wrong?”

Riley picked up the plates and silverware, then put them away. He sat at the table, opened the box, grabbed a slice and began eating. 

Maxwell nodded and sat across from him. “Are there any more rules I should know about?”

Riley shook his head and finished up his first slice of pizza. Maxwell smiled at him and reached for his own slice. They ate quietly for a while. 

“Are you full, sweetheart?” Maxwell asked as he closed the pizza box.

Riley nodded. 

“Alright. You need to clean up. You're covered in grease.”

Riley went to the sink and washed his hands, then proceeded to wipe off his face and chest. 

“Did you do anything else besides clean while I was gone?” Maxwell asked as he put the leftovers in the refrigerator. 

“I watched tv for a little while but I got bored. Then I decided to play music. When I play music I tend to move around and stuff so I just started cleaning,” he explained shyly.

“Interesting. You did a good job though.”

“How was work?” Riley asked, changing the subject. 

“Typical. I talked to Corey quite a bit and then I got some work done.”

“Oh, ok,” Riley said, nodding along.

“He wanted me to tell you something.”

Riley looked uneasy. “Me? What is it?”

“He said that trying new things can be hard and if you needed someone to talk to, he's available.”

“I-... I didn't know he did stuff like this,” Riley forced out. 

“Yeah. And he's done both sides.”

“That's great, but why can't I talk to you?” Riley asked, referring to their conversation before. 

“You can. I want you to talk to me, but I'm sure there are things that it would be easier to talk to another sub about. You don't have to talk to him, but I want you to know he's there if you want to talk to him,” Maxwell explained. 

“Alright. I will. Thanks.”

“Good.” Maxwell leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Do you want to watch a little tv and go to bed?”

Riley nodded quickly and went into the bedroom. He tossed his boxers into the hamper and crawled into bed.

Maxwell stripped down and joined him. “Would you like for me to tell you when I'm leaving tomorrow?”

Riley shook his head and buried his face in Maxwell's chest. His eyes slipped closed almost immediately. 

“Aw, I know you're tired sweetheart. You can sleep.”

“Thank you,” Riley mumbled quietly. 

Maxwell watched him for a while, just admiring the way his claim looked high on Riley's neck. Then he drifted off to sleep as well. 

____

Maxwell checked on Riley in the morning before he left. Riley was sleeping soundly buried under the blankets. He went to work even earlier than usual, clearly motivated to catch up on any work he missed. 

Riley was running out of things to entertain him. It wasn't fun to watch movies alone. He already cleaned and went through all of Maxwell's stuff. What else was there? 

He sure didn't miss his job, but he did miss his apartment and having somewhere to go to be productive. He looked at random things on the Internet for a while then he got an idea. 

Riley put on a scarf and walked around the corner. He picked up some make up. He spent about an hour covering up the large bruised bite mark on his neck. He felt proud and wanted to show off his makeup job.

He texted Maxwell. “I'm sooooooo bored.”

Maxwell responded quickly. “Would you like to come have lunch with me?”

“Yes”

“Use the card I gave you. I'll pay you back whatever the food costs. Scarves are in the closet.”

Riley got a taxi and stopped at an interesting looking Italian place to get hoagies. Then he went to Maxwell's office. 

Corey was at his desk, just like the first time Riley went to the office. Corey was intensely focused trying to balance a pencil on his finger. He quickly threw it on his desk when he noticed Riley. “Hey,” Corey smiled. 

“Hey. I brought Max lunch.”

“Right. He's expecting you,“ Corey confirmed. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Riley nodded as he went into Maxwell's office. 

“Hey Angel, what did you bring me?”

“Hoagies,” Riley said excitedly as he handed Maxwell a sandwich. 

“Sounds delicious,” Maxwell said as he opened the wrapper.

Riley sat across from him at the desk to eat. He barely had the chance to finish half of it before Corey was knocking on the door. 

Maxwell looked up, “Come in.”

Corey opened the door, “You have a call.”

Maxwell looked over to Riley. He looked comfortable, set up with his sandwich and drink. “I'll take the call at your desk,” Maxwell told Corey. 

“I'll be right back sweetheart,” he said softly to Riley. Then he left the office and sat at Corey's desk. 

Corey smiled and sat right beside Riley. “Good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too,” Riley said clearly uncomfortable with how close Corey was sitting. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Me? Anything. I'm an open book,” Corey declared with pride. 

“Why did you offer to help us?”

“You and Maxwell? Because we are friends and I want to help him. You seem cool too, but we haven't exactly had time to get to know each other.”

“Yeah. I basically spend all my free time with him nowadays,” Riley said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

“Still in the honeymoon phase?”

Riley gave him a confused look.

“The time where you just want to be around each other. Everything is so great all the time. You're always thinking about him.”

“I guess we are,” Riley said with a shrug.

“This may be really forward, but would you feel up to getting dinner one day?” Corey continued when he didn't get an immediate response, “All 3 of us I mean.”

Riley didn't respond for a while. He hid the uncertainty by taking extra time to thoroughly chew his food. Corey still made him a bit uneasy. Maxwell would be there though. Plus, Corey was a sub too so it couldn't hurt to try to get along with him. 

“Sure. When? I'm going back home at the end of the week,” Riley said eventually. 

“Tomorrow night?” Corey suggested. 

“Ok. I'll talk to Max. He might even let you come over to the apartment.”

Corey took the invitation to a private dinner at home instead of a public restaurant as a good sign. Riley must have be warming up to him. 

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Riley asked nervously. 

Corey smiled and nodded. 

“How did you start all this stuff?”

“As in, BDSM stuff?” Corey asked for clarification. 

“Yeah.”

Corey took a deep breath and Riley knew it would be a long explanation. “I had a girlfriend who was really, really submissive. I didn't know that when I asked her out. The closer we got, the more submissive she got. The more submissive she would be, the more dominant I got. Before I knew it, I was online looking up new things to do with her and I ran into a whole new world.”

“So you were a dom first? When did you find out you're a switch?” Riley asked, his curiosity evidently piqued. 

“One of my close friends was a dom too. We talked all the time. We were hanging out one day and we were joking around about how if we fucked, someone would have to submit. After about 15 minutes it wasn't a joke. After about an hour we decided the only way to settle the argument was to do it.”

Corey was smiling as he recalled the event in detail. “It was a battle for a while, but he won. He pinned me and I couldn't hold out anymore. It was so weird at first, especially after being a dom, but it was so amazing. I loved every second of it. It was our little secret for the longest time. Then I got the balls to really explore my submissive side.”

“Explore?” Riley asked openly nosey. 

“Yeah. I found someone I trusted. We started playing. He helped me figure out what I liked. We played regularly for a while.”

“Played?”

“Yeah. We would do scenes every few days.”

“Scene?”

Corey held back his laughter. “Yeah. Times where we would be doing bdsm stuff.”

Riley looked surprised. “Oh. Were you not together?” He was so into Corey’s story, he hadn't realized he was being so nosey.

“Not really,” Corey responded, shrugging. “We were friends, but we weren't dating or anything.”

“Wow that must have sucked. I couldn't imagine not dating someone I'm playing with.”

Again, Corey shrugged. “It depends why you're doing it. Some people like keeping that distance.”

“Which do you like better?” He was so being nosey, but the tone had changed. He wanted to know Corey personally. Riley sat upright, listening to Corey’s story closely and taking in the details. Corey didn't seem to mind - he was smiling, after all.

“I like dating. It's so much more intimate. It's also hard to find someone that you can date and play with. That compatibility doesn't always add up.”

“Sorry, I've been interrogating you.”

Corey patted Riley’s shoulder affectionately. “It's ok. I'm ok with it. As long as it's making you feel more comfortable.”

“It kinda is.”

Maxwell came back in his office and sat at his desk. “Sorry that took so long.”

“It's ok. We were just… chatting.” Corey smiled at Riley. 

Riley smiled and looked down at his sandwich. 

“I see,” Maxwell said, watching them both. 

“Um, we were thinking we should all get dinner some time this week. Before I leave,” Riley mentioned shyly as he picked with his food. 

“That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart. Corey, do I have any meetings tomorrow?”

“No sir,” Corey responded quickly. 

“Good. I was thinking, if we buckled down today, we could take tomorrow off.” 

“So do you want to get dinner tonight? Or tomorrow?” Corey asked, directly the question at Riley. 

Maxwell glanced at Riley, but he didn't respond. “Tonight is good. Any preferences about where we should go?”

Riley spoke up, but his voice wavered. “I could cook.”

Corey smiled brightly. Maxwell looked over at him curiously. “You want to cook at my place and have Corey come over?” Maxwell asked, surprised. 

Riley rushed to recant his statement. “Well. It's your place. It's up to you. I just wanted to offer. I mean, just in case-”

“It sounds like a wonderful idea,” Maxwell interrupted to put Riley at ease. 

Riley nodded quickly. “I'm-... I'll go ahead and leave now.”

He tossed the rest of his food in the trash and rushed out the door. Maxwell followed behind him and grabbed his hand. “Riley.”

Riley turned to face him quickly. 

“I want you to look nice for me tonight. Wear the shirt I bought you. And no underwear.”

Riley swallowed and nodded. 

“Good. I'll see you in a few hours.”

Riley stopped by a store to pick up supplies before going back to the apartment. He prepared a homemade lasagna with salad since Maxwell liked healthy things too. When the lasagna was in the oven and the salad was prepared, he went into the bedroom and stripped. He put on the shirt Maxwell bought for him with some jeans.

Maxwell and Corey worked hard through the afternoon. Corey even cleaned off his desk and got organized. Maxwell packed his briefcase and texted Riley that they were on their way. Corey carpooled with him and they went to Maxwell's apartment. 

“Corey, he's still pretty nervous so don't push anything. Let's just eat and see what happens.”

Corey nodded. “I got it. I can be casual.”

“Good.” Maxwell unlocked the door and walked inside. 

“Wow, it smells great in here,” Corey said, looking around the apartment. 

“Thanks,” Riley said as he walked in to meet them.

“Hey look at you. You changed. You look nice,” Corey said, looking Riley over. 

Riley smiled shyly. “Thanks Corey.”

Maxwell hugged Riley casually and felt over his ass to be sure he wasn't wearing underwear. He leaned down and whispered in Riley's ear, “Good boy.”

Max helped move the food to the table so everyone could eat.

“Did you really make this? This is delicious,” Corey said taking another big bite. 

Riley smiled, “Yeah. I learned how to make a few good dishes to impress people.”

“Aww, well now I feel special.”

Riley's face turned bright red and Corey swelled with pride. “So um, how long have you and Max known each other?” Riley asked trying to redirect him. 

“We, knew each other through friends for about 5 years. But I started working for him a year ago.”

“Oh that's quite a while. Have yall ever-...?”

“No,” Maxwell spoke up quickly. 

Riley looked over at Maxwell.

“We've never had sex,” Maxwell stated firmly. 

Riley looked skeptical and turned to Corey for more information. 

“We kissed,” Corey explained. 

“Oh,” Riley said, a bit surprised. 

“Not like making out, just a kiss,” Corey elaborated.

“It's ok. I'm not mad or anything. I was just curious,” Riley said taking a bite of salad. 

“Would it make you feel better to even the scales?”

“How would I do that? Kiss you?” Riley asked, trying to sound offended by the implication. 

“You don't have to. Just a thought,” Corey shrugged as he finished his food. 

Riley glanced at Maxwell, who just nodded.

“Want me to show you what happened?” Corey offered as he stood up and walked over to Riley. 

“O- ok,” Riley said as he glanced back at Maxwell before standing up. 

Corey smiled, “Don't look so nervous. I don't bite… Well, sometimes I do… I won't bite you.”

Riley laughed, “Promise?”

“For now,” Corey whispered as he leaned in close and cupped Riley cheek. 

He pressed his lips to Riley's. He stepped forward so their bodies were touching and drew out the need he knew was there. Just like Maxwell, Riley gave in quickly and kissed him desperately. 

Riley pushed him away gently when he felt himself getting lost in it. He licked his lips and took a small step away. “Ok. Alright, thanks.”

Corey smiled and sat in his chair. “Now it's all even.”

Riley sat in his chair and licked his lips once more. Maxwell put his hand on Riley's thigh. “Speak your mind, Angel.”

Riley looked up at him, horrified.

“It's ok,” Maxwell continued, “Just say what your thinking.”

Riley looked over at Corey, who was still smiling, and then back at Maxwell. “He's a good kisser,” Riley mumbled. 

Maxwell nodded in agreement. “He's a very good kisser.”

“People say I'm very good with my tongue,” Corey stated far too innocently. 

Riley tilted his head curiously. “You're a switch. Do you decide when to do what or does it kinda just happen?” Riley asked, as the thought popped into his mind. 

“A bit of both. Usually it depends on the situation. Like who I'm around or how stressed out I am.”

“Have you ever been with another switch?”

“Actually, yeah. It worked out pretty well. When I felt more dominant they usually felt more submissive and vice versa,” Corey said with a smirk as specific examples came to mind.

“What if you both felt submissive?”

“Remember my old girlfriend I told you about? The more submissive she was the more dominant I was?” Corey paused for a response and Riley nodded. “Well when I was with a switch and we both wanted to sub, we would try to out sub each other until it made the other person dominant.”

Riley started giggling. “Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just a funny image.”

“That's ok. It was pretty funny. The guy I was with was more of a bratty sub, but when we were both submissive and he really wanted to win, he would practically beg to serve me.”

Maxwell started cleaning up and loading the dishwasher. 

Riley continued asking about Corey. “So which way to do you lean more? Dom or sub?”

Corey thought for a moment. “I'd like to think I'm pretty 50/50, but I've been much more submissive lately.”

“Are you here for a threesome?” Riley asked bluntly.

Corey looked slightly surprised. “No. I'm here to get to know you like I told you earlier.”

“So that I'll agree to a threesome.”

“I'm definitely not going to say no to a threesome, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I've been in your shoes,” Corey said honestly. “There are so many things I wish I would have known in the beginning. So many things I wanted to ask, but never could.”

“What kind of things did you wish you knew?”

“How to choose a dom for one. Also how intense the connection can get. When you are so into someone you really have to know who you're with. You can't just pick a random person and decide to keep a bit of distance so you don't get too attached. You're supposed to be attached. If you don't get attached it's attached very sub par relationship.”

Riley nodded slowly.

“That doesn't really apply to you much. You've got a great guy. But things like… feeling bad for needing too much. Wanting attention and affection so often.”

Riley looked up at him.

Corey put his hand over Riley's, looking deep into his eyes. “And that's normal. It just comes with the territory. You aren't bothering anyone. Maxwell knew what he was signing up for. He wants to be here for you whenever you need him.”

Riley nodded. “Yeah, thanks… Sorry I accused you…”

“It's alright.”

Maxwell leaned over Riley's shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Excuse yourself,” he whispered softly.

Riley looked confused so Maxwell gripped the erection forming in Riley's jeans.

“Oh,” he said loudly. He looked up at Corey. “Can you excuse me for a minute?”

Corey nodded and Riley went into the bedroom. 

“Corey,” Maxwell said as he sat at the table, “You're a miracle worker.”

“I told you. I've been in his shoes before. And it was after I had been a dom almost 2 years. He's a good guy. You two will be just fine,” Corey said reassuringly.

“I appreciate it. Do you want to stay a little while longer?”

“Probably shouldn't over do it. I can come back tomorrow if he feels up to it.”

“Sure. I'll talk to him tonight. Thanks for coming by,” Maxwell said as he walked Corey to the door.

“Anytime.” As Corey turned to leave he spotted Riley walking into the room and gave him a wink, then left.

Maxwell locked the behind him and turned to Riley. “Hey Angel, how are you?”

“He left?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, I'm fine,” Riley said answering Maxwell's previous question. 

Maxwell sat on the couch and Riley joined him quickly. “Did you like having dinner with Corey?”

“Yeah, it was ok.”

Maxwell let out a deep throaty chuckle. The sound jarred Riley and he looked up at the larger man.

“You kissed him at the dinner table. I think it was a little more than ok,” Maxwell explained. 

Riley folded his arms with a huff.

“It's ok to admit it. It doesn't bother me if you like Corey.”

“Fine.”

“Can you tell me why it bothers you?”

“Because. He thinks he knows what I'm feeling. He keeps flirting with me. It's stupid,” Riley said with a pout. 

“I see. Would you like for him to come over tomorrow?”

Riley looked up at him quickly. “For dinner?”

“He has the day off so he could just hang out here all day.”

Riley didn't say anything. 

“We were talking while you were in the bathroom. We thought the two of you could hang out alone so you would feel free to talk, without me knowing.”

“You're going to leave me alone with him?”

“Only if you want to. If you aren't comfortable with him that's ok,” Maxwell assured him. 

“I just-... I don't know what will happen.”

“Are you afraid he'll hit on you?”

“What if he does?” Riley asked nervously. 

“Then you can tell him no.”

“I don't know that I would,” Riley whispered. 

“Oh. I see the problem now.”

“I love you. I'm not-... I don't like him. I'm just-... he's-...”

Maxwell picked Riley up like a bag of flour and sat him on his lap. “Hey, it's ok. I'm not upset. I know what you mean. How would you feel if I gave you a pass?”

“A pass? To have sex with him? Why? Are you going to screw someone else? Is this a trap?”

Maxwell chuckled, “Relax. It's not a trap. We're exploring new things. It can't hurt to try. And I promise I won't sleep with anyone.”

“So you want me to have sex with Corey?” Riley asked, looking into Maxwell's eyes, wondering if he could tell if Maxwell was lying. 

“I want you to hang out with Corey, without worrying about what could happen. If you end up having sex with him I won't mind. Just use a condom.”

Riley looked for a while longer. “Ok. I'll hang out with him tomorrow. Should I call him?”

Maxwell nodded and Riley hopped up and ran to the next room. 

“And wash that makeup off!” Maxwell called out after him. 

Riley went into the bathroom and washed off the makeup gently, revealing the mark on his skin. He looked in the mirror at the dark purple spread across his neck. 

He sat on the bed and called Corey. It rang for a while and he started to doubt Corey would answer. 

“Hey,” Corey answered suddenly. 

“Hey. Am I interrupting anything?”

“Nope. I just got home. What's up?”

“I was thinking, since you aren't working tomorrow… maybe we could hang out?” Riley said quietly. 

“Sure, sounds great. Did you want to do anything specific?”

“We could start with brunch.”

“Delicious. I could show you around the city. It's important to know where the best food is,” Corey said proudly. 

“Of course. Sounds like a great plan.”

“I'll pick you up at 11.”

“Alright. Good night Corey.”

“Good night.”


	5. Corey and Riley

Corey was almost 5 minutes early. He and Riley went to a really nice brunch buffet. They chatted about random things through the meal. It became easier and easier for Riley to be open with Corey. 

Corey did as promised and took him to different parts of the city and showed him around. He even pointed out where his apartment was. “Did you want to keep walking around or do something else?” Corey offered. 

“We are at your apartment,” Riley pointed suggestively, “We could just chill for a while.”

“Sounds good.” Corey took Riley upstairs to his apartment. It wasn't as big as Maxwell's apartment, but still decent to live alone. It was a bit cluttered, but no worse than Riley's bedroom at home. 

“Sorry for the mess.”

“My room at home is way worse. It's totally ok,” Riley smiled.

Corey plopped down on the couch. “Did you ever decide what you were going to do? As far as you and Maxwell living in different states.”

Riley sat close beside him. “Not really. I mean I quit my job to free myself up a bit. So I can be here or back home whenever. Max has really been supportive. I think he wants me to move in, but it's just a big step.”

Corey nodded sympathetically. “Yeah that's always hard. Even if you were here a lot, getting a job and officially moving is just a really big move. Especially when you don't know anyone.”

“Exactly.”

“Between us,“ Corey said, lowering his voice as if someone might hear, “I have promised to never move states for a relationship unless it's been years or I'm married or something. It's just really risky. If anything goes wrong, you're alone somewhere and you don't know anyone. That being said, you have a good set up. You still have your home, but you can be up here whenever you want.”

Riley nodded. “That's true. I think it will work well for now.”

Corey stretched his arm along the back of the couch. 

“Are you-... Do you have a dom?” Riley asked nervously. 

“No, not anymore. I've done a few group scenes since, but I never met anyone for me.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

“It's ok. Forcing relationships never works. I'm better off alone,” Corey said honestly. 

“You don't get… lonely?”

“Sometimes. I have friends though.”

“You're more dominant when we are alone,” Riley pointed out before he could stop himself. 

Corey looked a bit surprised. “That's fair. Dynamics shift. With the three of us, Maxwell has more dominance so I stepped back to respect him. Now we're at my place and you're submissive so I've subconsciously stepped up. Would you like for me to stop?”

“You- You're going to be submissive?” Riley asked, nervous about the outcome.

“I could be. You would find out very quickly if you're a switch or not.”

“N- no. I like the way it is now,” Riley backtracked, hoping Corey wouldn't change. 

“You're fidgeting,” Corey stated firmly. 

Riley only noticed he was playing with his fingers when Corey pointed it out. He stopped immediately. “Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous.”

“Why?”

“I'm in your apartment… and um… before I decided to hang out with you Max said-… it doesn't matter.”

“Are you sure you don't want to tell me?” Corey said as he leaned in closer.

“He gave me a pass,” Riley blurted out. 

Corey raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh. You want to have sex with me?”

“Maybe. I don't know. I'm with Max…”

“He has given you permission. I'm comfortable with it. It's still up to you to decide if you want to do it.”

Riley nodded nervously. 

“Don't dwell on it. Forcing it doesn't work.”

Riley was quiet then, so Corey spoke up. “What are you thinking?”

Riley bit his lip, debating whether or not he should share his thoughts. “I really want you to kiss me.”

“Were you going to seduce me by chewing on your lip?” Corey teased. 

“Whatever works,” Riley smiled as the mood lightened. 

Corey smiled and leaned in towards Riley. Riley shifted and closed the space between them. He pressed his lips to Corey's. 

It was different. Corey put his hand on the side of Riley's face. He guided Riley where he wanted, whether it was pulling his closer with his hands or prying his lips apart with his tongue. 

Riley was practically in Corey's lap. He rested a hand on Corey's chest to keep himself from completely falling into Corey's arms. Corey's hand drifted onto the bruise and Riley let an unmistakable moan slip into Corey's mouth. 

Corey only paused for a second before experimentally pressing the area again. Riley's mouth fell open and he was momentarily frozen in place as his mind went blank. “Corey,” Riley whined out. 

Corey moved his hand and Riley panted desperately. “Are you ok?”

Riley swallowed and nodded slowly. 

With a raised eyebrow, Corey waited patiently for Riley to explain. 

“Max… Um, he bit me.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Sorry about that.” Corey glanced down at Riley's crotch. “Did you want to go to the bedroom?”

Riley nodded quickly. “Y- yes.”

Smiling, Corey grabbed Riley’s hand and took Riley to the bedroom. They sat side by side on the bed and Corey gave him a reassuring smile. “If you don't want to we can stop.”

“No, I want to.”

Corey couldn't hide his smile as he kissed Riley. His hands went down Riley's slim sides and be teased just under Riley's shirt until he couldn't sit still. He finally pulled Riley's shirt off and threw it aside. He placed soft kisses down Riley's lightly tanned chest. 

Riley slowly started laying back, totally clearing his mind. Corey unbuttoned Riley's pants and started pulling them off. He trailed his fingers over Riley's hips and kissed them softly.

“Are you going to strip too?” Riley asked, looking forward to seeing Corey naked. 

Corey tossed Riley's pants into the floor and stood up. He started stripping, eager to show off his body.

Although he didn't want to admit he was curious, Riley looked him over slowly. As Corey pulled his shirt off, the first thing he noticed was the design tattooed in the center of his chest around a large graphic skull. When Corey tossed the shirt aside, his gaze went to the various tattoos covering his left arm. His eyes trailed down to Corey's flat stomach, highlighted by the strong v formed by the muscles at his hips.

Riley couldn't help but lick his lips as Corey tugged his pants down. He revealed trimmed blonde pubes and a gorgeously thick dick. He tossed the pants aside and noticed Riley watching him.

Corey smirked and crawled on top of Riley. “You are so adorable,” Corey whispered as he lightly kissed over Riley's chest.

“I didn't know you had tattoos.”

“Mmhmm. Maxwell hates it. I wear long sleeves most of the time though.” Corey took a moment to properly lick over each of his nipples. He tugged at them lightly with his teeth, but Riley couldn't stand too much. 

Riley moaned and forced out a quick, “Mmhmm”.

“Mmm, you're sensitive,” Corey purred.

Riley squirmed impatiently as Corey kissed all the way down to his thighs. 

“Turn over.”

Riley turned over without a question. Corey's hands were pulling his hips up immediately. He bit his lip nervously as Corey grabbed at his ass. Corey spent a moment admiring the curve of Riley’s hips before he spread his ass open and held him still.

“Let's see just how sensitive you really are.”

Riley felt something press against his ass. It took a moment to figure out what it was. 

Corey buried his face in Riley's ass. His light scruff scratched against Riley's ass. His breath was hot on his hole. His tongue swept over it broadly, focusing on Riley's hole more and more each time. Soon Riley was relaxing and holding still on his own. 

“Corey… Fuck… Wow… Ah, Corey!” Riley pleaded. 

Suddenly Corey's tongue slipped inside. Riley let out a brief shout and gently pulled away. Corey's hands gripped his hips firmly and held him still. His thick tongue slipped in deeper and deeper. 

“Corey… Oh- Oh god… Fuck! Please… Ah, that feels so good. C- Corey please…”

Riley's legs wobbled under his as he got lost in the feeling. Corey didn't let up. He forced his tongue inside faster and faster while the scruff from his beard scratched over Riley's ass.

“Fuck! C- Corey please… God, that feels-... Corey… Corey, I'm-... I can't-... Oh my god.”

Corey finally pulled back, but it was too late. Riley was cumming. Corey licked his fingers and pressed a finger into Riley. He curled it into Riley's prostate, sending a sharp jolt through Riley's body. Riley screamed into the pillow under his face. 

When Riley calmed down, Corey rolled him on to his back. “Has no one ever done that to you before?”

“Th- they have… just…. Not like that.”

“I'm flattered,” Corey smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Riley’s cheek. 

“You should be,” Riley smiled back. He shifted to a comfortable position and spread his legs eagerly.

“Are you sure?” Corey asked as he kissed the inside of Riley's thighs.

“Absolutely.”

Corey put on a condom and spread lube over his cock. He wasted no time pushing his way inside. He made a few careful thrusts, gently prodding at his prostate. 

When he pressed against it just right, Riley arched off the bed and grabbed Corey's shoulders. Corey smirked and started grinding into him roughly. Riley wrapped his legs around Corey's waist tightly. 

“Fuck, Corey!’

Corey smirked as he hooked his arms under Riley's thighs and tipped forward. “I love the way you say my name.”

Riley whined desperately. “Please Corey.”

“Please what?” Corey teased, grinding into him. 

“Fuck!” Riley shouted as his toes curled in ecstasy. “Please! Just fuck me!”

“Well how could I say no to that?”

Corey did as promised. He immediately started thrusting into him hard. He hit Riley's prostate with each thrust. Pleasure came over Riley in waves, and without much room to move, all he could do was hold on to Corey. 

Corey gripped Riley's cock and stroked him quickly. He felt Riley's orgasm rise again. Riley closed his eyes tight and Corey pushed into his as deep as he could. 

“Not yet,” Corey said, causing Riley to open his eyes quickly. 

“Wh- what? You can't-... FUCK!”

They both came, desperately trying to catch their breath. 

Corey smirked, clearly proud of himself. 

“You suck!” Riley spit out, annoyed. 

“And you like being told what to do,” Corey shot back.

“That was still a great use of a pass,” Riley said still slightly out of breath.

“Not to sound greedy, but could you imagine if Maxwell was here too?”

“I don't think we could all fit on your bed.”

Corey rolled over and pinned Riley playfully. “You are such a smartass.”

“You've gotten rather familiar with my ass today.”

“Mmhmm. One day and I'm already a fan,” Corey smirked.

“Don't get used to it.”

“Why not? You don't think Maxwell would let me borrow you?” Corey paused as if he was considering a solution. “Maybe I'll just have to join the two of you.”

Riley tried to pull his hands free, but Corey tightened his grip. “I can't go again if that's what you're shooting for.”

Corey laughed, “I'm not. I'm just teasing you. Did you want to head back to Maxwell's?”

“I probably should.”

“Can you do one thing before you leave?”

Riley looked at him, curious about what he could possibly ask of him. “Ok.”

“Can you wash off the cover up?”

“You want to see it?”

Corey shrugged. “Yeah. You don't have to. Just thought I'd ask.”

Riley thought for a moment. “Ok. You'll have to let me up.”

Corey smiled and rolled off of him. Riley stood up and went into the bathroom.

Riley went down the hall to the bathroom and washed the makeup off of his neck carefully. When he came back Corey was bending over to pull up some shorts. Riley stopped in the door to watch, but he gasped when Corey stood up fully.

Corey turned around quickly. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“What happened to you?” Riley shrieked.

Corey looked confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean my back?”

Riley turned Corey around quickly and traced his fingers over the long scars stretched across Corey's back. The muscles of Corey's back spasmed under his touch. Riley’s mouth fell open in awe as he felt each one individually. 

“Ri-... Riley. You should stop,” Corey warned, his voice low and rough.

“But-... What happened?” Riley asked curious and greatly worried.

“It's from from a whip,” Corey said, rather inexpressive.

“Someone whipped you?” Riley screamed in horror. 

Corey turned to face him. “Hey, calm down,” he said softly as he held Riley's arms. “Take a deep breath.”

Riley looked into his eyes and took at deep breath as instructed.

“There ya go. It's ok. Someone whipped me because I asked them to. It was at punishment,” Corey explained.

“You wanted them to do that?”

Corey nodded. “Just like you wanted Maxwell to do that,” he said as he poked the bruise on Riley's neck.

Riley bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise. Corey laughed and kissed it softly as an apology. “You should get dressed so I can take you back to Maxwell's.”

Riley nodded and searched for his clothes as he dressed. Corey threw on a t-shirt and walked him out to the taxi. It wasn't too long of a ride to Maxwell's.

Riley was a bit surprised when Corey walked inside with him. When Riley knocked, Maxwell opened the door. He was in a suit as usual, but without the jacket. “Hey Angel, how are you?”

“You really do wear suits all the time,” Corey pointed out with a small laugh.

Maxwell just gave him him a quick glare. 

“I'm fine,” Riley answered.

“I'll see you later, Boss. And Riley. I hope to see you again,” Corey smirked and turned on his heels as he left.

Riley smiled and went inside. Maxwell closed the door and followed him. 

“So what did you do while I was gone?”

“I did a little shopping.”

“Clothes shopping?” Riley asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“Why would you go without me? The most fun thing you've done since I've been here and it missed it? Why would you do that?” Riley shouted, personally offended.

Maxwell quirked an eyebrow at his reaction. “I was going to the tailor to get some of my clothes adjusted and just happened to buy a few things while I was there. On my way back, I found something I thought you would like as well, but if you would like it could return it so that we can go get it together.”

Riley pouted slightly at Maxwell's retort to his bratty outburst. “No, I'm sorry… Can I see what you bought me?”

“You may want to wait until later,” Maxwell suggested.

“Why? What is it? I want to see it now,” Riley insisted.

Maxwell nodded and took Riley's hand, guiding him into the bedroom. There were bags across the bed and Maxwell reached for one in the middle and handed it to Riley. 

It was on a hanger. Was it a suit? Did Maxwell buy him a tailored suit? He pulled the plastic off and looked at it. It was… a dress.

It was a deep baby blue color. The material was soft, but… it was a dress.

“Try it on, sweetheart.”

Riley looked up at him. He considered saying no, but he asked for it. He wanted to at least see how it looked. He took a deep breath and sat it back ok the bed.

He kicked off his shoes and started removing his clothes as he stared at the dress. Finally, he was completely naked and there was nothing left to do, but put it on.

He held it up, trying to figure out how to get it on. Maxwell came up beside him and explained. “It's a wrap dress. I'll show you.”

Maxwell untied the knot on the front and the dress opened up. He wrapped it around Riley's shoulders and Riley put his arms through the sleeves. Maxwell pulled one side across and attached it to something inside of the other side. Maxwell pulled the other side across and tied the little bow to keep it closed.

When Maxwell finished he looked up at Riley. “I think that's the way it goes. Do you want to look at it in the mirror?”

Riley nodded, but didn't move.

“Are you ok, Angel?”

Riley nodded again and walked to the bathroom. He stood at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. The long sleeves hid the bit of muscular definition he had in his arms. The piece that wrapped around his waist and came to a bow on the side, accentuated his full hips.

Shame tugged at his mind as he was fully aware how well the dress looked on him. Maxwell appeared in the mirror behind him, but his face was completely expressionless. Maybe he didn't like it. Maybe he just did it because Riley brought it up. Maybe he wasn't into this at all. 

“Do you like it?” Maxwell asked, a bit concerned at the expression on Riley's face. “I can have it adjusted more.”

“I like it,” Riley nodded. “Do you?”

“I think it looks great on you,” Maxwell said as he walked closer. He picked up a brush and styled Riley's hair a bit different. His hair came down into his face a bit so Maxwell parted his hair so he had bangs. The small change gave Riley's face a more feminine look, especially with his plump pink lips.

“You look very pretty,” Maxwell confirmed. “What did Corey say when you washed off the makeup?”

“Um, not much. He touched it a lot.”

“Did you two have fun?” Maxwell’s eyes were on the mirror. He put his hands on Riley's sides and felt down to his hips. 

“Y- yeah… it was fun.”

“Did he take care of you?” Maxwell asked as his hands traveled down to the bottom of the dress. 

Riley swallowed nervously and nodded. 

“What did you do?”

“We, um, got brunch. Then we walked around different parts of the city. He showed me his apartment.”

Maxwell started stroking Riley's hips under the dress, but didn't say anything so Riley continued. 

“I was fidgeting and he asked me what I was thinking. I told him about my pass… Then he kissed me. We made out on the couch.”

“Did you enjoy him kissing you?” Maxwell asked, his breath hot over the bruised area of Riley's neck. 

A shiver rolled through Riley's body. “Yes.”

“What happened next?”

“We went into his room. He was kissing me all over. We undressed. He um, he turned me over, face down. He rimmed me until I came.”

Maxwell looked up at him in the mirror. 

“He was… really good. He fucked me after.”

“So you came twice?”

Riley nodded quickly. 

“And you're hard again. You'll have to have lots of water with dinner.”

Riley nodded, biting his lip to hold in any sounds he may want to make from Maxwell's fingers kneading into his ass.

“Do you know why I let you go with Corey today? Specifically, let you go have sex with Corey today.”

Riley paused for a moment to think of an answer, but his brain felt foggy. He just shook his head. 

“Because even when he's fucking you, you're mine.”

The thought sucked air from Riley's lungs. Even when Corey was fucking into him, miles away from Maxwell, he still belonged to Maxwell. No matter where he was, who he was with, he belonged to Maxwell.

“I don't need to keep you chained down to make you do what I say. You'll do it because I want you to. You'll do what I ask of you because you are my good boy. You are my good boy. You like being mine. You flaunt the mark I gave you. You wanted Corey to know who you belonged to.”

Riley finally gave in and let himself lean forward and bend over the sink. As he talked, Max's fingers were wet and only threatening to push inside. When Riley tried to push back on to them, Max only pushed his hips back against the sink. 

“What is it sweetheart? Do you like knowing you belong to me? Or is it your dress? Do you like looking pretty for me? Is that why you're trying so hard to have something, anything, inside of you? Even just a finger or two, anything would make you feel better wouldn't it? Do you think the dry cleaner will wonder what that stain is on the front of your dress where you're leaking, just from eagerly waiting for me to fuck you?”

“Please! Max! Please just do it!” Riley’s voice was full of nothing but pure desperation. 

“How would Corey feel knowing he could make you cum twice and an hour later you'd be begging to have someone fuck you?” Max's voice was taunting and it was driving Riley crazy. 

“What do you want?” Riley groaned, running his face in frustration. “What do you fucking want? I just want you to fuck me! What will it take? What the fuck do you want?” He shouted. 

Max forced two fingers knuckle deep into Riley's ass and growled, “What did I tell you about your language?”

Riley folded over on the sink with a shout. He was panting into his arm. Something was dripping on his foot. He took a deep breath and dared to look down. He came.

He came and it landed, partially on the dress, and partially on his foot and floor. The room was silent. Max’s voice wasn't filling the room with lude comments. Riley wasn't whining or begging for mercy. Just silence.

Max slowly removed his fingers from Riley's ass.

“Riley?”

Riley already knew what the question was. He did. He did cum without permission. He did. He did deserve to be punished. He turned quickly to face Max and it made him dizzy.

“Please, please,” he begged, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to-... It wasn't on purpose. Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry.”

Maxwell leaned down, eye level with Riley, and said, “I am not angry with you. I want you to feel good. I enjoy making you cum.”

Riley let out a sigh of relief.

“If you asked, I would have gladly allowed you to cum,” Max continued, “but you didn't.”

“Are- Are you going to spank me?” Riley asked nervously, not sure if he wanted an answer.

“No,” Max stated plainly.

Riley was careful not to get too relieved until he knew what Max was going to do.

Max spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. “You came without my permission. You need to understand that I control when you're allowed to cum and when you're not. And for the next 3 days, you will not.”

“Three days? I won't be in town. We won't be able to fuck on my last day here? Max that's not fair!” Riley cried out.

“It's very fair. I could make you edge for three days and not let you cum,” Max threatened.

Riley pouted and folded his arms stubbornly.

“Now let's get you out of this dress,” Max said gently as he untied it and helped Riley take it off. “Get in the shower and I'll clean this up.”

Riley rolled his eyes and got in the shower. Part of him wanted to masturbate just to spite Max, but he might hear and then Riley might have to go a week without cumming. He washed up and got out to dry off. 

He could see Maxwell, through the mirror, sitting on the bed with a washcloth and the dress. He was lightly scrubbing at a specific spot. He looked at it thoughtfully before holding it in the light. He nodded to himself and put the dress on a hanger. He put it on the door to let it dry 

Riley dried off and spotted Maxwell's robe. He wrapped himself in it and went into the bedroom. When he got to the bed, he fell forward and plopped on the pillow. Maxwell carded his fingers through Riley's hair, brushing hair off of his neck. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Pancakes,” Riley mumbled.

“For dinner?”

“Pancakes,” Riley said louder, determined to get his way while he was on punishment.

“Ok. Breakfast for dinner tonight,” Maxwell agreed reluctantly as he went into the kitchen. They ate pancakes with bacon and eggs. Maxwell had to admit it was enjoyable. Breakfast for dinner seems dysfunctional, but it was quite excellent.

There was something intoxicating about the madness that was Riley.


	6. The Wait Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's punishment is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started posting updates, artwork, and teasers on my tumblr account diva-fabulous.

Three days. Riley had to survive three days without sex. Three days without masturbating. Three days without cumming at all.

When he woke up with morning wood, he couldn't jack off. When he showered and his hands wandered a bit, he couldn't jack off. The worst part was that Maxwell didn't have to work. Maxwell only owned suits because when he was at home, he never wore clothes. No boxers, no baggy shorts or sweatpants - naked.  
Maxwell strutted around the apartment naked all day long. 

Halfway through the second day, Riley couldn't kiss, hug, or even cuddle Maxwell without getting a raging boner. He was miserable. He couldn't go home yet. If he went home and the third day ended, he would finally be able to jack off, but simply jacking off wouldn't be enough. 

He couldn't go home and sit in his bedroom alone, touching himself only to text Maxwell and ask to cum. Calling wouldn't help either. Maxwell's voice in his ear wouldn't be enough. Even if he could have a video call with Maxwell, it would not be enough. 

He needed Maxwell with him. He needed Maxwell touching him. He needed to ride Maxwell's dick. He needed Maxwell holding him tight. He needed Maxwell forcing his orgasm out of him. He needed… a cold shower. 

He asked Maxwell to stay a few more days, but didn't give a reason, and thankfully Maxwell didn't ask for one. 

Riley sat in front of the clock for an hour. It was Monday. Four minutes and 33 seconds left. In those minutes, Riley really reflected on the past few days. The frustration. The desire. The need. 

There was more. There was Maxwell. For three days, he was calm. Riley never saw him masturbate. There was the possibility he did in the shower, but Riley would never know. Maxwell didn't torture him by doing anything out of the ordinary to make sure he suffered. He wasn't being malevolent, he truly valued the discipline. 

He looked away from the clock and over to Maxwell. Maxwell was browsing through a newspaper thoughtfully. Riley wasn't sure if Maxwell didn't care about the time or if he was waiting for Riley to interrupt him, but it didn't matter. 

Twenty-five seconds. 

Riley had perfected what he was going to say. He bit his lip to keep quiet for the last twenty seconds. When his time was up he could finally ask Maxwell the one question he's been thinking about for the past hour. 

Ten seconds. 

Riley was starting to get hard at just the thought of getting fucked soon. He could hardly sit still, but he needed his voice to stay even when he addressed Maxwell. 

Three… Two… One.

“Riley?”

Riley looked over at Maxwell cautiously. 

“How do you feel?”

Riley’s couldn't think straight. Did Maxwell wait until this very second to ask that? Did he even notice the time? His eyes have been in the newspaper for the past 30 minutes. 

Maxwell waited patiently for an answer. Riley opened his mouth hoping something would come out, but it didn't work. 

“How do you feel?” Maxwell repeated. 

“Fine.”

Maxwell nodded and continued reading his paper. Riley stared at him in utter shock. Maxwell didn’t even look up at him, he was just busy reading the paper, as if Riley wasn’t right there.

After a moment, Riley stormed off to the bedroom, stomping his feet the whole way. He threw himself on the bed and kicked his feet, releasing all his frustration. He stopped eventually and thought about the situation. He needed to get Maxwell to fuck him. 

He stood up and stripped, completely naked. 

He walked out into the living room, focusing on how casual he needed to look. He sat beside Maxwell and flipped through channels. Maxwell barely gave him a glance. 

Riley settled on a channel and rested his head on Maxwell’s shoulder. He hooked his leg over Maxwell’s thigh and let out a content sigh. 

Maxwell smiled and kissed the top of Riley's head. “Hey.”

“Mmm, hey,” Riley whispered as he stroked across Maxwell's chest sensually. 

“Feeling ok?”

Riley nodded. “I feel good,” he said lightly rubbing Maxwell's thigh. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like there's a gorgeous boy touching my leg.”

“Maybe he likes touching you,” Riley smiled as he played along. 

“Maybe he's trying to get something from me,” Maxwell said, acknowledging the real reason behind Riley's action.

Riley kept on, “Maybe he's been waiting a long time to touch you.”

“Maybe I've been waiting a long time to touch him too.”

“Then why haven't you?” Riley asked, genuinely curious. 

“Because he didn't seem interested.”

“I talked to him. He's interested. He's so interested,” Riley confirmed, eager and desperate. 

“Is that so?” Maxwell asked, tilting his head in consideration. “Could you go get him for me? I'd love to do some very dirty things to him.”

“Like?” Riley asked, increasingly excited. 

“Like bending him over the arm of the couch and fuck him until he begs me to cum.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea. Although maybe,” Riley started as he climbed into Maxwell's lap, “Maybe he could be in your lap. And he could ride you until he couldn't stand it anymore.”

“How could I say no to that?”

Riley smiled and grabbed some lube, slowly applying it to Maxwell's dick, stroking him to full hardness.

It felt amazing. Maxwell had missed the feeling - he hadn’t touched himself in three days either. It was only fair to wait to cum just as he had asked Riley to wait. Riley was truly sorry and he behaved for all three days, except for his little tantrum at the beginning. It would be a relief for them both.

Riley's hand slid up and down his dick, a feeling he had greatly missed. He put his hands on Riley's hips and guided him down onto his dick.

Riley moaned and fell forward on to Maxwell’s chest as he slid down. Riley was so hot and tight, squeezing around his dick. Maxwell gripped Riley's hips and held him firmly in his lap, savoring the feeling. 

Riley took a few deep breaths. Maxwell always stretched him so perfectly. He rocked his hips quickly until Maxwell held him still. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but Maxwell stopped him in a position where there was a perfect amount of pressure on his prostate.

Riley gripped Maxwell's arms desperately. He was so hard already; he was throbbing.

“Max,” Riley pleaded.

Maxwell released his hips and cupped both of Riley cheeks to kiss him passionately. Riley couldn't make himself focus on the kiss. He lifted up quickly and slammed his hips back down on Maxwell's lap. Over. And over. And over again.

He could barely last a minute. He forced himself down on Maxwell's dick one too many times and froze. He couldn't cum. He couldn't cum without Maxwell's permission. He had to wait. 

Maxwell stroked Riley's cheek thoughtfully and trailed his fingers down to the faded bruise on Riley's neck. “Do you want to cum for me sweetheart?” His voice was low and thick with desire. He needed this just as much as Riley. 

Riley tried to move away from Maxwell's touch, because if he pressed into his bruise Riley would cum with or without permission. “Please don't.”

Maxwell slid his finger across the bruise and Riley shut his eyes. “Max, please.”

“Now,” Maxwell demanded as he pressed his thumb into the bruise. 

The brief second between Maxwell giving him permission and pressing on the bruise felt like an eternity. When he had permission, Riley started cumming immediately. Three days of built up desire, finally free. Maxwell's thumb pressing into the bruise on his neck sent another wave of pleasure through his body. He leaned into Maxwell's touch as his orgasm crashed through him.

He felt Maxwell's dick swell, pressing lightly against his prostate as he came inside him. The over stimulation made him want to cry. Maxwell lifted Riley by his hips until he slipped out of him, then sympathetically carried him down the hall.

“Do you like carrying me?” Riley questioned as they entered the bedroom.

“Do you like being carried?” Maxwell asked, avoiding giving an answer.

“I like watching your muscles bulge,” Riley pointed out as he squeezed Maxwell's arm.

“You're not that heavy. I can bench press two of you.”

Riley looked intrigued as he imagined being able to watch Maxwell lift twice Riley body weight. 

“Would you like me to book you a flight for in the morning?” Maxwell asked, interrupting Riley's thoughts.

Riley thought about it for a moment. He thought about going home, being with his friends, being without Maxwell. “I don't know.”

Maxwell sat him down on the bed. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I'm just not sure if I want to leave.”

Maxwell kneeled in front of the bed and looked into Riley's eyes. “You're always welcome here. I'm not going to make you leave.”

Riley nodded. “I know… I know that. But I should. I should go home. Back to my life, my friends. I just-... don't want to… yet.”

Maxwell kissed Riley's hand and stood up. “When you're ready to go, just let me know.”

“Are you working tomorrow?”

Maxwell didn't take any time to think about his answer, “I'm going to work a bit in the morning, but I'll be home around lunch.”

Riley nodded. “Ok.”

Maxwell cleaned them both up a bit so they didn't wake up sticky. “Are you sure you're ok?”

Riley nodded. 

“Alright. Let's get some sleep,” Maxwell said as he got into bed. 

Riley climbed on top of him and rested his head on Maxwell's chest. Maxwell smiled at him and turned the lights off. “Goodnight.”

____

When Riley woke up, Maxwell was already gone. He rolled over and checked the time. 9:30 am. 

He texted Corey, “Are you free to talk?”

Corey replied quickly. “Sure.”

Riley called him. 

“Hey. How was your flight?” Corey asked immediately. 

“I didn't exactly leave…”

“What do you mean? Is this because of your punishment?” Corey teased. 

“Maaaaaybe,” Riley drew out, admitting his guilt.

“Was it worth it?” Corey asked, fishing for details. 

“So worth it. It was absolutely amazing. That's kinda the problem though. I asked Max to wait before booking my flight. Last night he wanted to know when I wanted to leave and… I don't know.”

“You don't want to leave yet?”

Riley shrugged even though he knew Corey couldn’t see him. “I want to see my friends, but I would really miss being here.”

Corey sounded a little amused. “You can always come back.”

“Yeah, but I can't just go back and forth forever. Max is supporting me completely. I'm going to have to get a job and I have to be actually living in one place to do that,” Riley explained, pointing out the obvious. 

“Well, as a dom I'd say you should talk to Maxwell. But you should really decide what you want first.” Corey paused, and when Riley didn't answer he explained, “Do you want to live in Texas or here? What kind of job do you want? Do you want to manage long distance or is it important for you to live together? And after you decide, tell Maxwell. The two of you can make a real plan to figure out how to make it work.”

“I'm… I'm bad at talking though.”

“What about writing?” Corey suggested.

Riley was quiet for a moment. 

Corey continued, “What about just a list? Can you make a list of what you want?”

“I-... I think I can. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem. Keep in touch?”

“Of course,” Riley smiled. “Talk to you later.”

As Corey hung up, Maxwell walked out of his office. He didn't need to ask, Corey knew what he wanted to know. “It was Riley. He was just a little worried about deciding what he wanted to do.”

Maxwell nodded, “Today will be a half day. You can go home at lunch.”

Maxwell came home at lunch as promised to find Riley sitting in the floor of the living room, writing in a notebook at the coffee table. “Hey, what are you doing over here?” Maxwell asked as he sat on the couch.

“I'm writing a list.”

“A list of what?” Maxwell asked as he peeked at the paper.

“A list of what I want.”

“Christmas is months from now, but I like that you're taking initiative,” Maxwell smiled.

Riley shot him a glare. “That's only cute when I do it.”

“Well, excuse me Princess,” Maxwell teased 

“I'm an adorable Prince, thank you very much.”

“Alright my little Prince. Come sit on Santa's lap and show him your wish list,” Maxwell said as he patted his lap. 

“It's not a wish list,” Riley pouted, “I'm bad at talking so I made a list so we can figure out where we're going.”

“Ok. What's on your list?” Maxwell asked, wondering what Riley was working on deciding.

“I want to live with you, but I want to see my friends a lot. Every other weekend. I want to work though, but I don't know what I want to do.”

“You want to live with me?” Maxwell asked, a bit surprised. 

Riley nodded shyly. “I want to get a job first though.”

“I understand. Do you have any idea what kind of work you want to do?”

Riley thought fir a moment, piecing together the idea he had in his mind. “I just want to do something casual. I could be some kind of assistant.”

“Are you sure?” Maxwell asked, surprised that Riley would choose that type of job. “You could do anything you wanted.”

“Maybe. I think I would like something simple, though.”

“Ok. Then I think you would make a great assistant,” Maxwell said, prepared to support whatever Riley wanted. 

Riley climbed up to Maxwell's lap. “What is on your list? What do you what for us and our future?”

“I'd love to have you live with me. I want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to have to work,” Maxwell paused before deciding to explain. “You don't have to stay at home. You can volunteer or work. Honestly, you can do whatever makes you happy. I just don't want you to worry about affording anything. I want to get married one day. Maybe have kids one day.”

“You sound like a sugar daddy,” Riley giggled

Maxwell looked at him and wondered if Riley really thought he was a sugar daddy. “I'm not buying your affection, am I? Are you with me because I can buy things for you?”

“Of course not. You've only bought me one outfit anyway. Unless you're counting flying me out here to see you.”

“I'm not keeping count. I love you and I want you to be happy. It's that simple,” Maxwell said as he placed as kiss on Riley's cheek.

“I love you too.” Riley buried his face in Maxwell's chest. “Can I nap?”

“Of course.”

Riley curled into Maxwell and closed his eyes. 

____

The nap didn't help. He barely slept 30 minutes. Ever since he called Corey, Riley noticed this chatter in his mind. His thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't think straight. It was giving him a massive headache. 

He woke up, glaring at the lights above. Then he saw Maxwell. Still holding him asa close as he was when Riley fell asleep. He could see the glow of the tv in Maxwell's eyes, but it must be on mute because Riley couldn't hear anything. 

When Riley shifted, Maxwell looked down at him quickly. He stroked Riley's hair softly, coaxing him back to sleep.

Riley shook his head, “I can't sleep more.”

“Is everything ok?”

“I-... My head hurts.”

“I'm sorry sweetheart,” Maxwell whispered as he kissed Riley's forehead.

Maxwell laid Riley on the couch and turned off all the lights and closed the window. Maxwell turned the TV off and got a black and white printed throw blanket and covered Riley with it.

“I'll get you some aspirin.”

Maxwell went to the bathroom medicine cabinet and brought back a bottle of aspirin and small glass of water. He put two pills in his palm and held out the glass of water.

Riley placed the two pills on his tongue and took and sip of water.

“Drink it all.”

Riley chugged the rest of the water.

“Just rest your eyes,” Maxwell instructed. “Do you want me to play some music?”

Riley shook his head.

“Ok. I'll be in the spare bedroom if you need anything.”

Riley tried to relax. He did. It was just too loud. Static was buzzing in his head. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. Each breath he took echoed in his mind. Laying there in silence was more torturous than being in a parade. He tried to wait for the pills to kick in, but it had been an hour and he felt worse.

Riley sat up and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't know how to fix it, but he had to do something. He went into the spare bedroom.

Maxwell had pulled some weights out of the closet to workout. He had a weight in his hands as he did sit ups. He noticed Riley in the doorway with the throw blanket wrapped around him and tossed the weight aside.

“It didn't work,” Riley pouted.

Maxwell stood up and sat on the bed. “Come here.”

Riley's mind cleared for an instant as he obeyed. 

Maxwell looked him over carefully. He felt Riley's forehead. No fever. “Are you nauseous?”

Riley shook his head. 

A light bulb went off in Maxwell's mind. He pressed two fingers into the bruise on Riley's neck lightly and Riley's knees buckled. Maxwell grabbed him quickly to hold him up. “Easy, sweetheart.”

Riley’s skin hummed. He leaned against Maxwell, dazed. “N- no… I need to.”

Riley tried to drop to the floor, but Max guided him down slowly to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Riley stayed on his knees and grabbed at Max's zipper. Max watched, fascinated, as Riley opened his pants and pulled out his cock, guiding it into his mouth greedily.

The chatter quieted. His mind calmed as the weight of Max cock settled on his tongue. It was amazing, liberating. Max's fingers threaded through his hair. It was perfect. Max was getting hard, filling his mouth.

“Good boy, Riley.”

Riley was taking in as much as he possibly could, almost choking himself on Max’s cock. Max lightly thrusted his hips forward and Riley moaned. 

A “sorry” died on Max's lips when he processed Riley's reaction. He gripped Riley's hair and thrusted into Riley's mouth. He let out a sound, similar a growl, as he tangled his other hand in Riley's hair, holding both sides of his face. 

Riley couldn't always tell when he was falling, but this time he could. It felt like he was in a tunnel. Every noise seemed so far away. He was below Max, where he belonged. He was being held still so Max could thrust into his mouth, the only movement he had was the feeling of Max sliding across his tongue. 

Riley looked up at him, but everything was moving. He couldn't focus and it made him more and more dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment and Maxwell's thrusts started getting more shallow, so Riley clamped his lips around Max's cock.

Max let out a final husky, “Good boy,” before cumming down Riley's throat. Riley swallowed as much as he could, but a bit trickled down his chin. When Max loosened his grip on Riley's hair, he licked his lips and swallowed the rest of it.

Max pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He reached into Riley's pants and pulled out his cock. Max stroked him quickly and tilted Riley's chin up. 

Riley couldn't figure out how to ask to cum. He could barely focus his eyes; how would he talk? He let out a pitiful whine and Max understood.

“I know, Angel. I'm right here. You're ok. You're such a good boy. Cum for me.”

Riley's mouth fell open as his body obeyed without question. His mind went blank. 

When he was aware again, it was only for a brief moment. He felt Maxwell's arm around his waist and his hand cradling his head. They were laying in bed and his face was pressed to Maxwell's chest. It was difficult to breathe, but he didn't want to move and he didn't want Maxwell to let go. 

He was freezing and Maxwell was so warm. He couldn't stop shivering. The hand around his waist disappeared for a moment and a thick heavy blanket was placed over him. Maxwell’s arm wrapped around him again, outside of the blankets and held him.

“Shh… I'm right here… You're ok… I'm right here sweetheart.”

Then he was out of it again.

The next time he woke up, he was fully aware. He didn't feel hazy anymore. Everything was crisp and clear. Maxwell wasn't holding him. Riley was suddenly worried that he was alone. The bed shifted a bit and he turned over to see Maxwell stretching.

Riley curled into him immediately. 

“Hey,” Maxwell greeted warmly. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Riley nodded, but by the time he realized that wasn't an answer Maxwell was holding a water bottle to his lips. He took a few sips before Maxwell took it away. 

“More?” Maxwell offered. 

Riley didn't respond, but Maxwell put the bottle to his lips again anyway. Riley took two more sips and that was all.

“Open your mouth.”

Riley wasn't thirsty anymore, but he obeyed. He was glad he did when Maxwell put a piece of a chocolate bar in his mouth. Riley chewed and smiled.

“Chocolate,” Riley gleamed, knowing Maxwell would never buy chocolate for himself. 

“Mmhmm. I read that it helps.”

Riley opened his mouth again and Maxwell gave him another piece. He fed Riley half of the chocolate bar. “You're going to spoil your dinner. And no, you can't have chocolate for dinner.”

Riley pouted.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Sorry,” Riley said immediately. 

Maxwell shook his head, quickly clarifying, “It's ok. I'm not upset. I just need to know.”

“I- I don't know,” Riley said, clearly troubled.

He probably hadn't put together his own feelings yet so Maxwell didn't push the issue.“Alright. We don't have to do this now. Let's get dinner.”


	7. Trying new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with the chapters. Someone who follows me on tumblr suggested adding age play. This is my first chapter with age play. I would love to know what you think. Leave a review, PM me, or message me on tumblr with feedback and suggestions.

When Riley woke up, he was slightly happy that Maxwell wasn't there. He didn't really feel like talking and he wasn't sure that he could if he wanted to. 

He took a long shower. When he went to find something to wear, he noticed that all of his clothes had been folded and put in the drawer nicely. He smelled them cautiously; they were clean. Maxwell must have done his laundry. 

He dressed and wandered into the living room. The light was on in the kitchen. Maxwell was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, browsing through his phone. Riley wordlessly sat on the couch and wrapped himself in the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch. He laid down and didn't bother turning on the tv. 

Maxwell noticed Riley when he walked into the room. He was surprised when Riley didn't address him or come to cuddle him. He waited a while before going over to the couch. “Good morning Angel.”

Riley opened his eyes begrudgingly. 

“Why did you come out here to sleep?”

“I was going to watch TV, but changed my mind once I got out here,” Riley explained quietly.

“Alright. Have you been avoiding me so you wouldn't have to talk?” Maxwell asked, getting directly to the point.

“I'm not avoiding anything. I don't have anything to say,” Riley defended stubbornly. 

“I'm not saying you're hiding anything. I just thought we could talk about how you were feeling. You were pretty out of it last night.”

“I don't know what happened, ok?” Riley said, getting increasingly pouty.

“Riley, we discussed this,” Maxwell said sitting near Riley's feet. “C'mere.”

Riley looked over at him and sat up. He sat in Maxwell's lap and rested his head in the crook of Maxwell's neck. 

“What were you feeling when you woke up from your nap yesterday?” Maxwell initiated.

“I couldn't sleep and everything was loud. Everything in my head was chaotic since that morning and it kept getting worse. It made my head hurt and I couldn't sleep.”

Maxwell nodded, pleased. “And when you walked into the spare room?”

“I don't know. You told me to do something and it all stopped for a minute. I had to keep doing what you wanted. I had to do good things. I wanted to be good.”

“Alright. When things get loud I want you to call me. Immediately. Promise?” Maxwell asked as he stroked Riley's hair softly. 

“Promise.”

Maxwell held Riley close as he always did. It was so protective. It was so safe. Riley took a few deep breaths, breathing in Maxwell. 

“Max?” Riley started, not quite sure how he would ask. “Can we try something else on my list?”

“Sure. Do you want to pick?”

Riley nodded against his neck. “The first one,” he mumbled, hoping that Maxwell would understand so he didn't have to explain. 

Maxwell thought back to the list he memorized long ago. It was in alphabetical order so it wasn't very difficult to determine what would be first.

“Ok sweetheart. I haven't bought anything special for that. Do you want to go to the store with me?”

Riley nodded against his neck again, but made no effort to get up. Maxwell picked him up and walked into the spare bedroom where all of Riley's clothes were and sat him on the bed. 

Maxwell picked out some pants and a t-shirt for Riley to wear. He tugged the shirt over Riley's head and Riley put his arms through. Maxwell kneeled by his feet and tugged the pants up Riley's legs and put on his shoes. 

“Alright sweetheart. Stand up.”

Riley stood up quickly. Maxwell kissed his forehead and pulled his pants up and buttoned them. 

“There we go,” Maxwell said as he made sure Riley's shirt wasn't tucked in. He held Riley's hand and guided him to the master bedroom. He made sure Riley sat on the bed while he got himself dressed. 

Maxwell held Riley's hand a lot. He didn't really have a reason. It just seemed like a good idea to make sure Riley didn't wander off. He held his hand walking through the hallway, down the street to get in his car, and in the mall as they went into different stores. 

The first store was clothes. Maxwell asked Riley what he liked, but he didn't get much of a response other than Riley touching all the clothes. Riley grabbed onto one shirt, but didn't let go. 

“Do you want it?” Maxwell picked the shirt off of the wrack. It was soft to the touch. “Do you like it because it's soft?”

Riley nodded. 

“Ok, let's see if they have your size.” Maxwell went through them and picked out one Riley could wear. “Ok, find something else.”

Riley walked through the store, stopping whenever he found something he liked. Maxwell grabbed the item in his size and they continued. 

After Riley picked out about 5 things, Maxwell held his hand again and guided him to the checkout line to pay. 

The second store was for babies. Maxwell had never really been around babies that much, but he figured it couldn't be too hard. Except for the fact he wasn't exactly sure how old Riley was. 

He found an area for baby food. Riley gave him a disgusted look so he kept walking. The passed by bottles too. Riley stopped near some sippy cups and reached for one or of his reach. It was a rather big cup compared to the others and it had dinosaurs on it. 

“Do you like dinosaurs?”

Riley nodded as he reached to take it from Maxwell. He held the sippy cup with two hands and walked through the store. Maxwell followed close behind him. “Riley, stop.”

Riley looked up at him quickly.

Maxwell held up bibs. Riley looked as if he was thinking. He didn't want one. He shook his head and walked away.

“Do you like baths?”

Riley spun around so quickly he tripped over his own feet, almost falling onto the floor. Maxwell held out a bottle of bubble bath mix for Riley to smell. Riley smelled it and shook his head quickly. Maxwell offered a different scent. Riley smelled that one too. He nodded

“You can get another one. What do you like?”

Riley looked up at the shelf and pointed. Maxwell got it for him and let him smell it. Riley nodded. 

“Alright. What else?”

Riley walked up the next aisle. He stopped at a pile of blankets and touched them all.

“Those are really tiny. Do you want me to get you a big one?”

Riley nodded. 

“Ok. Let's try a different store. First we need to pay for your cup.”

Maxwell held Riley's hand and showed him to the line. When it was their turn, Riley was still holding the cup.

“I have to pay for it. Can you hand it to the nice lady?”

Riley looked apprehensive. This strange lady seemed scary. Her hair was really red like fire. Her hair whipped in spirals. She looked angry. When she looked over at Riley, her face softened and her mouth curled into a warm smile.

“I'll give it right back, I promise,” the lady spoke up. She looked young. Probably the type that loved kids, but didn't plan on having any so she could pursue a career. She could clearly see Riley wasn't a child, but probably thought he had some sort of mental illness.

Riley looked up to Maxwell for confirmation. Maxwell nodded. 

Riley held it out to her. She scanned it.

“Well aren't you brave,” she praised.

Riley looked confused. 

“Don't the dinosaurs scare you?” the lady asked with a tone surprisingly serious. 

Riley shook his head. 

“I'm scared of dinosaurs,” she confessed. “You should hold on to this.” 

She handed him the sippy cup. Riley looked at the dinosaurs on his cup and smiled. Maxwell paid and whispered a, “Thank you,” to the cashier before leaving. 

They went to a home store and Riley grabbed a blanket and as many pillows as he could hold. Maxwell had to make sure he didn't run into anything as they went to the checkout line since the pillows blocked Riley's view. 

“I can't carry many more bags,” Maxwell alerted. “Let's grab a few toys and then we'll go home.”

They went into a toy store and Riley looked around. He grabbed 3 trucks off of a shelf. 

“You can only get 5 things.”

Riley looked at his trucks and then looked at the rest of the store and put 2 back. He put his favorite in the basket Maxwell was holding. He walked around and found plastic dinosaurs. He smiled brightly and grabbed 4.

“Is this what you want?”

Riley nodded quickly.

As they went to the checkout Riley spotted a big teddy bear a few aisles down and ran to it. 

“Riley,” Maxwell called after him as he followed him to the teddy bear. 

The teddy bear was on a shelf. Riley reached at it so Maxwell would get it for him. 

“You've picked out 5 things already.”

Riley looked at him and pouted. Riley tried to pull the bear off of the shelf himself. 

“Riley, stop it,” Maxwell said firmly. 

Riley looked up at him with the most pitiful puppy eyes. 

“C'mon. We need to go,” Maxwell said offering Riley his hand. 

Riley folded his arms stubbornly. 

“I told you I would get you 5 things. If you want the bear you'll have to put something back.”

Riley looked into the basket. He wanted all of his toys. He sat in the floor and pouted.

“Riley, if you don't choose we aren't getting any toys.”

Riley glared at the idea and stayed in the floor. He wanted it all, but now Maxwell wouldn't get him anything. Tears pooled in his eyes. 

Maxwell softened his tone. “Do you really want the bear?”

Riley nodded. 

“Then you have to put one of the dinosaurs back.”

Maxwell put the bags down on the floor and held the basket out to Riley. “You have 4 dinosaurs. Can't you put one back to get the teddy bear?”

Riley frowned and shook his head. He liked his dinosaurs. 

“Look how small they are. You can't put back one little dinosaur to get a big teddy bear?”

Riley looked at the basket for a minute and pulled one dinosaur out and put it on the shelf.

“Very good, Riley.” Maxwell took the teddy bear off of the shelf and handed it to Riley. “There ya go.”

Riley hugged it tightly. 

Maxwell sighed to himself. Thank god I have my own car. Are you ready to go now?”

Riley nodded and stood up with his bear.

Maxwell gathered all the bags and the basket of toys. He paid for it all and walked to the car. He stuffed everything into the trunk. Riley sat up front with his teddy bear. 

When Maxwell parked, he looked over at Riley. He was asleep, resting his head on the teddy bear. He smiled and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. “Riley?”

Maxwell reached across and unbuckled his seatbelt carefully. He untangled Riley's arm and lifted him and the bear out of the car. He closed the door with his foot and carried him inside. He held Riley over his shoulder with one arm while he unlocked the door to his apartment. 

He let Riley lay on the bed in the spare room with the teddy bear while he brought the rest of their stuff inside. He put all of his stuff in the spare room with Riley, except the bath stuff, which he put in his bathroom. He sat on the bed next to Riley, watching him carefully to see if he’d wake up. Riley stirred, but didn't wake. Maxwell pulled out his phone and took a few pictures.

He thought for a moment and texted Corey. “I need to ask you something not related to work.”

Corey responded promptly. “Sure.”

“Have you ever done any age play?”

“Yeah. Tons.”

Maxwell glanced down at Riley to be sure he was asleep, then responded. “Are there any big rules I should know about?”

“Depends on the type of little. How old is he?”

“22.”

Corey rolled his eyes and decided to take another approach. “I'll send you an email. Basic stuff is just remember they are fragile. It's easy to make them cry or sad. Constantly reassure them that you love them. When they do good things tell them. The rest depends on what age they feel. If they feel 6 months old you treat them different than if they are 12.”

“How do I know how old he is? He doesn't talk.”

Corey had to think back to when he participated in age play. “You could try to make him talk and see if he doesn't like talking or if he can't talk. That would give you an idea. Or just watch him. Is he potty trained? How well can he eat? Does he still play with toys? That kind of stuff. If you get totally lost ask him if I can come over and I can help.”

“Thanks. I'll keep in touch.”

Maxwell looked over at Riley once again. He was definitely in a deep sleep. He carefully got up and went into the kitchen. 

When Riley woke up, he felt the fur of the teddy bear under him. It was so soft. It made him feel so warm inside. He looked up for Maxwell, but he wasn't on the bed. He immediately started panicking. He looked around the room. There was no Maxwell. 

He rushed out into the hallway and looked in Maxwell's bedroom. There was no Maxwell. He covered his face and cried. The thought of being alone terrified him. Who would protect him? He needed to stay safe. 

He slowly starting sliding into the floor. Suddenly, Maxwell was picking him up.

Riley looked up quickly and smiled. It was Maxwell! He buried his face in Maxwell's shoulder. Maxwell smelled nice. He always smelled nice. 

“I'm sorry,” Maxwell whispered as he rubbed Riley's back softly. He made a mental note to get a baby monitor. “I thought you would be hungry when you woke up since you skipped breakfast.”

Maxwell was running through the information he read in the email that Corey sent. He carried Riley into the kitchen and sat at the table with Riley in his lap. “Turkey sandwich with chips, and I put juice in your sippy cup.”

Riley reached for the cup, curious what kind of juice it was. He drank a little. It was tart. Cranberry juice? He pushed the cup away. 

“You don't like it? What's wrong with it?” Maxwell asked as he took a sip. “It's just cranberry juice. I have orange juice, but that's not good with lunch.”

Maxwell grabbed a notepad and scribbled something down.

“Do you like orange juice?”

Riley nodded.

“Apple juice?”

Riley shook his head.

“You like milk.”

Riley nodded. 

“I can pour you some milk to go with lunch and then go buy more juice tomorrow,” Maxwell said as stood up and sat Riley on the chair.

He emptied the sippy cup and rinsed it out before pouring in milk. Riley picked at his chips while he waited.

“What if I get some mixed fruit juice?”

Riley nodded.

Maxwell wrote it down on his notepad.

Riley opened up his sandwich and ate the cheese. Maxwell put the sippy cup next to him. Riley continued eating until all the cheese was gone. Then he ate all the turkey. 

“Do you want more?” Maxwell asked.

Riley nodded and picked up his sippy cup. He tilted back and drank quickly. 

“More turkey?”

Riley nodded.

Maxwell put some turkey on the plate for him.

Riley picked with it and took a few more bites before getting up and walking into the living room with his sippy cup.

“Riley, do you want Corey to come over?”

Riley looked up at him and shook his head quickly. Corey liked touching people. He didn't want to be touched.

“No, no. It's ok. He wants to see your new toys. That's all,” Maxwell explained. 

Riley thought for a moment and eventually he nodded. Corey was nice and Maxwell would stop Corey if he was mean.

Maxwell texted Corey. “Can you come by for a little while? And please bring 2% milk.”

Corey responded. “I'll be leaving in 5 minutes.”

Maxwell grabbed the remote. “Alright sweetheart. Do you want to watch something until Corey gets here?” He scrolled through the kids section of Netflix. When he got to something Riley wanted he felt a tug on his pants leg.

“Paw Patrol?”

He pressed play and Riley sat on the floor to watch. Corey knocked on the door and Maxwell yelled that the door was unlocked. 

Corey was wearing sweatpants and a red long sleeved sports shirt. He was carrying a big blue backpack and a grocery bag. Riley stayed in the floor with his sippy cup in his lap. 

Corey handed the grocery bag to Maxwell. Maxwell nodded his thanks. “Riley, do you want to go show Corey your toys?”

Riley paused and got up. He handed his sippy cup to Maxwell. It was empty.

“More?”

Riley nodded.

Maxwell went into the kitchen to get him more. Riley followed closely. “You don't want to go show Corey your toys? I'll bring your sippy cup in a minute.”

Riley frowned at him. As Maxwell poured more milk into his sippy cup, Riley stood beside him. Honestly, he was more hiding behind him. Maxwell handed him the sippy cup and Riley held it close as he waited. 

“I need to get to the refrigerator sweetheart.”

Riley looked at where he was standing. Maxwell couldn't get to the refrigerator. He took a step back and Maxwell put the milk that Corey bought in the refrigerator. 

Maxwell looked over at Riley who was looking down at his sippy cup shyly. “Are you coming with me?”

Riley looked up at him quickly, curious to know where Maxwell was going. Maxwell held out his hand and he grabbed it quickly. He was led into the spare room with all of his new things.

Maxwell sat at the foot of the bed and Riley stood beside him, waiting.

“Do you wanna play with your dinosaurs?”

Riley looked over at Corey nervously. Corey sat near the head of the bed with his backpack.

“Riley, you've been around Corey before.”

Riley frowned. He had been around Corey before. And when he was around Corey he was being hit on and they had sex. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Corey hitting on him. Maxwell didn't understand. He couldn't make Maxwell understand. 

“Hey, no, it's ok,” Maxwell said quickly as he tried to wipe away Riley's tears. “Please don't cry.”

Riley turned away quickly. He grabbed his dinosaurs from the dresser and sat in the corner. He didn't want people to play with him anymore. 

Maxwell sighed heavily. Corey tapped his shoulder. “It's ok. I brought a few things.”

Maxwell nodded and turned to face him. Corey opened the backpack and pulled out tons of things. Everything from bottles and pacifiers to a Nintendo DS and action figures. 

“I had some of it already and I picked up a few things on my way over here,” Corey explained to the shocked look on Maxwell's face. “It will help gauge his age too. I didn't know what you already had.”

“We went to the mall. We got some clothes,” Maxwell started. “He likes soft things. We got things for bubble baths. He got a blanket and some pillows. I took him into a store for babies and he picked out the sippy cup. He's been holding on to it ever since. I went to a store for older kids so he could get toys and he got dinosaurs, a truck, and that bear.”

“Well with a sippy cup you're probably looking at 5 or younger.”

“I still don't know what to do. You said it's easy to make him cry. Is it still ok to discipline him? He didn't want the bread of his sandwich. How do I know what he eats?”

“You haven't been around kids much have you?” Corey laughed. “Usually they can tell you what they want. Or in this case, show you. Pointing to things or whatever he does to tell you… Have you ever had a puppy? They don't talk. When they scratch at the door you know they need to go outside. It's the same kind of thing. You just figure out how to read them. And you give them lots of love.”

Maxwell nodded, making notes in his head. Riley walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom. 

“Good news is he's potty trained,” Corey smiled. 

“Yeah. I know nothing about diapers.”

Riley came back and noticed all the toys out on the bed. He paused in the doorway and looked at them curiously. “Hey sweetheart. Wanna come here and look at all the toys?”

Riley walked over slowly, eyeing Corey. He climbed into Maxwell's lap and grabbed at things on the bed. The first thing he picked up was the pacifier. He popped it in his mouth and sucked on it curiously. He reached for Maxwell's phone to see himself in the reflection. 

“The camera might work better,” Maxwell suggested as he tapped the icon.

Riley smiled at himself. He looked silly. He posed and snapped several pictures. Maxwell kissed his cheek and Riley took a picture at the perfect moment. 

Maxwell gave him a look, “Did you take that picture on purpose?”

Riley nodded.

Maxwell shook his head, rather amused.

Riley cupped Maxwell's face, it was rough. He hadn't shaved in a while and a beard was growing in. Riley rubbed his face and smiled. 

“You like the scruff?” Maxwell asked as he leaned in to rub his cheek against Riley's. 

Riley giggled and squirmed until Maxwell stopped. Maxwell placed a kiss on his cheek and let him play. 

Riley sat the pacifier down on the bed and pushed the bottles out of the way. He spotted another sippy cup and picked it up. It had a blue camo print on it. It was smaller than his dinosaur one, but he liked blue. Maybe it wasn't for him. Maybe it was Corey's sippy cup. He gave the cup a confused look and held it out for Corey. 

Corey shook his head. “That's for you.”

Riley smiled brightly and showed Maxwell his new cup.

“It's very cute. Do you like blue?” Maxwell asked to be sure Riley's favorite color was still the same.

Riley nodded quickly.

“Oh yeah? Show me what else you like,” Maxwell said, hoping to learn more about him. 

Riley looked through the items on the bed and grabbed a pack of skittles. He put them in his lap and grabbed the truck. He rolled it across the bed a few times. He put it aside and picked up up a small action figure. It was the hulk. He held it up to Maxwell and smiled. 

“You like the hulk?”

Riley put it beside Maxwell's face. 

“You look like the hulk,” Corey laughed.

Maxwell glared, which caused Corey and Riley to giggle uncontrollably. “You two are so silly,” Maxwell said, shaking his head. 

“Riley, have you named your bear yet?” Corey asked curiously.

Riley nodded.

“What is it?”

Riley paused for a moment, considering if he could avoid talking. “Channing.”

“Oh, that's a nice name. Very creative,” Corey smiled. 

Riley blushed and hid his face in Maxwell's chest. Maxwell smiled and kissed the top of his head. When he started rubbing Riley's back, Riley gently relaxed and leaned against him.

“Is someone getting sleepy?” Maxwell asked softly.

Riley shook his head stubbornly. 

Corey handed Maxwell the soft blue blanket folded up on the bed. Maxwell smiled and wrapped it around the smaller man in his lap.

Riley loved the feeling of the blanket around him. It was soft against his arms. He warmed up quickly with the blanket and Maxwell's body heat. He drifted off to sleep easily.

Maxwell didn't leave this time. He stayed and talked to Corey a while. He got a few ideas on how to make Riley more comfortable. Eventually he got tired and adjusted so that he could lean back against the headboard. Riley stayed against his chest, in his arms, where he belonged.


	8. Back to Texas

Riley woke up, face pressed to Maxwell's chest, straddling his lap, blanket wrapped around him. Maxwell was making a noise closer to a growl than a snore. Maxwell must have fallen asleep sitting up. He opened his eyes and Channing was sprawled out on the other side of the bed. 

Riley tried to gently get up, but the moment he moved Maxwell's eyes were wide open.

“Hey sweetheart,” Maxwell said quickly, his voice still husky from sleep. 

Riley replied softly, “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's ok. How are you feeling?”

Riley thought about it before nodding slowly. “I'm feeling ok.”

“Do you want to rest for a while longer?” Maxwell asked, guiding Riley back to his chest. 

Riley laid on Maxwell's chest and took a deep breath. “Are you ok?” he whispered. 

“Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?” Maxwell asked, idly rubbing Riley's back. 

“Yesterday… I didn't expect to-...” Riley let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Shh… it's ok. Take you time.”

“We didn't really talk about it much before yesterday. I don't know if I crossed any lines. I didn't really know if I would like it. It just fit the mood and I wanted to try…” he trailed off.

Maxwell pushed Riley's hair out of his face “You didn't cross any lines. It's ok. Safewords applied like they always do. If I was uncomfortable I would have told you.”

“So you would do it again?”

“Of course. I would be much more prepared the next time, but I would happily do it again,” Maxwell smiled.

Riley smiled. “Good. I like it.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Ok,” Riley said a bit unsure.

“Is there a reason you don't talk?”

Riley shrugged. “Not really. I just don't want to.”

“If I made you talk would it upset you?”

Riley’s expression immediately told Maxwell that it would. “No… just not a lot. A word or two is ok.”

“Alright. No problem. Corey and I decided that if you enjoyed it we could make this entire room a playroom.”

Riley nodded. “I like that idea… Would you be upset if I wanted to go home?”

“Back to Texas? No. Do you want to leave today?”

Riley thought for a moment. “I want to have sex first, but yeah.”

Maxwell let out a chuckle. “I think I can arrange that.”

Riley smiled and kissed him softly. “Are there-... When should I come back? Will you come see me?”

“You can come visit whenever you'd like. And I can visit if you want.”

“So there aren't any rules? Like I have to come back in a week or something?”

Maxwell shook his head. “No, I'm not going to make you come back.”

“But what if I-...” Riley trailed off, not sure what he was asking. 

“If you need me, just call. I'll be there immediately or I can fly you out here. Just promise you'll call me. Any time.”

Riley nodded. “I promise.”

Maxwell used his phone to book Riley a flight. “Do you want to pack before or after I have my way with you?”

“Mmmm, after.”

Maxwell stood up with Riley in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. He put Riley on the bed softly. “On your hands and knees. Now.”

Max's tone was immediately demanding. Riley flipped over and pushed up on his hands and knees with his legs spread eagerly. Surprisingly, Max came in front of him. After a moment of thought he put a blindfold over Riley's eyes.

“Safewords?”

“‘Red’ to stop. ‘Yellow’ to slow down or pause,” Riley answered quickly.

“Are you going to be good for me, sweetheart?”

Riley nodded quickly.

“Good,” Max said as he put his hand on Riley's hip. “I need to get a few things so I want you to be still for me, ok?”

Riley closed his eyes, even though he couldn't see through the blindfold. Something hard and slick, pressed against him. It wasn't thick enough or hot enough to be Max's cock. The more Max pressed it in the thicker it was.

Riley bit his lip as the last bit was pressed into him and he felt the flared base pressed against his ass. It was definitely a plug, a rather thick plug.

“Very good,” Max praised. “Now stay here for me,” he continued as he turned it on.

The plug vibrated gently. Riley heard two little clicks and the gentle vibration turned into a strong buzz. Riley moaned as he leaned forward to bury his face in the bed.

“Hands and knees, Riley,” Max warned.

Riley raised up on his hands again. He fought so hard not to move, anything to make the vibration more tolerable. He was getting hard.

He heard Max go into the closet. Things were being moved around and Riley started to wonder if there was more than just the black box Max brought on his trips. Sure, he went through Maxwell’s apartment while he was gone, but he didn't look that deep into his closet. There were only suits.

There was a loud thud as Max sat a rather heavy box in the floor. “Alright sweetheart. Arms behind your back.”

Riley leaned forward with his shoulders on the bed and put his hands behind his back. Max grabbed one of his wrists and wrapped some soft rope around his wrist several times before doing the same to the other. When he was done, Riley's wrists were firmly tied together. 

“How's that feel sweetheart? Too tight?”

“No Sir.”

“Will you be thinking of me while you're gone?”

“Yes Sir.”

“How will I know that?”

Riley wasn't sure how to answer. He always thought about Max. “Are you going to bite me?”

“I don't think I will. I have something better in mind,” Max said with an audible smirk in his tone as he slowly removed the plug.

Riley heart thumped in his chest. What would he be? He had collars on his list. Would Max make him wear a collar while he was gone? He was starting to feel lightheaded when he felt something long and flat across his ass.

He heard a loud WHOOSH as Max swung backwards, followed by a sharp SMACK when it made contact with his ass. The blunt force spread over his entire ass caused a pain that made Riley moan.

Max pressed the bright red mark from the paddle experimentally, quite pleased with the pleading whine Riley made.

It was sore immediately. Even Max's light touch made it ache. Riley couldn't imagine how it would feel if he was walking or god forbid he sat down.

Max patted his ass with the paddle lightly, sending waves of pain mixed with pleasure through Riley's body. “I think that's a good start.”

Then it came again. 

WHOOSH.

Riley braced himself this time and the hit landed just below the first one with a SMACK.

His fingers clenched in agony as the burn lingered like a stubborn fire. He didn't get much time to allow the feeling to subside before he felt the paddle again, right over the first hit.

He turned his face so he was practically smothering himself in the blankets. He panted for air as his body became suddenly heavy, hard to move. The fourth hit was harder, much harder. He could feel Max's power behind it. 

The force threw him forward, pressing his face into the bed. He whimpered out soft pleas, unsure if Max could hear him.

Max stared, mesmerized by the royal garnet color rising to the surface. He ran his hand over Riley's ass slowly, soaking in the light whimpers. 

He pulled back one last time before swinging the paddle down to Riley's ass, half way between the third and the fourth hits.

Riley could feel the bruise forming. It would hurt while he was gone. It would be tender for days and sore for at least a week.

Max untied his hands, but Riley wasn't sure if he had permission to move so he kept his hands behind him.

Max flipped him over and crowded over him. The pressure on his butt was painful, but he didn't care. Max spread lube over his cock and kissed Riley deeply. As he pressed inside, Max could feel Riley gasp against his lips.

Riley wrapped his legs around Max quickly. Max pressed so deep inside him that Riley had to arch his back off of the bed. Max kissed him softly, but his thrusts into Riley were no where close to soft. It was hard and fast and so perfect, but not soft.

Soon Riley was screaming as an orgasm was ripped from his body. He felt Max cum as well, but everything else was blurry.

Riley clung to Max desperately, panting heavily. Everything was just so… much. He needed Max to keep him grounded. He felt so detached from everything real. The only thing he could feel was Max and that's all he wanted. 

Max wrapped his arms around the breathless, whimpering angel that was clinging to him. “You're ok sweetheart. I've got you. You did so good today. Now I want you to rest, ok?”

His body was so heavy, he couldn't hold on to Max anymore. As his grip started slipping, Max held him tighter and whispered softly in his ear until he fell asleep. 

He woke up in a blanket burrito with Maxwell. The world felt much clearer. Maxwell kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Riley nodded. 

“Good. You'll need to start packing soon,” Maxwell declared.

“I want to eat before I get on the plane.”

“How about I make you something while you pack. Then we can eat and get you to the airport,” Maxwell suggested.

Riley smiled, “Deal.”

Riley stretched as much as he could then rolled out of his blankets. When he went into the bathroom, Maxwell headed into the kitchen. 

Riley cleaned up, showered and started packing. Part of him still worried that things wouldn't work out with Maxwell. Maybe he would meet someone else. Maybe Riley wouldn't want to come back after being back in Texas. Maybe Maxwell would realize how easy things were without Riley here. 

He went into the guest room for the rest of his things. Toys were still set it in the floor, Channing sitting on the bed to keep an eye on everything, and the sippy cup from Corey was sitting up on the dresser. He noticed something beside it, the Hulk. He picked it up carefully and put it in his pocket.

He packed up the rest of his clothes and moved his suitcase out to the kitchen. Maxwell made sandwiches. They ate together in silence. 

Part of Riley thought that Maxwell might be feeling the same way he did. As much as they wished and hoped it would be a quick trip to Texas, anything could happen. All of this could be over. It could be their last time together. 

There was a dull ache from sitting on a hard chair after being paddled so Riley ate a bit faster than normal. Maxwell carried his stuff to the car and took him to the airport. They shared an intimate goodbye kiss standing beside the car. Another moment where words could either ease the tension or ruin the moment completely. They each stayed silent. 

Riley reached for his bags and Maxwell touched his arm. “Are you sure that you're ok? You know I'm not forcing you to leave, right?”

Riley nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Maybe Maxwell wasn't thinking about what could happen. Maybe he was just worried about leaving so soon after a scene. Maxwell's words cut through his thoughts.

“Call me when you land.”

Riley nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Riley smiled and walked away.

____

Josh poured popcorn into a bowl and walked over to the couch. His sweatpants sat low on his hips and dragged the floor. Destiny was already sitting down with a blanket. He sat close beside her. “I can't believe you talked me into this,” he groaned dramatically with his usual groggy rasp.

Destiny just looked at him with an exasperated smile. “How have you never seen The Notebook?”

“I've been busy.”

“Busy? Right. Walking around with headphones in must be soaking up all your time,” she teased.

“I make time for the important things,” he said, sliding a hand up her thigh.

“Josh,” she squealed, “I've told you, it's not going to be that kind of date.”

“Right, right. We're actually going to spend time together actually get to know each other on a deeper level,” he said, quoting her word for word.

“Ya know, I don't like your attitude. You just lost your holding the bowl privileges,” she said, snatching the bowl of popcorn from his lap and holding it herself.

“Aww, I'm sorry. I want to get to know you more, really. But is a chick flick the way to do it?”

“Would you rather talk about your childhood?” she asked, daring him to say yes. 

Josh picked up the remote and hit play. “Yeah. Ryan Gosling. I heard he's great in this movie.”

Destiny giggled, “That's what I thought.”

Josh wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked up at the screen. He occasionally reached into her lap for popcorn. Destiny leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

The click of someone unlocking the door startled them both. Destiny sat up so Josh put his arm down by his side. When Riley walked in, Destiny almost exploded. She popped up and put the popcorn on the table before running over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “You're back!” she screamed.

Riley let go of his bags to stop her from squeezing him to death. He hugged her waist and smiled. She was the only person that didn't make him feel tiny. Her waist was small, which complimented her thin body. She was well proportioned with hips and thighs. 

Josh stood up and went over to them, slow and casual as usual. He smiled as Destiny ignored all personal boundaries and fangirled over Riley. He picked up Riley's bags and took them to his bedroom. When he came back, he decided to help Riley work his way free.

“Des, he just came in the door and hasn't moved 2 feet. Give him some space.”

She took an entire step backwards and grinned uncontrollably. “How have you been? How was Washington? Is Max with you? Is everything ok with you two? Did you go sightseeing?”

“It was a good trip. I met some nice people. Max is great and I didn't do much sightseeing,” Riley said making sure he answered every question. He looked around the room. “Am I interrupting a movie night?”

Destiny and Josh shared a look. They hadn't really discussed what they would tell Riley. 

“Yeah, Destiny got mad that I hadn't watched The Notebook so…” Josh half explained.

“Makes sense. It's a great movie. Do you care if I skip this one? I'm kinda tired.” Riley said, with a stifled yawn.

“It's no problem. You get your rest. We'll be quiet,” Destiny said, ushering him off to his room. 

Riley went to his room and unpacked everything before collapsing on the bed, face down because he had been sitting on his sore ass for the whole flight. He shifted and pulled the small Hulk action figure from his pocket and put it on his dresser. That was better. Now he could sleep.

Josh and Destiny sat on the couch together. There was just a moment of silence before Destiny asked what they were both thinking. “Should we tell him?”

Josh shrugged. “I don't think it's a good time. He just got back.”

“Yeah, we should wait,” she agreed.

Josh gave her a soft smile and continued the movie. Sitting in such close quarters for a long time lead to a kiss. Destiny pulled away after a brief moment. “We can't. You said we aren't saying anything to him.”

“Yeah, you're right. Should you be going to bed now?”

Destiny nodded, glancing down at Josh's thick pink lips. 

“Ok. Go on to bed. I'll cleanup. Then I should be getting ready for work.”

“Alright goodnight,” she said, going to her room for the night.

_____

Josh came home close to 6 am, covered in more than a few drinks. Drunk girls are so clumsy. He peeled his shirt off as soon as he left the club. He kept it thrown over his shoulder unto he got home. 

The apartment was dark except for a light coming from under Destiny's door. She was rarely up before 11, what could she possibly be doing up at 6? Josh walked over to her door slowly. He knocked lightly as he turned the doorknob to go inside.

Destiny was sitting on the bed, she stuffed something under the blankets and looked up at him. “Hey, you're back. How was work?”

“Messy,” he said as he tossed his damp shirt at her. 

She caught it easily. “Gross.”

“Mmhmm,” he closed the door and sat beside her. “So what are you doing up so early?”

Destiny shrugged. “Just can't sleep.”

“Want me to sleep in here with you?” he offered nonchalantly.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Josh said as he started to climb into her bed. 

“Wait. Can you close your eyes for a minute?”

Josh gave her a confused look before he stood up and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps all over the room and then the lights went out. 

Destiny climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her with a slight giggle as she noticed the curious look on Josh's face. “Ok. You can open your eyes.”

He opened his eyes quickly and looked down at her. The auburn tint to her hair wasn't visible in the dark, but it flowed all the same. It trailed behind her in waves no matter where she went. A genuine smile spread across his face. 

He tugged his pants off and kicked his shoes off in the process. Once he was in only boxers, he climbed under the covers with her. He scooted up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

They each made a few subtle shifts as they settled in to get comfortable. After almost an hour, Josh knew Destiny was asleep so he moved his arm and rolled on to his back. Mere seconds later, Destiny rolled over to lay on his chest. When she noticed that his eyes were open, she gasped softly. 

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep,” he said, rubbing her back. 

“It's ok. I wasn't asleep anyway,” she said laying on his chest. “I know one more thing that might help,” she said kissing his chest lightly. 

“That's my line.”

Destiny giggled and shifted to straddle him. It became readily apparent that she wasn't wearing panties under her t-shirt. She pressed her lips to his eagerly. Their mouths mashed together as desperation consumed them. Josh slid his hand up her thighs and rested them on her hips before slowly running his thumb along her slit.

He slipped the digit between her lips and gently rubbed at her clit. She broke the kiss as her mouth fell open involuntarily. Her eyes closed tight as he worked his finger faster and faster. He could feel her wetness soak through his boxers. Her hips snapped forward in jerky movements, pressing into his thumb more and more. 

There was a light knock on the door. “Destiny? Are you awake?” Riley whispered as he cracked the door open to peek inside. He closed the door quickly. 

He barely made it down the hallway and Destiny was running out of her bedroom. “Riley-...”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh…. interrupt,” Riley interrupted.

Josh tugged his pants on and rushed into the hallway with her. 

Riley's eyes widened and they realized that Riley hadn't seen who the guy was. He definitely knew now. “Oh,” was all Riley could say. 

“We were going to tell you,” Destiny started.

“We just knew you had stuff going on with your boyfriend and didn't want to bother you,” Josh finished for her. 

“So you just didn't tell me y'all are together?” Riley asked, clearly surprised. 

“Well, we aren't exactly together,” Josh explained. 

“Then what the hell was that?” Riley shouted.

“It was just-... ya know, sex,” Josh confessed. 

“It's not just sex,” Destiny spoke up. She paused for a moment and looked over at Josh suddenly unsure. “Is it?”

“Uhh…” Josh thought for a moment but didn't really have an answer. 

“I'm going to go on to the store,” Riley said, sensing the tension. He was out of the door in seconds and Destiny continued to look at Josh.

Her brown eyes pierced through Josh as he felt the pressure to answer correctly. “What do you want it to be? I mean we're friends and we have a lot of great sex. Do you want more than that?”

“I've thought about it,” Destiny admitted. 

“Dating?”

“Yeah. I mean like you said we're friends. We get along great. And we clearly have amazing chemistry. Why not? But we don't have to. I've just thought about it,” she said softly.

“It makes sense to me,” Josh agreed. 

“So you want to date?”

Josh nodded, “Totes bae.”

“Josh, I'm dumping you.”

“Damn. Shortest relationship ever. I guess we had a good run. I'll always treasure those seconds,” he said putting his hands over his heart dramatically. 

“Can you go away? I want to have sex with my boyfriend now.”

“Oh, my bad. By the way, he told me you should bite on his ear more often. It's really hot.”

Destiny rolled her eyes and went into her room. Josh followed quickly and made sure to lock the door. Clothes were discarded quickly and they returned to their activities. They tired themselves out until they both fell asleep. 

Riley came home with groceries. After he put the food away he realized he was alone once again. Just like he would be if he was with Maxwell. He sighed and sat on the couch. Thank god for Netflix.


	9. Big Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm a day late with this chapter.

It was weird being around Destiny and Josh now. Usually their schedules made it so that Riley would hang out with Destiny during the day, and if he couldn't sleep he would be up talking to Josh. Now all of them were around, and Destiny and Josh were a couple. That left Riley a third wheel in his own apartment. 

He stayed in his room most of the time and only left for food. Maxwell kept him busy. If Maxwell had some spare time, he would always walk Riley through how he wanted him to masturbate. If he had a lot of time, usually at night, Maxwell would go into filthy detail about all the things he would do if he got his hands on Riley. The ideas left him shaking, begging Maxwell over and over to let him cum.

Late one afternoon, Maxwell had to work late, Destiny had to work a late shift as a waitress, and Josh went into work early. He got bored quickly and decided to call Corey.

“Riley! What's up?” Corey asked cheerfully.

“I just felt talking to someone and you said you were always free.”

Corey could sense the gloom in his tone, but didn't want to pry. “Yeah, I'm always here. How's Texas?”

Riley sighed. “Well, my roommates are dating now.”

“Oh, dude… That's awkward,” Corey sympathized. 

“Right? I'm the third wheel in my own apartment.”

“That must suck, but I'm sure you're happy to see them again though,” Corey said, trying to cheer him up. 

“I am, but it's still weird,” Riley mumbled as he paced around the room.

“How long are you staying?”

“We didn't really decide a day. Max just said I could come back whenever I wanted.”

“Did you have a date in mind?”

Riley finally settled on sitting on his bed. “I planned on only staying a week, but it's been a week already. I'm not sure if I should leave yet. What do you think?” 

The line was silent for a while. 

“Corey?” Riley asked wondering if the call dropped. 

“Mmhmm?”

“Did you hear me? Are you ok?”

Corey cleared his throat. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

Riley thought for a moment. “Are you masturbating?”

“What? No,” Corey said quickly. “Well, not anymore.”

“You're disgusting!” Riley shouted, staring at his phone in awe.

“Hey! You're the one who interrupted!” Corey defended. 

“How the hell do you remain perfectly silent when you cum?”

Corey laughed. “You are quite the screamer.”

“Am not,” Riley pouted, slightly embarrassed. 

“Yes you are. It's really hot though.”

Riley blushed, but thankfully Corey couldn't see through the phone. “Is it not weird hitting on your friend's boyfriend?”

Corey thought about his behavior briefly before shrugging it off. “I hit on everyone. Plus Maxwell isn't the jealous type. He doesn't care.”

“I'm not jealous either,” Riley defended.

“Yeah, but I doubt you would be ok with Maxwell fucking me.”

“Just the two of you or all three of us?”

“I'm cool with either.” Corey paused before adding, “Are you?”

“I've always wanted to try a threesome,” Riley admitted, “but I'm not sure.”

“It's great. You would probably be in the middle which is so much fun. It can be torturous, but in a good way.”

Riley was definitely intrigued, but things were intense enough with Maxwell alone and he just knew Corey was a tease. “We'll see what happens when I get back.”

“Call me when you get back?”

“Sure. I'll talk to you soon.”

____

Riley was excited that night. They all agreed to hang out and have pizza while watching movies all day. Even Josh would be up to hang out with them and it would be just like old times. He helped move the table out of the way so that they could sit on the rug in the floor in front of the tv with and open pizza box and cups. 

Destiny picked some comedy first. It was hilarious. They went through two whole pizzas. Josh got so full he leaned back against the couch and stretched out a bit. Destiny sat beside him, but behind Riley so she could play with his hair. Josh picked some action movie with lots of fighting and explosions. Destiny let out little giggles when Riley would flinch. 

For the most part her fingers running through his hair kept him relaxed. Things were pretty calm and just as fun as usual. She started only using one hand, and Riley assumed it was because her arm was getting tired.

He noticed movement in his periphery and glanced over. When Josh stretched, his shirt came up a bit and Destiny trailed her fingers over the little trail of hair above his belt buckle. Josh squirmed and scooted away, but Destiny just leaned a little further to tickle him.

Riley turned around quickly and shouted, “Seriously guys? I just asked for one night!”

Josh glared at Destiny as if it were her fault.

“C'mon Riley, we're just messing around,” she said lightly.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Riley spit out as he got up and went to his room.

He sat on his bed heavily and texted Maxwell.

“I want to come home.”

Maxwell responded quickly as usual. “When do you want to come back?”

“Now.”

Maxwell didn't respond immediately so Riley got his suitcase and started packing up as much as he could. After about 10 minutes, Maxwell responded. “The soonest flight is in an hour. Is that too soon?”

“No, I'll make it.” Riley sat on his suitcase, trying to make it close.

There was a solid knock on the door. When he didn't answer, Josh just walked in. 

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he spotted Riley sitting atop his suitcase. “You're leaving?”

“Figured that out, did you?” Riley said, rather annoyed with Josh. 

Josh held up his hands defensively. “Ok. I know the past week has been kinda weird, but we still want you here. You don't have to go.”

“I know I don't have to. I want to. I want to go where I'm welcome and at least fucking acknowledged.”

Josh approached him slowly. “Why are you so upset? Does it really bother you that I'm dating Destiny?”

Riley looked up at him. “Seriously? No! That's great. I'm happy for you two, but-... Y’all have just gotten so used to me not being here and now it doesn't seem to matter if I'm here or not so I'll just go.”

Josh’s face fell. “Riley, that's not it at all. We missed you. We like having you here. You're our friend. The fact that we're dating isn't a big deal and doesn't change anything.”

“Really?” Riley asked, walking over to stand inches from Josh. “So far it's changed everything. You weren't up at all during the day before you started dating her. If we're such good friends, why didn't you bother hanging out with me? And if you dating her isn't a big deal, why didn't you tell me? If we're such good friends, why didn't you tell me you were dating her?”

Josh had no response. He did get really caught up in Destiny. He did treat her a lot better, not just as a girlfriend, he was closer to her as a friend and often forgot about Riley's feelings. 

Riley nodded. “That's what I thought. Now if you want to be useful, you can help me close this zipper and catch my flight or get out.”

“Can we all just talk?” Josh pleaded, “I don't want you to leave like this.”

Riley turned his attention back to his suitcase and forced it close. He gathered his phone and keys to stuff in his pockets and walked up to Josh. “Fuck off.” He pushed his way past Josh and left without even a glance at Destiny. 

As the door closed behind him, he faintly heard Destiny yell, “You just let him go??”

____

The only place Maxwell didn't stick out like a sore thumb was in an airport. So many men in suits, staring at their smartphone with a low hair cut. They all had the same serious face as if they were calculating statistics and some of them might actually have been doing that.

Riley stepped out of the way of walking traffic to text Maxwell that he was here. As soon as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, he felt someone grab his ass. His face wrinkled into a grimace, but before he could turn around to shout at someone, there was a growl in his ear. 

“Mine.”

Riley's face softened immediately and burst into a smile. “Max!” He turned around quickly and he was embraced in a tight hug.

“You sound surprised, sweetheart. Do you usually get groped in airports?”

“You have no idea.”

Maxwell’s scowl told him that Maxwell didn't find his joke funny at all. Riley laughed anyway.

Maxwell shook his head, picked up Riley's suitcase effortlessly, and went to his car. “So what made you want to come back immediately? Are you feeling ok?”

“Oh, well yeah. I'm ok,” Riley said, fastening his seatbelt.

“Are you sure?”

“I just got in an argument with my roommates and I didn't want to stay,” Riley answered, giving him the summarized version.

Maxwell nodded his approval at the answer and started driving. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I ate a lot before I left.”

Maxwell nodded and took him home. 

Once they were inside Maxwell said, “Ok, put your things away and then we'll get ready for bed.”

Riley nodded and went into the spare room. It was different, very different. It felt as if he walked into an entire new universe. The usual black and white decor of Maxwell's apartment disappeared. 

The dressers were white, but the room had been painted a light blue. The plain sheets had been replaced with dinosaur sheets and a large soft comforter. There was a rug in the floor that looked like a race car track. 

Riley opened the dresser to put his clothes away and the drawer was full already. He took a quick glance and moved on to another drawer. It was empty so he put his clothes there instead. He zipped his suitcase up and tucked it away in a corner. 

He reached into his pocket to get his Hulk action figure. It wasn't there. He left it in Texas. He sighed heavily.

When he turned to leave, Maxwell was standing near the door. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah… You redecorated.”

“I told you this would be your room. I figured it should be a little more… fun. Corey helped me paint and pick out a few things. Do you like it?”

“Yes, it's really nice,” Riley answered slowly. 

“Were you looking for something?”

“I-...” he didn't feel like explaining that he took his toy to Texas so he gave up. “It's not important.”

“Do you need to-...”

Riley shook his head before Maxwell could finish the question. “I'm ok. I'm kinda tired though.”

“Alright, let's go to bed.”

They went into Maxwell's room and stripped until they were comfortable. Maxwell held him tight, barely giving Riley enough room to breathe. He didn't fight it though, he buried his face in Maxwell's chest and fell asleep. 

Maxwell noticed something in Riley's eyes when he got home. He couldn't quite place it. He didn't seem eager to play or have sex at all. He was quiet. Until he could decide, Maxwell made a point to give him all the care and love he could. 

His internal clock went off at 6:00 am. Riley was sprawled out on the other side of the bed, laying on his stomach. Maxwell rolled out of bed carefully and headed to the bathroom. He showered and wrapped himself in his robe. 

When he went back into the bedroom, Riley was getting out of bed. 

“Hey, did I wake you?”

Riley shook his head and paused, debating whether he should talk or not. He decided that he should talk. “Are you going to work?”

“Yes. Are you ok?”

Riley nodded and laid back down. 

Maxwell continued his routine by looking through his closet to choose his suit for the day. Something just didn't feel right. Something about leaving Riley alone didn't seem right. He put his suit back in the closet and put on some sweatpants that he bought while shopping for Riley. 

He hung his robe up on the back of the door and walked over to the bed. He sat beside Riley and gently rubbed his back. “Since you're up so early, do you want me to make you breakfast?”

Riley shook his head against the bed. He didn't want food. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

Riley nodded before he could make himself do anything else.

Maxwell texted Corey, telling him to make sure he had no meetings and stay home. He got in bed beside Riley. “Ok, I'm staying.”

Riley shifted over and laid on Maxwell's chest. Maxwell smiled and turned on the news. The volume was down low, but Riley didn't want to sleep. There were pictures of people dressed in solid black robes. They seemed rather weird so Riley closed his eyes and rested a while longer. 

Eventually his bladder convinced him to get up and go into the bathroom. When he came back, Maxwell was making the bed. He folded his arms and pouted at the clear sign that the time to sleep was over. 

Maxwell looked up at him and smiled. “I know, but it's time to eat.” He held out his hand for Riley to hold, but Riley just stared at him. 

Maxwell went into the kitchen anyway and Riley followed close behind. Maxwell reached into the freezer and pulled out frozen waffles. He put them in a toaster as he fried scrambled eggs.

Riley was certain that Maxwell didn't have waffles before. He sat at the table and watched curiously. Soon enough, Maxwell put a plate in front of him with waffles and eggs. 

“Do you like syrup on your waffles or on the side?”

Riley pointed at a clear spot on his plate and Maxwell put syrup there for him. Maxwell put a bagel in the toaster for himself. “Do you want milk this morning?”

Riley nodded. 

“We have orange juice too.”

Riley shook his head.

Maxwell poured milk into Riley's blue camo sippy cup and screwed the lid on tight. The pop noise that the toaster made startled Riley slightly. Maxwell handed Riley the sippy cup and spread cream cheese on a bagel for himself. Maxwell sat in front of him with a cup of coffee and his bagel.

Riley tore his waffles into small bites and dipped them in the syrup before eating them. He picked up the big pieces of egg with his fingers and ate them as well. Then he grabbed his sippy cup with both hands and drank it quickly. 

“Slow down. You'll get a tummy ache.”

Riley glared at him stubbornly. 

“Slow. Down.” Max stated firmly. 

Riley huffed and slowed down as he was told. 

“If you wash your hands, we can go in your room and watch a movie with Channing.”

“Corey?” Riley asked, refusing to elaborate. 

“You want Corey to come over?”

Riley nodded.

“Alright. C'mere.”

Riley hopped off of the chair and Maxwell took him over to the sink. He put soap in Riley's hands and made sure he washed his hands well. Then he rinsed the sticky syrup off of Riley's sippy cup.

“I'll clean up and call Corey. Wait in the bedroom, ok?”

Riley nodded and went into his room. He sat on the bed for a moment before hopping up to go through his new clothes. He found some fleece pants with cars on them. He put them on the bed and looked for a shirt. He heard Maxwell chuckle behind him. “Looking through your new clothes?”

Riley proudly held up the red pants he found with cars on them. 

“You can put those on.”

Riley sat on the bed and tugged them on over his boxers. 

Maxwell refolded and put away all the clothes Riley messed up. He pulled out a red shirt and showed it to Riley. “Do you want to wear this with your pants?”

Riley felt it and put it on quickly. 

“Corey said he was just getting up. So he'll shower and get dressed. Then he'll come over. Let's pick out a movie to watch with him.”

Maxwell sat on the bed and scrolled through the kids section of Netflix. Riley tapped his leg when he saw something he liked. 

“101 Dalmatians? Nice choice.”

Riley smiled proudly. He was glad Maxwell liked his choice. He wasn't sure if Maxwell had ever seen it, but he seemed excited too. 

Maxwell told him about some of the things in his new room until Corey showed up. 

Corey hugged Riley as soon as he saw him. “I'm so glad you're back. We missed you.”

We? Did Corey and Maxwell talk about him a lot? Did they really miss him? Did they think about him often while he was gone? 

“Missed you,” Riley repeated back.

Corey kissed his forehead and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. “101 Dalmatians? Awesome!”

Corey looked over at Maxwell's sweatpants. “So you are capable of not wear suits? How does it feel?”

Maxwell glared at him and Corey laughed. 

Maxwell sat beside Corey, watching how he talked and behaved differently when Riley was little. He made mental notes to be sure he could care for Riley properly.

Riley looked around the room as if he lost something. A light bulb went off and he sprinted to the kitchen. The footsteps stopped for a few seconds and then he sprinted back down the hallway with his sippy cup in his hands. 

“Is that the one I gave you?” Corey asked.

Riley nodded quickly and climbed up on the bed. 

“Very cute. You smell like syrup. Did you have pancakes?” Corey asked. 

Riley shook his head.

“Waffles?”

Riley nodded with a smile. He pointed at Maxwell. 

“Maxwell made you waffles? Does he make good waffles?”

Riley smiled brightly and covered his face.

“Aww that's definitely a yes,” Corey teased as he tickled Riley's sides.

Riley squealed and squirmed in Corey's grip. He erupted into giggles when Corey didn't stop. When he finally stopped, Riley crawled over to Maxwell and sat in his lap.

Maxwell chuckled as Riley pulled at his hands until he wrapped his arms around Riley protectively. 

“That's totally cheating,” Corey complained.

Riley shook his head stubbornly. 

“So Maxwell will protect you?”

Riley looked up at Maxwell and back at Corey, then nodded.

Corey had to concede the point. “I think he will too. Do you mind if I have some of your juice for the movie?”

Riley looked up at Maxwell.

“There's plenty of juice in the kitchen. I can get both of you some,” Maxwell offered.

Riley handed over his sippy cup quickly. When Maxwell got up to leave, he wanted to follow him. He didn't like when Maxwell left. He felt alone. 

“Riley?”

Riley looked over at Corey quickly when he heard his name. 

“It's ok. He'll be back soon,” Corey said softly.

Riley felt a little better, but he still missed Maxwell. Without Maxwell here, anything could happen. It made him very nervous. Who would protect him? Riley pouted. 

Corey held out a book to show him. “Since you like dinosaurs I thought you would like this.”

Riley looked at it. He could see the words, but he couldn't piece together what it said. He looked up at Corey.

“What me to read it to you?”

Riley moved over into Corey's lap and leaned back against his chest. Corey held the book out so they both could see. He read softly. He didn't stumble through it at all, as if he had read it before. The book looked a bit worn, like he had had it for a while. 

Riley kept his eyes on the book. When Corey read the page he would ask Riley to point out the hidden dinosaur. Some were easy, but as the story went on it got harder and harder. 

Maxwell came back from the kitchen and noticed Riley sitting close with Corey. They were reading a book about dinosaurs. He really wondered how much experience Corey had with this, but that didn't matter at the moment. Riley looked happy and that's all that mattered.

When the book ended, Riley opened it to the first page. 

“You want to read it again?” Corey looked up at Maxwell. “Somebody brought you juice.”

Riley looked up and Maxwell was sitting down on the bed with his sippy cup. He handed Corey a cup with juice in it. Riley grabbed the book quickly and showed it to Maxwell.

“Very nice sweetheart,” Maxwell smiled. 

Riley took the book and sat in Maxwell's lap the same way he did in Corey's lap. He held out the book and Maxwell got the hint. He gave Riley the sippy cup and started reading the book aloud.

Halfway through Riley stopped pointing out the dinosaurs. Maxwell looked down to see if he was ok. When he nudged Riley, he jerked awake. “Aww, I'm sorry. Do you need a nap?”

Riley shook his head and yawned.

“Do you want me to keep reading?”

Riley nodded.

Maxwell only read 2 more pages and then Riley was asleep again. Maxwell gently closed the book. Corey sipped his juice and smiled.

“You're doing really great with him,” Corey praised.

“Me? I could have never thought to talk to him the way you were. I would have never thought to read to him,” Maxwell whispered. 

“That's ok. You learn stuff the more you do it.”

“Have you done this a lot?” Maxwell asked, trying not to pry.

“Yeah. I had a boyfriend for a while that was a little. Not all the time, sometimes he was a dom.”

“That must have been a hard relationship.”

Corey shook his head. “It was actually great. Things only ended because he moved.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that,” Maxwell said sympathetically. “Was he like Riley?”

“He was older, but when he was sick he was very much like Riley.”

Maxwell gave in and began to pry. “Do you have anyone now?”

Corey shook his head. “No. I've done a few group scenes since my last relationship, but that's it.”

“I'm sure you'll find someone.”

Corey smiled. “Thanks Maxwell.”

____

Riley woke up curled into Corey. He opened his eyes quickly when he noticed that Maxwell wasn't the one holding him. He jerked away slightly and looked up at Corey's face. 

Corey's eyes flew open at the sudden movement. “Oh, hey there. Maxwell is getting lunch together. He'll be back in a moment. Here ya go.” He fumbled with the remote and played 101 Dalmatians. 

Riley gave him a skeptical look and looked over to the tv. It only took a few minutes for him to settle in to the idea of being alone with Corey.

When Maxwell came back, he still chose to go to Maxwell over Corey. He sat in Maxwell's lap as he ate his lunch, dino nuggets and fries. Corey didn't seem to mind. He ate his nuggets too and sipped juice.

When the movie ended, Corey suggested playing with his trucks on the racetrack rug. It was fun, but it made Riley wish he had real race cars. Maxwell sat on the bed at first, but sat in the floor with them later. Riley showed him how to go around the track with the trucks. Soon they were all playing.

They played with the cars and the dinosaurs until it was dinner time. Maxwell ordered pizza for everyone. They even sat on the rug to eat it. Corey suggested a bath since Riley was all greasy. Corey secretly thought it would be a good bonding moment between Maxwell and Riley.

It was weird at first, but Maxwell added bubbles. They used the bathroom in Maxwell's room since the tub was bigger. The bubbles smelled really good and he got to play with them while Maxwell helped him get clean. He even washed Riley's hair.

Maxwell had Riley stand to rinse off. He used one towel to dry off Riley's hair and used a bigger one to wrap around Riley's body. He lifted Riley out of the tub and stood him on the bath mat.

He helped Riley dry off and get into some pajamas that he picked out. “Do you want to watch a movie before bed?”

Riley nodded and ran out into the bedroom. He jumped on to the bed and Corey helped him pick out a movie while Maxwell cleaned up the bathroom.

It barely took Riley 30 minutes to fall asleep. Maxwell and Corey finished the movie with Riley between them.

“Today was great,” Corey whispered, “I should probably get going.”

“It's late. You could stay if you want,” Maxwell offered.

“Are you sure?”

Maxwell nodded. “I’ll get you a pillow.”

He went into the hallway closet and brought Corey and pillow. They all settled in bed for the night. Riley was curled up comfortably between them. Corey enjoyed not sleeping alone. Maxwell was sure that Riley was asleep, but he still waited for Corey to settle in before closing his eyes.


	10. SEX

Riley rolled over as a ray of sun stretched across his face. He buried his face in Maxwell's side with a whine. The noise made Maxwell roll onto his side and wrap an arm around Riley.

Riley's eyes snapped open as he felt Maxwell's erection press into his stomach. He inched up until he could reach, then placed a soft kiss on Maxwell's lips. When Maxwell didn't respond fast enough, Riley bit him.

That worked.

Maxwell's eyes opened quickly and focused on Riley. “Did you bite me?”

Riley kissed him again to apologize. He pushed his hand between them and gripped the outline of Maxwell's cock. It had been almost two weeks since he had been able to fuck Maxwell.

“You're going to wake Corey,” Maxwell warned.

“Corey is already awake,” Corey chimed in, half asleep.

It might have been that he hadn't had a good fuck in two weeks or maybe the fact that he had two hot guys in bed with him, but Riley responded quickly, “Is Corey awake enough to join?”

It was dark, but Riley could clearly see the surprise on Maxwell's face. Even Corey had opened his eyes for the first time since he woke up. “Now he is,” Corey said, stretching to work the sleep out of his muscles.

Riley bit his lip nervously, but Maxwell gave him a nod of approval. Riley rolled over so he was laying halfway on top of Corey. The blankets were still over them and the darkness didn't help. Riley pressed his lips to Corey's. 

The nervousness started to evaporate as Corey's lips slowly moved against his own. Corey went slow, warming him up to the situation. His hands slowly worked up Riley's sides as he deepened the kiss. Riley's breathing quickened and he pressed into Corey's thigh.

Corey pushed Riley's pants off of his hips and freed his cock. Riley lifted up just enough to kick off his pants. Riley tugged at Corey's pants until he lifted up so Riley could toss them aside, too. 

Riley kissed over Corey's abs and worked his way lower. He slowly slid Corey's cock into his mouth. Corey's mouth fell open and he moaned out breathlessly, “Riley.”

Maxwell moved beside him and kissed Corey roughly. He cupped Corey's cheek and his teeth scraped over Corey's lip. Corey gripped his arm quickly. Riley was working his cock faster and faster. Finally, he had to push Riley away. 

Riley stopped and looked up at them to know what came next. Corey and Maxwell shared a look before Maxwell spoke up. “Would you like to be in the middle sweetheart?”

“Like, between you?”

Corey smiled, “Mmhmm. Or I could be in the middle.”

Riley thought for a moment. The middle seemed rather intimidating, but if he was going to do this he wanted to have the full threesome experience. “I'll be in the middle.”

Maxwell handed him a condom. Riley swallowed nervously, but successfully opened the foil and slid on the condom. Corey pulled him down for a kiss, and that eased the tension. Corey's soft lips against his could always make him feel better. 

Corey's hand wrapped around his cock and spread lube on him. Corey pulled Riley's hips closer as he spread his legs and lined them up. Riley pushed in eagerly. 

Riley moaned and rested his face in the crook of Corey's neck. Corey's hands gripped his hips hard, holding him still. At first he was worried that he went too fast, but then he felt Maxwell pressing a lubed finger into him. 

That's when it hit him: it had been two weeks. 

Maxwell’s finger worked into him easily, but the second one took work. His fingers were thick, prodding and spreading to work Riley open more. The stretch was slightly painful, but he needed Maxwell to fuck him soon. 

When the third finger pushed inside, Riley started to come undone. He pushed deeper into Corey and moaned desperately. “Max! Fuck, please!”

“Are you sure that you're ready, sweetheart?”

“God, yes!”

Maxwell spread lube over his cock and lined up. Corey moved his hands up to Riley's face and kissed him. Maxwell gripped Riley's hips firmly and pressed into him. It took a bit of effort, but soon enough the large head popped in. 

Riley moaned loudly into Corey's mouth. Maxwell pushed into him at a steady pace. Riley took slow breaths as he focused on relaxing for Maxwell.

Maxwell paused, deep inside Riley to let him adjust before rocking his hips. Riley jerked his hips forward into Corey. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to push back into Maxwell or fuck into Corey. 

Corey gazed upon Riley's face, full of indecisiveness. He stroked down Riley's sides and smirked at the way his hips jerked forward unevenly. 

“Having some trouble sweetheart?” Maxwell teased lightly. 

“N- No, I'm ok.”

“Are you sure that you don't need a hand?” Corey offered. 

Riley looked down at him, but didn't answer. 

Corey took that as an answer and guided Riley's hips into him and back at a steady pace. It was painfully slow, but steady. When he got the hang of it, Corey exaggerated the motions. He guided Riley all the way into himself, then pushed Riley's hips back into Maxwell. 

Maxwell caught on and started thrusting forward as Corey pushed Riley's hips back. Riley moaned loudly and gripped Corey's arm. Maxwell was angled so perfectly, hitting his prostate each time. “M- Max... Fuck…”

Riley gained control of the pace and thrusted into Corey just as hard as he pushed back into Maxwell. Corey's thighs clamped tightly around his waist. As Corey's face contorted with pleasure, Riley became more and more motivated to keep going.

Maxwell thrusted into him hard, forcing him deep into Corey. He moaned loudly as Corey tightened around him. He pushed back into Maxwell only to get proper thrusts into Corey.

“M- Max?”

Corey looked up at him curiously. It wasn't the first time Riley had said Max's name, but this time it was a question. What was he asking for?

Maxwell mumbled something against Riley's neck. Whatever he said sent Riley into a fucking-frenzy. He rubbed against Corey's prostate relentlessly. Corey bit his lip and arched his back off if the bed. “Fuck, Riley!”

He stroked himself quickly, his orgasm rose. “Corey.” Maxwell's tone snapped Corey to attention immediately. “Cum.”

Corey's mouth fell open as his orgasm ripped through his body at Maxwell's words. Riley tensed above him and a ripple rolled through him to Riley and even Maxwell as they all came.

Nobody moved for a long time.

Eventually Maxwell pulled back and Riley let out a soft sigh. Maxwell reached up and clicked the fan on. Riley discarded the condom and rolled on to his back beside Corey. The sun lit most of the room.

When Corey's eyes met Maxwell's, they looked at each other for a moment too long. Maxwell laid on the other side of Riley and draped an arm over him. Riley stretched out an arm and pulled Corey closer. He pressed his lips to Corey's innocently. 

“Did you like it?” Corey whispered.

Riley nodded. “I had to get used to it a little bit.”

“Don't get your hopes up. That's the best threesome I've ever had. They don't all go that well,” Corey warned.

“So you don't want to do it again?”

“I'd do that again in in a heartbeat.”

They both looked over at Maxwell, who responded, “Anytime.”

They both smiled brightly and Maxwell shook his head in amusement. “Are you two hungry?”

Corey and Riley nodded in unison. 

“Do you like omelets?”

Corey and Riley looked at each other, then to Maxwell, and nodded.

Maxwell fetched his house coat and went into the kitchen. He pushed his arms through the sleeves as he walked down the hallway. He gathered the supplies and rationed the ingredients. 

He closed his house coat when he put the eggs in the skillet. After successfully making 3 identical omelets, he balanced the plates on his arm as he made the journey back back to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, Corey and Riley were curled up to each other. Corey was close to Riley's ear, clearly whispering something. Riley squealed suddenly and squirmed away from Corey. He ended up facing the door and looking up at Maxwell.

Riley started blushing immediately. “Oh, hey.”

Corey slid up behind Riley and smiled. “Hey Maxwell.” He rested his chin on Riley's shoulder and kissed his neck 

Riley ignored him for the most part and continued to talk to Maxwell. “That smells good. I'm starving.” Riley gasped and restrained himself from throwing his head back. “I told you to quit it!” he screeched as he swatted at Corey's hand under the covers 

“Make me,” Corey teased.

Riley flipped over and pinned Corey down on the bed. Corey gave him a devious smirk. In one swift motion he flipped them over so Riley was on his back on the bed with Corey pressed on top of him. Just like that they were wrestling around on the bed.

Ultimately, Corey pinned Riley and kissed him softly. Riley glared at him, but didn't pass up the chance to kiss Corey. They whispered back and forth between kisses. Riley wiggled his hands free and explored Corey's body.

“Have you changed your mind about breakfast?” Maxwell asked. 

“No,” Riley said quickly. 

Corey sat up, still straddling Riley. “Ooh, omelets.”

“Let me up,” Riley complained as he tried to push Corey off.

Corey laughed and fell dramatically off to the side. “Ok, settle down,” Maxwell commanded as he held Riley a plate. Corey sat up quickly to get his omelet as well. 

Corey ate all of his, saving the perfect, extra cheesy bite for last. He looked over at Riley and held his fork up to Riley's mouth, who had finished his omelet already. Riley smiled and opened his mouth quickly. He chewed happily. “That was delicious.”

“You sure are,” Corey smiled as he stole a quick kiss. 

Riley smiled and cupped Corey's cheeks. He giggled uncontrollably as Corey tickled his sides. Maxwell removed the plates and carried them to the kitchen. 

When he came back, Riley was on his stomach with his ass high in the air. His face was pressed into a pillow, eyes closed tight, and mouth slightly open. Corey's face was pressed to his ass and likely working his tongue with expert precision. 

Riley eyes fluttered open and landed on Maxwell standing near the door. He pushed up to his elbows and choked out a soft “M- Max,” before he gave in to the pleasure and rested his head on the bed. Moans spilled from Riley as he grabbed at the sheets desperately. 

“God, C- Corey… I'm-... I'm gonna-...”

“No you won't,” Maxwell interrupted.

Riley looked up quickly. “Max! Please!”

Corey glanced up at Maxwell to be sure that he should keep going. He nodded so Corey held Riley's hips still and continued. 

Maxwell sat on the edge of the bed. “Up.”

Riley scrambled up on his hands and knees. 

Maxwell leaned in to kiss him possessively. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” Riley chanted. “Yes, yes I will.”

“Do you want to cum for me?” Maxwell growled against Riley's lips. 

Riley panted desperately as he tried to focus on Maxwell's words. “Max… Max please… Yes…”

“Good. Be a good boy a cum for me.”

Corey held Riley steady and his orgasm crashed through him. He placed a soft kiss on his ass cheek before carefully letting him go. Riley rolled on to his side and panted. “Good boy,” Maxwell whispered as he stroked Riley's hair.

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead and whispered softly, "Are you with me?"

Riley nodded quickly. "I'm- yeah, I'm here."

"Will you be ok if I get Corey off?"

Riley nodded again, seemingly content with laying still for a while. Corey smiled at him and kissed him softly. Riley bit his lip hard; he was still a little bitter about Corey's participation in his torture.

"Ow!" Corey shouted as he pulled away. "That's ok. It was worth it," Corey smirked.

"Come here."

Riley could see a flash in Corey's eyes when Max spoke. Corey obeyed and rolled away to go to Max. He rose to his knees, no where near Max's height even on the bed.

Max gripped the back of Corey's neck and yanked him forward. Their mouths mashed together roughly. Corey accepted it and allowed Max to have his way.

Riley sat back and watched as Corey was forced onto his back and was pinned to the bed. He was ravished and teased to the point that even Riley wanted Max to let Corey cum, but Max wasn't close to done.

Max retrieved lube and pushed Corey's legs apart. Part of Corey was worried that Max would try to fuck him without preparation, but the thought thrilled him. Max spread lube over his hand and pushed two fingers deep into Corey. His fingers rubbed slowly over Corey's prostate, agonizingly gentle.

Corey arched under his touch. Max didn't take much time to speed up, working his fingers in and out of him, stroking against his prostate faster and faster . When Corey started writhing beneath him, Max simply added another finger.

Corey stilled immediately to make the tight fit bearable.

Even more than Corey's ability to handle the rough treatment, Riley admired his ability to keep quiet, except for occasional groans. After Max added the third finger, Corey's ability to stay quiet faltered. 

He could no longer keep his hands at sides. He grabbed Max's arm desperately and whined. "My god!"

"What is it, Corey?" Max asked plainly.

"FUCK. I have to cum."

"No one is stopping you," Max pointed out.

Corey looked up at him with skepticism as he reached for his cock. When Max didn't stop him, he stroked himself quickly.

Max rubbed roughly at his prostate until Corey was screaming as he came all over his chest. 

Max slowed down as Corey's orgasm died. Corey arched his back off the bed. “Maxwell.”

Max smirked as he gently pulled his fingers out, knowing Corey was probably too sensitive for more. He leaned forward and kissed Corey's lips softly.

Corey pulled him down closer and shifted down until he could reach Maxwell's cock. Maxwell stretched out on his back. Corey slid his lips over Maxwell's cock slowly, taking more and more into his mouth. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn't reach. 

Riley inched closer and planted a kiss on Maxwell's lips. Maxwell buried his fingers in Riley's hair and kissed him passionately. Corey's mouth was working faster and faster on his cock. Maxwell squeezed Corey's shoulder warningly.

Corey smirked as he quickened the pace, focusing more on the tip of Maxwell's cock. Maxwell groaned lightly into Riley's mouth as he came down Corey's throat. He gripped the back of Corey's neck and guided him up on the bed. “Naptime,” Maxwell declared. 

Corey and Riley laid on each side of Maxwell. They both curled into him and Maxwell watched them making sure they were ok before falling asleep himself.

____

Maxwell made them lunch, and afterward Corey and Riley shared a shower. They strutted around the house naked, playing around and enjoying each other's company.

Maxwell couldn't bring himself to touch or mention the scars painted across Corey's back. Maybe one day he would know, but for now there was only one thing on his mind.

Max pinned Corey on the bed face down and pressed 3 fingers into him. They turned and twisted deep inside of him. Corey panted desperately into the sheets. Those 3 thick fingers worked him open mercilessly. Max quickly caught on, finding that the rougher he was the louder Corey would be. 

When Max finally pulled his fingers out, Corey was grateful. Even though he was relieved, part of him missed it. It didn't last long, however. Max spread lube over his cock and used his knees to push Corey's legs further apart. He pushed in slowly and Corey breathed through it. 

Max stopped moving for a moment and pulled up on Corey's hips until he shifted up on all fours. Max pushed forward as he pulled Corey's hips back into him. Corey couldn't help but gasp, he buried his face in the bed as Max held his hips up.

Max pulled back slightly and thrusted into Corey with a slow pace. He forced himself to stay slow even though Corey was wrapped tight around him. “You're doing so well. Just relax,” Max forced.

Corey took a deep breath in and relaxed as he let it out. “Fuck,” Max whispered under his breath. 

Max took his time speeding up. When Corey became more comfortable, Max stopped and motioned for Riley to come closer. Corey pushed up on all fours and Riley slid under him. Riley held Corey's face in his hands and kissed him softly. “It gets a lot better,” Riley whispered. 

Corey smiled briefly and kissed Riley. He leaned in near Riley's ear. “I'm going to fuck you so hard.”

Riley tried to hide his blush as he slid a condom on Corey's dick and applied a generous amount of lube. Riley spread his legs and Corey immediately took that as a signal. 

He pressed into Riley slow enough, adjusting his positioning before thrusting. He thrusted into Riley quickly, but when thrusting back into Max he took his time. Soon the sensations evened out and he was able to keep a steady pace.

Part of Corey was waiting for Max’s permission. He had to tell himself that it was ok to cum over and over. He heard Max behind him, “I know you want to cum for me.” That sent him over the edge. 

Corey started cumming first. When his ass clinched around Max's dick, Max started cumming as well. Corey thrusted into Riley a few more times after he came, just enough to have Riley cum as well with Max's permission of course. 

They all took a few minutes to recover.

Corey sat up and Riley grabbed his hand quickly. “Don't you dare leave.”

“I have to work in the morning.”

“Your boss is here. You can be late. Right, Max?” Riley pleaded. 

Corey looked over at Max. 

“I told you you're always welcome here,” Maxwell confirmed. 

Corey laid back down between Maxwell and Riley. “Thanks.”

Maxwell was spooning him. He could feel Maxwell's fingers trailing over his hip and thigh. Riley was facing him, their foreheads were pressed together. Riley looked so happy. Riley would kiss him occasionally, dragging his fingers over Corey's chest. 

Finally, he gave in. “Guys, I've got to go.” 

The look on Riley's face was heartbreaking so Corey refused to look. He climbed off the bed and started getting dressed. 

“Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?” Riley’s time was soft and pitiful.

Corey's dominant side wanted to comfort Riley and let him know none of this was because of him, but Maxwell was there and Riley wasn't his. Most of all, he isn't Maxwell's. “It's not your fault,” he said quietly as he walked out of the door.

Riley looked up at Maxwell, heartbroken. 

“It's ok, sweetheart,” Maxwell said as he pulled Riley closer. “He has a home. He probably has things to take care of.”

“But I wanted him to stay,” Riley whined. 

“I know, I know,” Maxwell whispered, rubbing Riley's back.


	11. All Is Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted late last week, I tried to get this chapter up as early as possible. It's almost the end of the series! I've been having a bit of writer's block so I may take a break before I start part 3. Thank you so much to everyone who reads and leaves comments whether it is here or on tumblr.

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead before going to work. Corey showed up on time and sat at his desk without a word. Maxwell let him be. He only addressed Corey if it was necessary.

Riley woke up and immediately texted Corey.

Hey

He expected a quick response as usual, but Corey didn't respond. So he texted him again.

Is everything ok? You left in a hurry last night.

Riley accepted the fact that Corey could be at work this morning so he waited until noon. At 12:30 he still didn't have a response.

Did I do something wrong?

No response.

If I did something wrong, tell me. I'm sorry.

No response.

He thought long and hard about the previous night, but he couldn't think of anything that would upset Corey. He texted Maxwell.

Hey. 

Maxwell responded quickly. Good afternoon Angel.

Did Corey show up to work today? He hasn't been texting back.

Maxwell looked out to Corey’s desk. He was still at the computer, working. He's been working hard today. He probably hasn't checked his phone. Maybe he'll respond at the end of the day.

Maxwell's response didn't make Riley feel any better. Corey always responded, no matter how busy he was. Corey was mad at him. Riley crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over him.

____

At the end of the day, Maxwell went over to Corey's desk. Corey didn't look up immediately so Maxwell spoke. “You've been working hard today.”

Corey looked up him slowly. “Thanks?”

Maxwell nodded. “Is everything ok?”

“I'm fine.”

“Riley's been trying to get in touch with you.”

“Yeah I know,” Corey said lowering his eyes back to his desk.

Maxwell quirked an eyebrow. “Come to my office.”

Corey slowly got up his desk and followed Maxwell to his office. Maxwell gestured for him to sit, then shut the door. When he didn't react immediately, Maxwell spoke. “Sit down.”

Corey sat in front of Maxwell's desk. He expected Maxwell to sit behind the desk, but he didn't. Maxwell sat in the chair beside him and shifted the chair to face Corey. “Is there something you need to say?”

“About what?” Corey asked, hoping Maxwell was bluffing.

“About last night and today,” Maxwell specified. “You left with hardly any explanation. You've been quiet all day and you're ignoring Riley.”

“I just wanted to keep some distance so no one gets confused,” Corey said sheepishly.

“Confused about what?”

“Confused about what's going on. I don't want to intrude on what you and Riley have.”

Maxwell stayed silent, watching Corey closely.

Corey sighed and continued, “I like being with you guys, but it can be hard being in that environment without getting caught up it.”

Maxwell looked at him curiously. “Is this about you waiting for permission to cum?”

Corey’s stomach sank. “Yes. That's part of it. It's just a habit from being with a dom. I don't want you to feel pressured to take on that responsibility. I don't want Riley to feel like I'm trying to edge him out. I don't want to get used to that feeling and forget why I'm here.”

Maxwell nodded. “Ok. That's ok. You should only do what you're comfortable with. If you need some space, just say so. You don't have to come every time we call you.”

That marwas Corey feel relieved. “Thanks. I felt so awful leaving last night, but I just had to. I know Riley must be so upset with me,” Corey explained, hoping Maxwell would understand.

“That's ok. Don't worry about it. I can talk to Riley. I'm sure he'll understand.”

Corey shook his head. “I can't ask you to do that. I'll talk to him.”

“Are you sure?”

Corey nodded. “I'll take him to dinner or something.”

“Ok. You can always talk to me.”

____

Maxwell peeked into the bedroom and saw Riley laying in bed. “It's a little late for a nap sweetheart.”

Riley rolled over and looked up at Maxwell. “Corey still isn't talking to me,” Riley pouted.

“Riley, I'm sure he isn't mad at you,” Maxwell said as he sat on the edge bed. He noticed Riley's clothes, or really, his lack thereof. “Have you been in bed all day?”

Riley huffed and refused to answer.

“Alright. Go get in the shower.”

Riley whined dramatically. His loud whine turned into squeals and laughter when Maxwell started tickling his sides. Riley wiggled away until he was no longer under the covers and Maxwell couldn't reach him. “Ok, ok! I'm going!” Riley yelled as he stomped to the bathroom.

Maxwell made the bed neatly, while Riley was gone. Then he started rearranging drawers. When Riley came back, he was laying out clothes. “Now I have to put clothes on?” Riley complained.

“Would you prefer to stay naked?”

“Maybe,” Riley answered stubbornly.

“Then you can wear these tomorrow,” Maxwell said as he hung up the clothes.

“Why do you have all your clothes out?”

“These aren't all of my clothes. I'm actually giving these away,” Maxwell explained.

Riley looked through the clothes until he spotted a t-shirt with their college logo on it. “Aww, you're giving this away?”

“I can't wear that anymore.”

“But I remember this shirt. You wore this whenever the team won the night before,” Riley with a big smile. “Can I keep it?”

“Sure. You can keep whatever you'd like.”

Riley didn't seem concerned with the other clothes. He slipped the shirt on over his head and it almost reached his knees.

Maxwell looked over at him. “Now you look like my sweet little Riley.”

Red tinted Riley's cheeks.

“Do you feel little wearing Daddy's clothes?”

Riley covered his face as he felt his face heat up more and more.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door so Riley ran off to answer it.

When he opened the door, Corey was started smiling. “You look so ador-” Corey was quickly cut off by a sharp slap to the face. 

“Ok. I probably deserved that.”

Riley folded his arms with and lowered his eyebrows. 

“I came over here to apologize,” Corey explained. “I'm really sorry about last night and today. I'd really like to talk.”

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Riley retorted. 

“I know. Riley, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have just disappeared like that. I'd really like to explain.”

Riley didn't say anything so Corey took the opportunity to start. “I felt that I was starting to come between you and Maxwell. I haven't been so close to a dom in a while and I don't want to blur any lines. I felt as though it would be best to keep some distance.”

Riley’s face slowly softened. “So you aren't coming around anymore?”

“I-... I really like hanging out with you guys. I'd still like to come around, but just less often.”

Riley let out a soft sigh. “Ok.”

“You do understand, don't you?”

“Yeah. I get it. I just-... I thought it would be different,” Riley said as he pulled at his shirt.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you would want to be here more, not less.”

Corey sighed. “We can still talk all the time. I'll come by too.

Riley nodded. 

“Riley, I'm sorry that I upset you. Can I make it up to you?” Corey held Riley's hands in his own. “I'll do anything.”

Riley looked up at him, slightly intrigued by the offer. 

“Dinner?” Corey watched Riley's face as he tried to gauge his reaction. “I could eat you out again.”

Interest pulled at Riley's eyebrows. 

Corey smirked. “I could bend you over the couch and pull your shirt up a bit. I'm certain you have nothing underneath.”

“That doesn't fix anything,” Riley pouted stubbornly. 

“So you don't want to go get Maxwell's permission to cum?”

Riley glared and turned to go down the hallway.

Corey smiled and closed the front door. He paced around the living room while he waited. There weren't any pictures up or anything else so he sat on the couch. 

Riley ran back into the living and sat right on Corey's lap with a pout. “Maxwell said I have to eat dinner first.”

“What if you order Chinese and I eat you out until it gets here?” Corey suggested as he stroked Riley's leg slowly. 

Riley whined and ran back to the bedroom. He was gone less than a minute before he was back in Corey's lap. “He said that's fine but I can't cum until the food gets here.”

“Oh, should we go to the bedroom then?”

Riley paused and ran down the hallway. He immediately collided with Maxwell's chest when he turned around the corner. “Hey! Can we use the bedroom?”

Maxwell looked down at him and kissed his forehead. “Corey, come here.” As Corey walked to the hallway, Maxwell gave Riley the phone number to order chinese.

Riley paced into the living. Maxwell leaned into Corey's ear. “Are you sure you're ok?”

Corey nodded. “Yeah. It's fine. 

Riley ran down the hall and wrapped his arms around Corey. “I ordered! Let's go!”

Corey smiled and took Riley to the bedroom. Riley crawled on the bed and arched his back inviting him to come closer. Corey smiled and kneeled behind him. He grabbed Riley's ass with both hands. 

Riley chewed his lip with anticipation. Then he felt it. Corey's tongue swept broadly over his hole. It was slow and absolutely delicious. Corey focused in on his hole more and more. Suddenly his muscles were relaxing and Corey's tongue slipped inside. Riley gripped the sheets desperately. 

“Sweetheart, are you trying to stay quiet?” Maxwell asked with a smirk in his tone.

“N- no,” Riley forced out.

“Are you sure? With the way you talked about Corey's tongue, I expected you to be much louder.”

Riley’s face heated up quickly. “M-Max.” He wanted to tell Max to stop, but Corey's tongue was working with expert precision. 

“Didn't you say how much you liked the way he could work his tongue into you so slowly that you couldn't stop him if you wanted to?” Maxwell paused as if he was thinking. “And you said something about how thick is tongue was and how it drove you crazy. There was something else.”

Maxwell sat beside Riley on the bed. “You said he did one thing specifically that always made you want to cum instantly, but you didn't know what exact he was doing.”

Corey paid attention to every word and did everything that Maxwell said Riley enjoyed. 

Riley felt his arms start to give out so he dropped to his elbows. “Fuck! Corey!”

“Was that it Angel? Is that the thing that makes you feel like you're going to cum?” Maxwell taunted. 

Riley wanted to cry because now Corey was doing it over and over. He buried his face in the bed and moaned loudly. He tried to pull away, but Corey gripped his hips hard and held him steady. He felt Maxwell's fingers in his hair. “Getting close sweetheart?”

Corey trailed his fingers over Riley's cock. Riley curled in on himself and screamed. “Don't!”

There was a knock at the door, Riley still held back just in case he was hearing things. “That is the food. You can cum now,” Maxwell announced.

Corey reached for Riley's cock and stroked him quickly. He didn't need it, but Riley was grateful. He came quickly.

Corey crowded over him and kissed him softly. “You did really well.”

Riley flipped over to lay on his back and. wrapped his arms around Corey, holding him close. “Why can't you stay all the time?”

“Because you and Maxwell need alone time,” Corey answered as he sat up. “Let's go eat. I'm starving.”

Riley pouted at his answer, but got up anyway. They sat around the table to eat. Riley picked at his food more than actually eating it. Maxwell finished his food first. He threw away his trash and Corey was just behind him. 

Maxwell looked over at him and pulled him closer. His hand gripped the back of Corey's neck firmly as he trapped him in a kiss. 

Corey was truly lost in it. The grip Maxwell had on the back of his neck as well as the hand on his hip pulled him tightly against Maxwell. He felt Maxwell claiming his mouth. Eventually he pulled back to get a full breath and Corey had the chance to clear his head. 

It didn't last long because Maxwell’s voice was soon in his ear, low and rough. “You should finish up with Riley. I would really like to see you bend him over the couch like you mentioned earlier.”

Corey swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. “You want me to eat him out again?”

Maxwell smiled against his neck. “No, of course not. I want you to fuck him until he's begging. Understand?”

Corey nodded quickly. 

Riley stopped eating and watched them closely to see if he could read their lips. He couldn't. 

Corey walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. It was different. It was harder, more intense.

Corey was pushing him. He challenged him to keep up with the pace. When Riley figured it out and matched him, Corey switched it up. He claimed Riley’s mouth, sucking on his lips, pulling him closer, touching all over him. The demanding pace made Riley give up. 

He stopped trying to reciprocate Corey's eagerness and just settled in to enjoy himself. He let Corey ravage him and somehow that was better. Corey was all over him, moving him when he wanted and taking everything he wanted. 

Soon, Corey was pulling him out of the chair and across the room to the couch. He broke the kiss suddenly and Riley was forced to bend over the arm of the couch. 

Riley was so excited. It was hard to follow all the events, but each step excited him more and more. He loved kissing Corey and he was sad when it ended, but the next moment he was bent over the couch with his ass high in the air. 

Corey gripped the sides of Riley's pants and yanked them down to the floor. Riley felt exposed; his ass was perked up, on display for everyone to see. He almost reached down to reposition himself in a more conservative manner, but then Maxwell spoke up.

“Beautiful, Angel,” Maxwell commented from beside him, and Riley had to hide his face in the couch to cover his blush.

“So beautiful, Riley,” Corey agreed, enjoying the sight of the blond’s tight ass. Corey made quick work of his own clothes, making sure to slip a finger in and out of Riley in the meantime to keep him interested.

But Riley quickly grew impatient. “Corey!” he whined, desperate for more than just a finger. 

“Yes?” Corey replied, lazily rolling on a condom. He added lube to his fingers, sinking them into Riley slowly, one at a time, never enough to sate the younger man’s need, just enough to tease.

Riley groaned in frustration. He bucked his hips back, trying to get more, but all he got was a sharp slap on the ass instead. “Ahh!” Riley cried, stilling his hips instantly.

Corey chuckled. “Patience, Riley.” He held Riley’s hips, licking his lips in anticipation. In one smooth motion, Corey thrust into him hard, bottoming out inside Riley with a moan of satisfaction.

Riley screamed from the couch. More quickly became too much and lights danced in front of his eyes. Soon, Corey was thrusting into him, a steady beating rhythm that made Riley’s teeth click. His hips were being pounded into the arm of the couch, and surely they would bruise, but it was addicting, and Riley found himself moaning, lost in the feeling of Corey’s rough thrusts.

When Corey perfectly lined up to hit that little bundle of nerves inside him with every thrust, Riley thought he would come undone.

“Corey!” he screamed, but the air was pushed from his lungs due to Corey’s hard rhythm. Riley knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was as if Corey was abusing the spot inside him, forcing his orgasm out of him as roughly as he could.

From his viewpoint, Corey could watch Riley slowly lose himself. His beautiful ass that could barely fit inside his jeans was propped over the couch’s arm perfectly, giving him the best view of Riley’s porcelain skin. Riley’s back stretched out before him, his spine arched from the pleasure, leading to a disheveled mop of blond hair. And then there was Riley: biting his plump lips and moaning wantonly into the cushions, trying to hide the desperate need written across his face and failing. Riley was completely at Corey’s mercy, reliant on his punishing rhythm as it drew him closer and closer to the edge. 

And Corey was more than happy to rip the pleasure out of him, bottoming out in Riley with every thrust, slamming their hips together so hard the couch was beginning to move across the floor.

Riley was holding it together by a thread. His mouth twitched but no words came out, a desperate cry dying on his lips. He could do nothing, here. He couldn't reach out to Corey, couldn't kiss or touch or soothe. Riley could only take whatever was offered and hope it was enough.

A thunderous voice from across the room boomed, “Riley, cum,” and Riley’s world fell apart into white hot bliss.

Everything was slow and warm and fuzzy. Riley knew his eyes were closed, and he could open them, but the dark was better. Easier. Much more pleasant. He could stay here his entire life if he needed to. He wouldn't mind.

“Oh shit, Maxwell!”

Well. He supposed he could peek.

Riley opened his eyes. He was laying down on the couch now, his legs curled loosely under him. A throw blanket rested on top of him, a fancy one he should probably worry about getting dirty.

But he couldn't focus on the blanket with the sight in front of him.

Apparently, Corey hadn't cum when Riley had, because it was now Corey’s turn to feel completely helpless under Max’s control. Riley was far too tired to participate, so he stayed on the couch.

But he did watch.

Max was in his armchair, sans clothes, and with Corey in his lap. Once upon a time, Corey might have been in control of the pace, but now Max was holding Corey up by the hips and fucking into him at his own pace.

Corey was at a loss for what to do. If he tried to move his hips and fuck down against Max, Max reprimanded him with a harsh bite on his chest and drastically slowing down the pace, driving Corey mad. But Corey was holding himself up, over Max, able to move and grind and touch, but Max was making him stay still.

Once again Corey’s hands wandered, gripping his aching dick and stroking, but just like that, Max completely stilled under him.

Groaning, Corey quickly bit out, “Wait, I’m sorry!” But Max just shushed him, kissing Corey gently when he whimpered and stroking his back in relaxing circles. Corey gripped Max’s shoulders, kissing the older man frantically and silently begging him to continue.

Max had to oblige. He repositioned Corey’s hips, forcing him to hold his own weight up as Max slowly began to slide between his legs, pushing into him with the perfect amount of force.

A whimper escaped Corey’s lips as Max’s thrusts became more forceful, an echo of his earlier treatment of Riley. Corey’s dick ached from being hard for so long, and he desperately wanted to cum, but instead he reached out and gripped Max’s shoulders, obediently refusing himself and instead giving into Max’s will.

He was rewarded with a sharp thrust into his prostate, which sent sparks down his spine. Corey tilted his head back, a low moan escaping his throat as Max continuously thrust into his prostate, over and over, setting each one of Corey’s nerves on fire.

“Maxwell!” Corey warned, burying his face in the older man’s neck. “I need to-”

“Not yet,” Max interrupted with a low growl, never breaking his powerful rhythm.

Corey felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't possibly keep going. He was stretched too thin. This was it: his breaking point. He couldn't stop it, he was going to cum.

The thought of defying Max’s order nearly broke his heart, however.

Max didn't seem on the verge of stopping anytime soon. He continued to assault Corey’s body, almost vicious now in his thrusts. He allowed Corey to grab at him, holding him tightly and resting his head on Max’s shoulder or against Max’s neck. Max was a strong pillar, and he could easily support Corey’s weight. If Corey’s hands got too close to his dick, however, Max would slow down or even stop, waiting to resume until Corey’s hands were far away.

Eventually, Corey gave up. He couldn't keep up with Max’s unyielding pace, and he gave up any semblance of control he had. He slumped against Max, who didn't even falter in his thrusts, and let him have complete control. Corey stopped trying to fuck down into him, or to stroke himself off. He clung to Max instead, giving up trying to kiss, touch, please, and instead, he took, closing his eyes and losing himself in Max’s embrace.

Right before Corey broke completely, Max leaned down and whispered, “Cum,” into his ear.

And just like that, Corey came apart completely into Max’s lap, spilling his seed on their stomachs with a shout. Max groaned as he came deep inside Corey, pressing against his prostate and milking Corey dry. 

The room around them slowly faded away, and just before Corey slipped into oblivion, he heard a gruff, “Good boy,” mumbled into his ear.


	12. Home

Maxwell held Corey close and whispered softly in his ear. Sometimes Corey would shiver, but other than that he was still and quiet. Riley couldn't see Corey's face, but the way Maxwell stroked Corey's cheeks made him assume Corey was crying. 

Maxwell carried Corey, gently cradling him in his arms, to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled Corey's legs around him. Leaning back on some pillows, Maxwell held Corey against his chest and kissed the top of his head.

Riley followed a few steps behind them. He sat on the other side of the bed and watched closely.

Riley felt so many things as he watched Corey in this state and the way that Maxwell cared for him, but no jealousy. He wondered how similar to this he was when he was in subspace. He wondered how much of this Maxwell had never done before.

Maxwell whispered “rest” into Corey's ear over and over as he gently rocked him. It only lasted about 5 minutes. Maxwell kept his eyes one Corey a little while longer before looking over at Riley. “Are you ok, Angel?”

Riley nodded slowly. Maxwell stroked his cheek carefully. “You did really well tonight.”

Riley smiled brightly at the praise. 

“You should get some sleep.”

Riley nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position to sleep. Maxwell watched them both for hours. He was starting to fall asleep when he felt Corey move against his chest. Panicked breathing soon followed.

Maxwell stroked Corey's hair quickly. “Shh, shh, it's ok.” He leaned down and kissed Corey's forehead. “Corey, I'm right here.” His eyes were still closed so Maxwell couldn't tell if he was fully awake.

Maxwell used his free arm to get the bottle of water from the nightstand. “Open your mouth.”

Corey's jaw went slack and his lips parted. 

“There ya go,” Maxwell whispered as he poured a small sip into Corey's mouth. “Swallow.”

Corey swallowed down the water and Maxwell gave him three more sips. “Good. Now rest.”

This time Maxwell fell asleep with him. 

_____

Riley stretched and opened his eyes. Corey was laying on on top of Maxwell with his head resting on Maxwell's chest. Maxwell looked over at him. “Good morning sweetheart.”

Riley scooted over to him and Maxwell put an arm around him. Corey opened his eyes when Riley moved closer. Riley smiled and kissed him. “Hey.” 

A smile tugged at Corey's lips as he closed his eyes. 

“Ah, not back with us yet?” Riley smiled.

Maxwell rubbed Corey's back soothingly. “Take your time Corey.”

Riley watched curiously as Corey breathed evenly without a care in the world.

“Riley, would you like to get breakfast together for us?”

Riley looked up, excited to be helpful. Maxwell smiled at his enthusiasm and continued, “There are frozen waffles and sausage in the freezer. Then you can make some eggs.”

Riley nodded quickly. “I can do that.” He skipped off to the kitchen and started cooking.

Maxwell looked down at Corey, then draped an arm over his waist. “It's been a while, hasn't it?”

Corey stirred and Maxwell clarified quickly. “You don't have to answer. I want you to relax. Take as much time as you need. I'll take care of you.”

Corey melted into him. He did need this. After his last break up, he never could truly be vulnerable with someone. It felt good. It felt amazing to be open around someone without fear. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to be here with Maxwell. 

Soon he was asleep again. 

The smell of maple filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes quickly to find Riley setting plates of food on the bed strategically so that he could climb on the bed without disturbing them. 

Riley sat with his back against the headboard and put the plate in his lap to eat. Maxwell must have noticed Corey opening his eyes because he started rubbing his back. “Are you hungry?”

Corey nodded and lifted his head. Maxwell stroked his thigh. “Take your time.”

Corey sat up fully, straddling Maxwell. He moved to sit next to Riley with his back against the headboard with a plate of food in his lap. 

Riley leaned close and kissed him. The kiss was innocent in the beginning, but slowly it built to passionate teasing and taunting, one daring the other to abandon what they knew of the current world to be lost in hours of lust. Food was forgotten as the mild taste of syrup disappeared and it was only the other's tongue that filled their mouth.

Riley's body called out with a desperate need for love and attention. It drew Corey in. Every movement. The way Riley would become soft and malleable in Corey's hands when he pushed a little harder. The way Riley whimpered when Corey grabbed him possessively. The way his body arched, dared Corey to restrain himself.

Corey groaned at his inner struggle. He still had a chance to turn into Maxwell and cling to a last trace of submission, but he couldn't stop himself from groping at the ball of need hands. He wanted to ravish Riley, make him scream for pleasure and beg for mercy. And that's what he did.

He learned that the light touches, the kisses and fingers trailing over his skin, made the most effect. They left Riley writhing for more, begging for more. 

The pleasure,

"Ah, Corey, please..."

Turned into need,

"Fuck! Corey!"

Which turned into desperation

"C- Corey please stop... please... just-"

And ended with surrender and pleas.

"Corey..."

That's what he waited for, the moment Riley wanted it. Anything. Everything.

Corey stroked himself and lowered between Riley's legs. He licked over his cock and worked it in and out of his mouth until they both came. Riley rolled over and took Maxwell into his mouth. He worked up and down until Maxwell came down throat.

The three of them laid in a pile for a while longer.

"I know you don't like it, but I have to go home," Corey said as he stroked Riley's cheek.

Riley pouted. "Why?"

"I have to do some laundry and stuff before work tomorrow."

Riley shifted his pouty gaze to Maxwell.

Maxwell pulled Corey close and kissed him. "You don't have to leave. You can always stay."

"I'll need clothes," Corey said, smiling at Maxwell's gentle side.

"Keep your clothes here," Riley suggested immediately.

"Are you ok with that?" Corey asked looking up at Maxwell.

Maxwell nodded. "I'll make room for you."

Corey sighed. "Guys, you're being really nice to me."

Riley looked concerned. Were people not usually nice to Corey? He looked at Maxwell and figured he was thinking the same thing. 

"That's how you treat someone you care about. I don't want you to feel you have to leave. If you want to stay all night then should be able to without worrying about what you'll wear,” Maxwell explained.

Corey smiled and kissed him thankfully.

Corey couldn't help but smile. He belonged somewhere. There was a place that welcomed him. There was a place where he was missed. People cared about him. He had people that wanted him. He had a home.

It had been a long time since he could call a place home. He sighed heavily, suddenly overwhelmed.

Riley was in his lap in an instant, clinging to him, cuddling him. He reminded Corey of a puppy. A puppy that believed his love could fix anything. Maxwell simply watched, always on guard to protect them from any possible harm. 

Corey's smile returned and he wrapped his arms around Riley. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Riley smiled proudly, practically vibrating with excited energy. Corey's chest simply hummed gently with the thought of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been fun guys, but this is the end of this part of the series. I'm going to take a break for a few weeks then I'll be back with part three.


End file.
